Survivor: Smash Bros
by Tealfrog26
Summary: I understand this story may confuse all of you, because of its unbelievable longevity, but I have solved the problem. See, all you need to do now is read this latest installment. It's a recap episode! Then maybe you can go back and read the rest of this?
1. The Match that starts the Chaos

Disclaimers: I know I know, I don't own Survivor, Or any other corporate Business. it would be cool, I'd make alot of money and then take over the world and make everyone do my bidding and everyone shall see the pow- eh? you're still reading this? well I uh...you see I'm not actually trying to take over the world I'm uh...( I hold up a "Men In Black forgetting stick thing") you saw nothing! FLASH!

Woot Woot!

I started it up again!

Hahzorxzez!

Now read!

* * *

Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, DK, Gannondorf, Link, Young Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Ness, Ice Climbers, Pikachu, Pichu, Jiggly Puff, Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, and Roy.

These 25 are among the greatest fighters in Nintendo history. Some have overcome many obstacles to be considered a star, Some fought creatures and demons, some resist defeat by earning extra lives, Many are considered heroes and many considered villains, but can they overcome one of the biggest challenges yet? The Smashers will be stranded on a desolate Island isolated from civilization and compete for 1,000,000 dollars, or credits, or coins, or rupees, or whatever their money unit is. Relations will fly, chaos will be made, and someone just might save a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico. So watch the most critically acclaimed reality TV show, Survivor: Smash Bros. coming to ABC Thursday. Or...read about it right now! YAY!

All the Smashers were gathered on a desolate island that no one knows where.

"Mama Mia, where are we-a?" Mario said looking around the tropical looking island.

"I think we're in the Hawaii!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully.

"Do you actually think the author would be nice enough to put us somewhere relaxing?" Samus asked questionably.

D.K stepped out of the crowd with a white lab coat, "I do believe you're correct, but on the contrary, there is a sign right there saying 'Welcome to Hawaii'"

Just then a figure revealed himself from behind a tree. It was none other than…..

"Tealfrog26!"

"Silence Fools! You know nothing!" Tealfrog hissed.

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"….err…I mean, Welcome to Survivor: Smash Bros! Where you'll all compete to win 1 million dollars! In Monkeys! And if you don't want to, then I'll have to change the story to make it to your liking!"

"But I'm an Idiot!" Captain Falcon said proudly.

"Yes, thus this is why you get to stay in long. You see, since I already know who the final six people are, I can say those sorts of things!"

"Bleep Bleep." Game & Watch said from the back.

"Ah yes, I suppose it is about time you were taken away by seagulls."

"Bleep?"

"Of course, you don't remember, you see, since you can't speak normally, and you're just a piece of paper, no one really cares about you. Say someone kidnapped you. Well, we can just draw another one of you and all will be normal again! You see where I'm going with this?"

"Bleep."

"Of course you don't, you're just a piece of paper. It's a surprise you haven't blown away in the wind already!"

Teal signals a hand motion and a flock of seagulls fly down to G & W, pick him up and fly away.

"Now that that's over with, lets all board this plane.

"Why?" asked Nana.

"Well Nana, I don't want you staying on a luxurious island. You must be taking me in as some sort of nice guy!"

"Told you," Samus whispered to Jigglypuff.

"And to top that off Nana, get ready to fall a great distance into an ocean of water."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, you'll see…."

Falco stepped up in front, "Yes let's all follow Tealfrog onto the plane and start this game! I'm so excited!"

Tealfrog spoke again, "No one is with you Falco."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just changed what you said. Look for yourself."

"Oh my god….I didn't say that, this isn't fair!"

"Oh, but you did. I can change around what anyone says to my liking. And none of you can stop me!"

So against everyone's will, Tealfrog wrote the got onto the plane and headed toward their actual destination. While they were in the air Nana asked a question,

"So where are we going?"

"Silence women!" Tealfrog pulls a lever and the floor under Nana disappears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"That-a wasn't very nice-a." Doctor Mario said angrily.

"And neither is this." Teal pulls another lever that seemed to have sprouted out of the floor. Once again a hatch opens sending Dr. Mario to his watery death. And for the readers satisfaction, he gets revived.

And with that, 23 smashers were left. In another few minutes, the plane lands on a desolate island full of thick forestry and brush with a nice little mansion on the other side of the island. This is where all the voted off smashers would go.

"Alright everyone, get ready for your first immunity challenge." Teal said suddenly.

"What?"

"The first of each gender who make it to the other side of the island get to be safe for tonight."

So with that everyone started running. Well not every one. Some flew some puffed some used electricity so they could travel at the speed of light, some teleported and the rest ran. Mewtwo, Ness, and Zelda got there first leaving everyone else deeply saddened and depressed that they didn't have cool teleportation powers. So Zelda got the first immunity and since no could tell the gender of Mewtwo, Ness got the other. Mewtwo cried.

"Well now that you have immunity, you get to choose your team! Won't that be fun!"

Everyone grumbled.

"I said, won't that be fun…" A magical level sprouted out of the ground next to Teal.

Everyone noticed the lever and started cheering fakely.

"Oh and Marth, don't bother cheering."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

So this is how the teams went.

Ness chose Popo, Young Link, Kirby, Jiggly Puff, Mario, Bowser, Falco, Samus, Pichu, and Roy.

Zelda chose Link, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Gannondorf, Pikachu, Fox, Yoshi, Peach, DK, and Mewtwo

Teal looked at Marth. "Well Marth it looks like you're the odd man out."

"Well if you hadn't kicked the other guys off, there wouldn't be an odd man out, idiot"

"Excuse me? I'm getting the feeling you don't like me…Well surprise!"

Tealfrog pulled the lever and the ground under Marth's feet suddenly jerked up sending Marth off into the horizon.

"I never liked you!" Teal screamed out to Marth.

In the distance all that could be heard was, "NOOOOO! You can't do this! I have too many fan girlssssssssss..."

"I was always the cooler one anyways..." Roy said proudly.

"Well since you've all ticked me off today, you'll have to find your campsite on your own. Ha ha ha. Good luck!" Teal laughed maniacally and walked away leaving the tribes to find their camps on their own.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 1 of my strange and confusing Survivor Story. Give some reviews and do something productive. Like say who you want to win. Not that I'll put your thoughts into consideration when I'm voting off a player. Just kidding I'm not that cruel. Or am I? You never know. Mwahahahaha... 


	2. The First Days, 1 thru 3

I forgot this existed again….I gotta stop doing that.

AHH!I just realized! DK HAS A BRITISH ACCENT! AND ALWAYS WILL! YOU CANNOT EXCAPE THE ACCENT OF TEH BRITISH!

Onto the story!

Popo's tribe had been walking around for hours still not having luck finding the camp. Popo finally said something, "We're lost guys, we've been traveling for 3 hours and we can't find any thing."

Bowser looked toward Mario, "Well if Mario wasn't leading we might actually find something." He said accusingly.

"Mama Mia, Bowser, every time-a I-a am-a leading I-a always get-a blamed for being lost-a."

"Well Mario, remember when I kidnapped Princess Peach in her own castle? You got lost trying to find a way inside and ended up drowning in the moat."

"I had just-a woken up from another day time nap-a , I was tired-a."

"Likely excuse, loser." He mumbled.

Jigglypuff stepped between the two fighting, "Guys, let's stop fighting and turn those frowns upside down. You know it only takes 17 muscles to smile and-"

"And 42 to frown," Bowser interrupted, "I know that's why super villains have maniacal smiles, but did you know it takes 4 to flick someone off?"

"Bowser! You disappoint me, you should always stay positive." Jigglypuff said in obvious disappointment.

"How can you positively flick someone off?" Bowser asked.

"You don't."

"That's stupid, then you wouldn't be able to…"

"Exactly."

Bowser: But I want to…..

* * *

Y. Link sat at the camera ready to release his thoughts, "Well, I don't like the way Ness picked the group. He told me it was for the younger players to stay strong. He said he picked the others for strength. If you ask me, Jigglypuff is a hippy and Kirby's gay."

Kirby walks by.

"Hey cool, so this is where you talk to the camera? Hey wait did you call me gay? You little brat! I'm married with 2 kids."

"You could still be gay"

"No…I could…I….you….NO!"

"But you're pink."

"And you're nonexistent at the moment, so I wouldn't be talking."

"Just because I'm younger than my other self doesn't mean I'm nonexistent!"

"You know what, I'm not gonna even argue about this because when it comes to you two actually being in a game at once, it hurts my little brain. How do you even know about gay people anyways, you're only, what? 7?"

"Thanks to American TV I've learned that in every reality TV show, someone has to be gay."

"You watch too much television. And I'm not gay. I'm too greatly loved by the author to be made a gay character."

"Then who is?"

"I don't know." They both sat to think while the Jeopardy theme played behind them.

After a few minutes, Y. Link spoke, "Well Kirby, this song is starting to get monotonous, so go away, this is my confession."

Kirby, feeling unloved, ran away.

"So while Mario, Bowser, and Jigglypuff were fighting the rest of us found camp. Jigglypuff came back five min. later but the other 2 didn't. She said they were have a social bonding time. After 4 hours We Falco and Samus decided to go look for them"

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Falco said searching the forest for his tribe mates.

"Look you bird brain, I know as much as you do right now so stop asking questions I don't know how to answer." Samus replied cruelly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of her armor today."

Samus glared at Falco, "You'll regret that."

Samus's blaster started to glow and Falco's eyes widened. He started to run away. Only a few moments into running, Falco tripped over a giant spiked shell.

"What the heck…." Falco moaned, rubbing his arm from the fall, "Oh God, I think I found them."

The two looked at the figures on the ground. It was Mario and Bowser, but not like Mario and Bowser they knew of. The two bodies lay on the ground with marker drawn all over their faces.

"Haha, Bowser has a marker moustache." Falco laughed childishly.

"Shut up you idiot. Just help me haul 'em back to camp."

Samus picks up Mario and Falco attempts to pick up Bowser. It took all the strength Falco had, but he eventually picked him up. He gasped for breath.

"Why…..do you……get……the light one?" Falco said between breaths

"Because you're an idiot and I'm a girl. So you take him."

"Fair enough."

Back at the other teams camp….

"Finally-a we've-a found a camp-a" Luigi said triumphantly.

"It's about time, my feet are killing me. Luigi, carry me to my bed." Peach ordered.

"There-a is no bed-a, and anyways that's-a Mario's job to suck-a up to you-a." Luigi complained.

"What kind of place is this anyways?" Peach asked ignoring Luigi.

"An uninhabited island. What do you think?" Fox said, "C'mon, I think we should start building a shelter right now. Anybody want to?"

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to start with the I'm the boss attitude, Oh no, you can't just boss us around like we're your slaves or something." Captain Falcon said for no reason in particular.

"Yea that's my job, now Luigi, take me to a bed immediately!" Peach ordered once again.

"Capt. Falcon, what are you talking about? I'm just making a suggestion." Fox said, trying to defend himself.

"Just because you're a space pilot commander doesn't mean we're your crew."

"I never said that!"

"Didn't you, Fox, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, just scroll up a bit to where you started making false accusations about me and you can clearly see that I didn't."

"That's exactly what you want us to do isn't it! Everyone, I say we vote him off now!"

Sadly, Falcon's rally to vote someone off failed miserably.

Fox just shakes his head at the stupidity of Capt. Falcon, turns around and runs into DK. He then screams in terror.

"AH! ANDROSS! So you thought you could sneak up on me here and kill me? Well not this time you overgrown…"

"No WAIT! I'm just a stupid ape who collects bananas for a living!" DK said cowering in fear.

"Oh…sorry."

"Guys, lets stop being stupid and go along with Fox's idea and make a shelter." Pikachu said trying to calm everyone down.

"Yea, then we won't be goin' and gettin' wet from rain or haven' them ther' bugs crawl about us." Gannondorf said, who now has a southern accent just for pure entertainment.

"You mean bugs live here too?" Peach gasped.

"I eat bugs." Yoshi said proudly.

Everyone awkwardly stared at Yoshi for awhile. Then a tomato smack Yoshi in the face for being stupid.

"Foolish Mortals, we need fire, not shelter." Mewtwo said.

Pikachu put his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder. "Just cause you can create a force field around you to block out rain and bugs doesn't mean we can."

"Well then you're all foolish mortals." Mewtwo said again.

Link ran away crying because he was called a foolish mortal. Everyone feel pity for him. NOW!

Luigi tried to show everyone that he could make a fire out of his hands, "Hey-a guys I can make-a fire by myself-a, see?"

Luigi shoots a green fire ball out and creates a fire. Everyone looks over.

"That's nice Luigi but we're trying to make a shelter, not a fire, so stop being a show-off and help out for a change, God what a slacker." Everyone walked away from Luigi and shunned him for not helping.

"Hum….no one ever listens to-a me."

So for the first few hours the team tried to cut up wood and such to make a shelter while Luigi sat making the fire bigger and cooking fish for everyone. Once the tribe got enough wood, they turned to Luigi and yelled at him for not helping.

So all in all, Both teams got a fire going, without the help of that loser Luigi, but weren't so lucky with the shelter. Fortunately, it didn't rain, so they didn't have to worry about it. The next day, Kirby's tribe was awakened by the rumble of a boat motor. On the boat, was none other than me! Everyone cheers! Confetti rains down from the sky blinding seagulls and sending them flying off course into a tree, and a light shines down from the heavens on the ruler of the world, Tealfrog.

"Hello everybody how was your first night?" Teal said with a grin.

"Horribly uncomfortable." Kirby mumbled.

"That's good to hear. Well get ready for your first real immunity challenge. Here's a map to where our first challenge will be its starts in an hour. Be there or be eliminated. Hahahahaha, just kidding. Or am I? hahaha." Teal then drove away on his ghetto fabulous yacht.

"Was he kidding or not?" Ness asked.

"You never know if he's serious. Never."

An hour later, both teams traipsed there way through the jungle and to the challenge.

"Hello and welcome to your first immunity challenge," Teal said, smiling as usual. "And don't worry; I won't pull any more levers to make you go soaring away. I'll get fired if I do it again. So Anyways, I noticed that both teams had a horribly uncomfortable night yesterday. Well the winners of the challenge will win flint so they can make fire."

"But-a I-a already made a fire." Luigi pointed out.

"Well mister show-off, for your information I threw a bucket of water on your fire so ha."

"We could make another, our hands are cool-a like that." Mario said showing off a display of how fire came out of his hands.

"Mario, Luigi, stick out your hands." Teal said.

As they do so Teal rips off their gloves, tosses them on the ground, jumps on top of the, crushes them, stabs them thoroughly with a sword, shoots them with a Colt 45 handgun, blowtorches them, puts the ashes into a bottle, throws the bottle out into the ocean, the air drops an atomic bomb into the ocean blowing up the whole sea instantly. Somehow, Tealfrog and the castaways were unharmed in the process.

"And Bowser, don't let me catch you breathing fire or else….well, I think you get the point." Bowser gulped. Teal then spoke again, "Now before we start the challenge, we will give super cool names for your tribes because I forgot to before. Zelda, your tribe will be the Roknae Tribe meaning…..as hard as rock?" Teal thought if that was a good excuse for what the name was, "Yea that's good, you will have green buffs, and Young Link your tribe will be called Chutton meaning…..umm….your spirits way a ton? Good enough. And you will have Blue buffs. Alright, now that that's over with, on to the challenge. You and your team must carry this heavy wooden raft thingy through the water and mustn't let the flame on top go out. After you get in the water you must light the torch that is 50 ft out from shore with the fire on the topside of the raft. Survivors ready?"

"No not really, we could use some extra time…"

"Too bad, GO!"

Unready, the tribes set off. The Roknae tribe doesn't have a problem lifting up the raft, but the Chutton tribe seems to need a little help. Bowser is able to pick up the raft, and both teams are off into the water with a slight lead for Roknae. Once Samus hit the water she sank to the bottom do to the weight of the armor and Kirby and Jigglypuff just float on the surface like life preservers. On the Roknae tribe, no one really sinks or floats and they get to the torch first thus concluding a very short immunity challenge.

"Roknae wins Immunity! Chutton, I'll see you at tribal council. Now go away."

* * *

Falco sat in the confession, "Yea I was mad that we didn't win Immunity, I mean Kirby and Jiggles just floated there not helping much at all and Samus, well that was just an embarrassment. This is gona be tough to figure out who I should vote for."

* * *

When The Chutton tribe got back to camp, Kirby was the first to speak.

"Alright everyone, I'm just gona give it to you straight. I'm not useless and Jiggly should go." Kirby said bluntly.

"What? Why me?" Jiggly asked, shocked.

"Because, next time, I can eat a crab or something before the challenge so I can be more versatile in the water, and Samus, well she could just take off her armor. And you're a hippy."

"Now let's not go around calling people names Kirby, you should think positive." Jigglypuff said, trying to brighten things up. She then starting making some sort of prep speech about how being positive their whole life is wonderfully great. No one listened though, the just moaned and wished that the tribal council would come sooner.

* * *

Kirby sat in the confessional, "That whole "lets stay positive" thing really was starting to bug me. I mean really, who can stay positive their whole lives?

* * *

"Mama Mia, how annoying can-a person be-a. All she ever does is-a look on the bright-a side of things-a." Mario said to the camera in his confession.

* * *

Ness sat at the camera, giving his views. "I think it was Samus's fault we lost; she should have known to take off her armor."

* * *

"I blame society." Was all Pichu had to say.

* * *

So the tribe went to tribal council not really knowing who they should blame for their horrible performance. Though it is pretty obvious that Jigglypuff is going home…but to be more suspenseful, I shall say that half the tribe was thinking on voting Samus out for being without common sense. When they got to the council, which consisted of a few rocks around a fire with a short walkway leading in, and a short walkway leading to the voting urn.

"So Chutton, Tell me, why you stink so much." Teal said.

Falco answered for the team, "Well I think it's becau-"

"Was I talking to you?" Teal asked Falco.

"Well I thought you were…"

" Well you thought wrong, now shut up, so Chutton, why?"

The team looked behind them to see an overly large fat chicken.

"Coocku! Cooku!"

"I see, well nice talking with you, and take a bath when you get back home."

The chicken wobbles out, crushing every poor little leaf it encounters.

"Ah, Chutton, such a loveable chicken." Teal said admiringly.

"You named us after a chicken?" Asked Popo.

"_My _chicken. My chicken that I've owned for 5 years."

"You own a chicken?" Y. Link shudders at the thought of them, "I don't like chickens, they hurt me in painful ways.

"Yea….too bad no one cares, now go vote."

So each and every teammate votes and sits back down. Teal goes to collect the votes and starts reading them off.

"First vote…..Jigglypuff. second vote……Jigglypuff, third vote……Samus, fourth vote……Kirby, fifth vote……Jigglypuff, sixth vote…..society? Who put society?" Pichu raises his paw. "Well isn't that funny. Go vote again. Now!"

Pichu goes to vote comes back and puts it in the jar.

"Ok….sixth vote…..Jigglypuff. 4 votes Jigglypuff, 1 vote Kirby, and 1 vote Samus

Seventh vote…..Jigglypuff, eighth vote……Kirby…."

Survivor drums start playing. Teal reads the vote, "First person voted out of Survivor Smash Bros. Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff the tribe has spoken. Now leave."

Jigglypuff starts laughing manically, "hehe…hehehe….I knew you would turn, all of you! Hehehehehe…. AH HAHAHAHA! Now you shall all suffer the consequences. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jigglypuff starts glowing threateningly

Teal quickly pulls a lever and off goes Jigglypuff into the sunset.

Teal wiped his brow, "Well that was unexpected. Phew, well, See you guys tomorrow, bye."

* * *

If you liked this, you must be insane. But that's not a bad thing. Surprising I know. So be sure to read the next chapters, and of course Review. And All of you! Put this BACK ON YOUR FAVORITES LIST! I know you want to...

Tealfrog, Out!


	3. Relations Flare! 4 thru 6

I updated! YAY!

For all who care, none of my stories are dead, I just thought I was. You see, I was sucked into a large amount of lard a few weeks ago…In other words, a really fat kid fell on me…

I know, what are the odds right? Pretty high for me actually….

So I spent like a month in their feasting on other dead "objects" trapped inside of him. Then one day, I saw light! I crawled toward it, and escaped the fat kids enormous amount of lard. I was free! And only at the cost of breaking another god damn finger….

Damn it!

So now that I'm well alive, I'm gonna post more chaps again. Enjoy.

(I still don't know if Gannon is spelled that way or Ganon... :(

* * *

So now that Jigglypuff was gone everyone on the Chutton tribe could fight in peace. Not like that's a good thing but…..nobody liked that hippy puffball.

* * *

Samus sat at confession, "I really was hoping the team didn't vote me of mainly because I am one of the strongest people on this team. They would have to be idiots if they voted me off. But I was glad to see Jigglypuff go. No one likes a good fight spoiler."

* * *

Anywho back at Roknae tribe tensions flared and relationships reached their limits…. 

(What I just said may or may not be true)

What was really happening was Luigi was trying to figure out how to start the fire. Everyone already chose Luigi to be the designated "fire person" only on the decision that Luigi once had super cool fire producing gloves.

"Come _onnnnn_ Luigi, get the fire working." Peach moaned while being fanned by Yoshi, "I'm cold and hungry and I want my massive army of toad slaves to do my every bidding.

Luigi sighed. "I'm-a trying, but I can't-a get it to work-a." Luigi kept pounding the flint against the ground but alas, no fire came out, "I-a just-a don't –a understand-a…."

DK, who had been examining this primitive method had spoken up, "Maybe just a little tid-bit of information old chap, try slashing the machete at the flint, then make sure the sparks fly into some grass pile of some sort and make sure the smoke stays strong. In no time, a flame will emerge from pile and you will have yourself a fire. Jolly good I say, Jolly good.

Captain Falcon eyed him skeptically, "I don't see where you are going with this."

"It's just simple elementary my dear Falcon simple elementary. And maybe some fire making skill if I may include."

"Luigi don't listen to this buffoon, he obviously doesn't understand that pounding the flint rock into the ground his the only logical method to making a fire!"

"Well-a, this-a isn't getting anywhere anytime soon."

Luigi gives DK's theory a chance and slashes at the flint with the machete and sparks fly out of it and onto a thicket of grass. Black smoke starts rising from it and then soon a flame shoots up.

Everyone around him gasps.

"What sort of witch craft is this!" Captain Falcon yelled out.

"Like I say, old bean, just simple elementary, just simple elementary." DK said, proud of himself.

Pikachu walks by cocking an eyebrow at the group.

"You know, I could have sparked up a fire for you." Pikachu stated.

They all glared at Pikachu. Pikachu backed away a little.

"Sorry, just thought you'd like to know…."

"YOU'RE ALL WITCHES!" Captain Falcon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"If I may impede, I would like to point out that we'd be warlocks, not witches."

"You all think you're smarter than me, is that it? It is ISN'T IT!"

"All being fair, I think everyone here is smarter than you." Pikachu said softly.

Capt. Falcon then picked up a machete, let out a strange war cry, and started chasing Pikachu around camp.

"Think we should try and stop those little vermins?" Gannondorf said to Fox sitting on the beach afar from the chase.

"Did you say something?" Fox asked, completely zoning out of boredom.

"Well, I said…aw just never you mind it, you just run along there pardner. Go do something "fun" as you northerners like to call it."

"What? Well ok, I'll just go have some fun collecting coconuts from the tree over there.

"_You_ do that…_you_ do that."

Fox looked at him oddly, "I know I just said I would Did you not hear me? God, what a freak…"

Fox walked away toward a tree and climbed it, throwing down coconuts each time he found one. Fox could hear Gannondorf yelling something at him/

"It's cause I'm souther' ain't it? You go along t'inking you're all better than me ain't it?"

Fox just zoned him out and continued collecting coconuts.

Over in the water, Yoshi and Captain Falcon took on the role as the fish catchers. Every time Yoshi stuck his tongue in the water, he came out victorious with a fish. He would then scream out his trademark saying of Yo-hee.

"_Yo-hee!"_

On the other hand, not surprisingly, Capt. Falcon was having trouble catching fish,

"I know I know, you keep saying that, but I still can't catch a fish. How do you do it master?"

"Well young grasshopper, you must feel like the fish, be one with the fish, become the fish."

"Hmm…. I think I understand. I'll be right back sensei. "

Capt. Falcon ran off.

Back at camp Link and Mewtwo were cutting down trees and leaves to build a shelter. Link keeps hacking at the trees but is not making any progress. Mewtwo, on the other hand is chopping down trees easily with his telekinetic powers.

"You foolish mortal, I am far more superior to you when it involves cutting down trees. Give up not weakling." Mewtwo then laughed maniacally.

"You know what Mewtwo that really hurts. It really does…Not all of us have telekinetic powers like you do. :

"Thus is why you are a worthless human and should not be wasting life on the planet. Life is wasted on those who are stupid."

"I agree. But! You are just a mere creation which doesn't give you much room to talk."

"I am unable to comply."

"I mean, look, you have a made in china printed on your butt."

"What? I cannot believe my eyes. Though I have one question to ask you, why were you looking back there?"

"umm…..I….well…..You have fun with the tree cutting bye!" Link hurriedly ran off and went right to Zelda.

"Zelda, Mewtwo is saying mean things about me." Link complained.

"So?"

"Well, I think he thinks I'm gay."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Phew, ok good. Well I got to get back to tanning myself, I got to look good the next time Ganon comes and captures me."

"Yea, I guess you're right…."

Just then a boat rode up with Teal on it once again.

Teal seemed extra happy today, "Well it seems to me you still haven't got a shelter up yet. You must suck as much a Chutton." Teal laughed at his own joke, then realized no one was laughing with him, "Er…well I've come to tell you about your first reward challenge. Well it's tomorrow. So go to the same place. Yea…Bye."

Back at Chutton….

Kirby was elected the fish catcher of the tribe so what Kirby did was suck in a part of the sea walk over to a open part on a beach spit everything out and hopefully a fish would be in there somewhere. He usually got about 5-8 fish in each of his hauls. Though occasionally he'd swallow it by accident and become a living aquarium.

Ness was the coconut collector. He used his PK Thunder to get each coconut down. No one really knew why they needed coconuts , but it just seemed like the right thing to do. They got enough fish as it was but no one really cared on the account of he's just a kid and can't really help with the shelter. Therefore, they sent him to collect coconuts so he wouldn't bother anyone.

Falco, Samus, and Roy were cutting down the trees for the shelter. Roy used his sword to hack at the trees, Falco used the machete, and Samus blasted the trees down. It wasn't the most efficient way but it would have to do.

Mario and Bowser were sitting down trying to start a fire.

"Why-a won't-a this-a work-a, I-a always thought-a my-a fire came from my hands…."

"Well you thought wrong. Let me just see this stupid fire….

Bowser puts his face near the grass pile and then coughed lightly. He pulled his face back quickly and underneath a fire had started.

"Well what do you know, a fire has started. The heavens must be looking down upon us." Bowser laughed nervously.

"But-a Bowser, you-a just used your fire brea.."

Bowser quickly slaps Mario in the back of the head and knocks him out cold.

"I've always wanted to do that." Bowser smiled, then walked away.

Popo and Pichu weren't doing much for the tribe. Popo was trying to whack crabs with his hammer and take down birds who tried flying away with coconuts. Pichu was just running around in circles shooting off little jolts of lighting.

Then it all happened….One of the birds that started to fly away with a coconut was hit by Popo when he threw his hammer at it. The birds dropped the coconut on Pichu who sent a burst of lightning out into sea which shocked the whole sea in their region. Kirby was out "fishing" and got hit by the electricity causing him to spit out all of the fish and water. All of that was conveniently tossed into the fire extinguishing it and making the fish flop up and down. As the now drenched Mario and Bowser watched a fish flop right underneath Samus which took the focus off her aim and sent the plasma bolt soaring at Roy who deflected it and sent it soaring towards Falco who got hit and blasted off into the direction Y. Link who got nailed by the bird and got his sword to miraculously fly out of his sheath and rocket itself right towards Ness who had to duck out of the way to avoid it causing his PK Thunder to fly off coarse and into Popo which fried him up a bit. Ness then tripped and fell.

Roy, the only person not affected by the chain of events stood stunned, "Crap, what just happened?"

The Next day both teams got to the challenge.

Teal stood atop a podium, "Well, now that you're both here you can take a look at the new Chutton Tribe. Jigglypuff voted off at tribal council. Alright anywho on to the challenge. In this Reward Challenge you must navigate yourself thru this maze and find your teams flag. Chutton's is blue and Roknae's is the other color. Once you find your flag you must get your butts back here and get the whole team to step on these colored mats. First team to do so wins.

Survivors ready?"

"No.."

"Well too bad. GO!"

Both tribes run into the maze and start in different directions. The Roknae tribe chooses to go together as a team but the Chutton tribe splits up.

Capt. Falcon lead the team into the maze, then said, "Alright guys I think its this way."

"You foolish Mortal, It's this way." Mewtwo replied back.

"I'm not foolish I'm just an idiot." Capt. Falcon said back, trying to defend himself…

With that the team went with Mewtwo.

As Roknae was frantically trying to find it, Kirby decides to jump up and see if he could find it from the air. He spots it and goes over to it.

"GUYS! I'VE GOT IT!" Kirby yelled.

Everyone ran out of the maze and then on to the platform.

"Chutton wins Reward!"

"Wahoo!"

"So-a, what-a did we-a win-a?" Mario asked.

Teal pondered for a moment. Then said, "Well, since I'm getting tired and/or is lazy, you've won Immunity!"

"Yay"

"Roknae, I'll see you at tribal council."

When they got back to camp, no one really did anything. Capt. Falcon, though, ran out of the forest and into the water with a fish suit on.

"How's this Yoshi? See, I'm one with the fish, I am the fish."

Yoshi sighs, "That was just an expression, I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

Fox looked at Capt. Falcon, then asked, "Where did he get that fish suit?"

"Over there at Tom Nooks concession stand." DK said, pointing toward a wooden stand, with all sorts of overpriced junk. Behind it, stood Tom Nook. He waved at them all.

* * *

Link sat at the confession, "I was a bit confused at what was happening. First Tom Nook and then at the challenge. I mean, I thought it was a reward challenge. I guess my teammates lied to me….. 

Flash back…..

"Well here we go to the Immunity challenge" Link said right before going to the reward challenge.

"Actually, young'un, it's just a reward challenge."

"Are you sure, I thought he said immunity."

:No, you 'er just a stupid elf, what do you know?"

"Well I guess….but aren't you an elf?"

"Nope, I'm from Gerudo Valley; I'm not like you northerners. I take pride in where I be born in."

"Yea….I forgot."

End flash back….

"I'm gona try and get everyone to vote off Ganon cause he lied to us."

* * *

Link started telling Zelda about his plan. 

"Well Link, Teal actually did say it was a reward challenge."

"Oh, I see, you're in an alliance with him, you're all against me, everyone of you…"

Fox walks by,

"Hi Link."

"Off with your head traitor!"

"What are you-? AH! Get away from me! HELP!"

Zelda used her magical powers to make Link teleport back to her.

"Calm down Link, lay down, let me help you relax….."

CUT! Freeze everything!

Teal walks in, "What is going on here? Zelda, you should know better than to start flirting with Link. You know I have no clue on how to write a romance fic because I have no life! I didn't categorize this story as Humor/Romance, or Romance/humor. Save your feelings until after the game. And don't try it in my Resident Nintendo story either or else I'll sick a zombie on you. Alright, now that that's clear, let's go on with the story."

(rewinds back to before)

"Calm down Link. You know what Link, I think we're the only intelligent ones here,"

They look around the camp and see Luigi trying to keep the fire going with his hands, Fox getting buried alive by falling coconuts and DK scratching his butt and eating a banana.

"You see? So that's why I think we should go in an alliance. But first we should focus are attention on someone else. Peach."

"Why Peach? She hasn't done anything."

"Exactly. She hasn't done anything. And I want her off because I should be the only princess here. "

"I agree, but I have a question…."

"What?"

"Where did DK get that banana?"

"Must I point out everything?" Zelda pointed toward Tom Nooks concession stand.

Tom Nook waved.

So Peach was getting her own alliance into place. Well kinda.

"……And I'm pretty, and gorgeous, and I'm a good cook. And that's why you should be in an alliance with me."

Pikachu cocked his eyebrow at her, "I've never seen you cook yet."

"Well I haven't seen any frying pans here either, so that explains that."

"No…it doesn't.." Everyone started to walk away.

"No wait come back! Luigi, you'll help me right?"

"But-a I-a don't-a even like-a you."

"But Mario will pound your head in if you let me get voted off."

"Good-a point-a, he-a was-a always the fatter and-a meaner brother. Okey Dokey, I'll-a help-a."

So Zelda alliance and Peach alliance started trying to convince each other who to vote for. Basically, each wanted to vote the other out, Peach voting for Zelda, Zelda voting for Peach.

At Tribal council…..

Teal stood once again in front of the glowing fire, while the tribe sat on the other side.

"So it seems you were in for a surprise today Roknae, With the challenge and all."

"Yea, that was unfair." Fox said.

"Yes, yes it was. Now anywho, why do you think you lost in the challenge, Capt. Falcon?"

"Well, if Kirby never have jumped up in the air and found the flag."

"Now don't go blaming other people just cause your idiocy cost you the challenge."

"I wasn't I just was…"

"Alright, Alright Mr. Fish Suit, just go vote already."

Everyone voted and Teal went to tally the votes.

First vote…….Peach, second vote…….Zelda, third vote……Ganondorf (Link then innocently smiles at Zelda.) Fourth vote……Zelda, (Zelda glares evilly at Link) Fifth vote…..Peach, sixth vote Zelda, (Zelda starts strangling Link) seventh vote, Pikachu…..

"Alright we got 3 votes Zelda. 2 votes Peach, 1 vote Pikachu, and 1 vote Ganondorf

Eighth vote………..Ganondorf, Ninth vote………Peach, tenth vote Ganondorf.(Zelda loosens her grip on Link's neck)……..Last vote……Luigi."

"Well now, the first tie breaker is being held. Ganondorf, Zelda, Peach, since you are the three most voted for you will have to do a challenge."

"Don't the people get to vote again?"

"Seriously, how many people do you think will change there votes?"

"Well……."

"Exactly, so everyone, we will have a match of Rock Paper Scissors."

"But that's stupid."

"So are you. Now start, Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Zelda does a rock, Peach does a rock, and Ganondorf does scissors.

"Well Ganon, the Rocks have spoken, you have been voted out of the tribe."

"That's ain't in the least bit fair! This is because I'm southern ain't it? You racist bigot!"

Teal pulls a lever and off he goes.

* * *

Hehe...bigot... 

Alright, I'm finally done with this one.

I do have a life other than this you know. Well actually no, I don't. I have about as much spare time as a squirrel's amount of acorns he hoards for winter. Wow that didn't make any sense what-so-ever.

Well Anywho, mostly I'll be working on converting the chaps. Again soon….I never realized my humor is strangely odd.….especially in script format….Least now I can understand what I was trying to make into a joke…

Now time to make another Capt. Falcon show chap….

You guys and your craving for reading my humor…I just can't understand it.


	4. Alliances, 7 thru 9

Yay! More story!

* * *

Chutton Tribe, day 7. 

"Can you believe we've been out here for 7 days already?" Popo asked evidently surprised he'd been out there for 7 days…

"Yea." Kirby said.

"Oh."

Roy ran over to the middle of camp and yelled out, "Hey! Everybody! We're done with the shelter!"

Everyone rushed over to see it. They were all joyous and happy, laughing and even skipping as they neared the shelter….and then were all greatly disappointed to see four sticks standing up with a leaf over it.

"So what do you think?" Roy said smiling.

"It sucks." Y. Link said blankly.

"Oh, come on guys, it isn't that bad…" Ness said, "Oh look, the local crabs are moving in. You guys better pick your rooms fast."

"There's not even enough room for all of us." Y. Link stated.

"Of course there is." Roy got up and walked over to the corner of the 'shelter', "You see, I'll put my hand in this corner, Falco can put his wing over there, and Bowser can put his foot over in that corner….

Bowser shook his head in disgrace, "Well this sucks."

"Tell-a me-a-bout it."

"I agree," said a voice which sounded to be the owner of an awful haircut.

The tribe turned around and to their surprise, it was Donald Trump.

"Roy, you really sucked it today. I mean, you were a star before and now you've lost it. Didn't you think the tribe would have objections to this?" Trump asked coldly.

"I know but…"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. I also noticed that Y. Link wasn't doing much for the team either. What…were you doing?"

"Well nothing because no one gave me something to do."

"Just because no one gave you anything to do doesn't mean you can't ask, you have to take responsibility. Be more mature for you age. You're acting like you're seven years old!"

"But I am seven!"

"It's true, he is." Samus said.

"Samus," Trump turned to face her, "You don't have room to talk here based on your performance. It was a pretty risky thing you did."

"What? What did I do?"

"You blasted down tree's with your cannon. That was very risky. You took a big risk……I like risks. So Roy, due to your terrible performance in this task. You're fired."

And with a wave of Trumps hand, Roy is fired. Roy starts to walk out.

Teal then skydives from the sky seeing as though he can't parachute from the ocean, and landed in front of Trump, "Hold u! Trump? I could've expected as much from you. I go to the bathroom for 5 minutes and you come on the show acting like you own the place. This is my story now go away."

"I'll offer you 5 million dollars for this show. It's a hit and I must have it."

"One, this is a story, two, I can make 10 million dollars if I wanted to because this is my story and I could write that I get ten million. Watch."

Teal then saw an overly suspicious rock laying on the side of the beach. Ignoring the conversation he was having, he walked over and tipped the rock over. Underneath was a briefcase filled with 10 billion dollars!

"So like I was saying…I'm not giving you this show. When Jeff Probst tried challenging me for control over the show, he ended up hosting old reruns of Wheel of Fortune. I don't think you want to host reruns do you?"

"That is unfortunate that we could not strike a deal. Well then I'll be off."

Suddenly, a state of the arc, 'TrumpCopter' flew down to pick him up. Then Teal pulled out an RPG and blew up the copter. The author walked away laughing maniacally.

"Well that was odd." Falco said.

"Does this mean I'm not fired?" Roy asked.

"Yes, now help us make a new shelter." Samus said pulling Roy over to cut down more wood.

Roknae Tribe day 8.

Teal had already come to tell them about the challenge that would take place in a few hours but in the meantime the tribe was being slowly split into 2 clans. Peach the leader of one and Zelda the leader of the other. Peach had Luigi, Fox, Dk, and Yoshi on her side and Zelda had Link, Capt. Falcon, Pikachu, and Mewtwo.

Zelda sat on her 'side' of the beach talking to her clan. Basically the tribe was split by a chopped down tree.

"I don't know what happened at the last tribal council, but you guys were supposed to vote out Peach." Zelda said.

"Yea, but voting for other people made the council more interesting." Pikachu said.

Everyone nodded.

"I don't care! I don't want to get voted off because my fellow clansmen are not loyal enough!"

"I don't think our fellow viewers would like it if we were to have an exact schedule each week. It would get boring." Mewtwo replied.

"Quiet you! You were made in China!"

Mewtwo hung his head low in shame.

On the other side of camp…

"Well, I hope you all start listening to me next tribal council so we can vote off Zelda." Peach said.

"Why do we even want to vote off Zelda?" Fox questioned.

"I sense a plot hoooooollle." DK said.

"It's not a plot hole! It's just that I should be the only princess on this beach!" Peach said defiantly, "So now it's the Mushroom Kingdom all stars against the minor Nintendo gamers." Peach said mocking the other teams' unimportance.

"I, uh….I'm not from the Mushroom Kingdom." Fox stated.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME WHELP!" Peach screamed demonically.

"But I….But…I didn't question anything…"

Peach's eyes soon started to enlight in flames….literally. This told Fox to stop talking.

Challenge Time!

"Chutton you get to see the new Roknae tribe, Ganon voted out. This is a memory challenge. There are 20 buckets and inside are different statues. There are 10 different statues and 2 of each. Whichever team gets the most pairs win."

"I have randomly chosen and Chutton goes first."

Kirby stepped up first. "OK, Um….A-1 and C-4."

"HA! Wrong, loser!"

Mewtwo stepped up next, "Using my psychic powers, I can see that C-7 and G-0 are similar."

"Well, if by similar you mean nonexistence, then I guess you're right…But you're still wrong."

Many turns went by and eventually, Chutton got 3 and Roknae got 4.

"A-2 A-5." Ness said as the buckets were soon decreasing in number.

"Correct."

Link stepped up, "B-3 and D-5"

"Correct."

Y. Link spoke out, "Hey I have a question. If Link got that one shouldn't I get it since I'm his younger self? I'm just going to get it anyways in ten years."

"What? Oh. Sure. Go ahead. So now the score is tied. And since there is only 2 bucket left and its Chutton's turn Chutton wins reward. This week's reward is a new shelter! You will now get a cheap straw shack."

"Yay!"

Yoshi shouted angrily at Link, "Nice going Link, You just lost it for us."

"You're such a loser." Peach said.

"FREAKISH ELF CHILD!" Capt. Falcon screamed.

At Chutton, some workers built then a magnificent cheap straw shack. It was so magnificent, it held only about 4 people.

At Roknae the tribe decided to each build a shelter for each of their "teams" and since Mewtwo and Link already had almost finished the shelter, Team Peach pretty much slept in the cold for the next few days.

Peach started whining again in a few hours, "I can't believe this, I want a shelter and I want it now!"

"If I do say so myself, I don't think anyone really cares about what you wish for Peach." Which was indubitably DK based on his awesome interpretation of a British accent.

"Yea, I don't really like any of you." Fox said.

Peach started crying, "Well…you can all die. In a ditch. In the middle of nowhere. At night."

"But-a, If-a we were to-a die-a, we would just-a come-a back to life-a." Luigi replied.

"Fine, you can all get your health to 999 and suffer in a ditch. In the middle of nowhere. At night."

"That's mean." Yoshi said, his feelings already hurt, " So now you must have a time out."

Yoshi shot out his tongue and took in Peach. She then comes out as an egg. She struggles desperately to get out of the egg, but she's just a weak frail princess and ends up passing out of exhaustion.

Chutton tribe day 9

The tribe was still celebrating their victory of the Cheap Straw Shack up until 2 A.M. Then Kirby realized there wasn't a real reason to like a straw shack such as the one they have. "Hey guys…..Why are we happy out this Cheap Straw Shack?"

Everyone started mumbling out answers such as 'I don't know,' and were soon greatly depressed.

"I mean it only houses about 3 people. Maybe 4 if someone hung on the ceiling, but that might make it collapse. Wow this sucks." Kirby said realizing the reality of it all.

"Well I better claim a corner fast," Falco said walking hurriedly over to the right corner.

"I already claimed the right corner. Don't think about it." Samus said.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Look you birdbrain, that spot is mine so bug off."

"I don't see your name on it."

"Who puts their name on the spot where they sleep?"

"Obviously Ness."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well right on the floor here it says Ness." Falco said staring down at the word 'Ness' imprinted in the sand.

"Well I get the left corner then."

But before Samus could get there, Pichu had ran out of nowhere with a stick in his hand, and writes his name on the floor.

"Fine then I get the middle."

Falco makes a dash towards the middle but Samus pulls out her bazooka. Falco was "persuaded" into sleeping outside after their "talk"

Challenge Time!

"Hello. How do you like you're new shelter Chutton?"

"It sucks." Bowser said blatantly.

"That's nice. Well on to the challenge. In this challenge 1 person will be on a chair instructing the rest of the tribe to pick up ladder rungs lain out on the beach here. Once you have all the rungs, assemble on this ladder and go up it. Take the Immunity and you win. The tribesmen picking up the rungs will be blindfolded. So pick your speakers and let's get it on."

Ness was the speaker for Chutton and Mewtwo was the one for Roknae.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

"Alright Mario, to your right there is one on the ground." Mario started walking to the left. "No, your right…. No your right! Right! MARIO I SAID RIGHT!"

Mario started to walk the other direction.

"Wait hold on…Is it your right? It could be mine," Mario started walking back to the left.

"…hang on…ummm…..Yea. Your right."

Mario called out, "I'm right? Or-a go-a right?"

"GO RIGHT!"

"Whose-a right!"

"My right!"

"Which is your-a right? I-a can't-a see you!"

Mario started having convulsions not knowing which way to go. Then a flying ladder rung smacked Mario in the back of the head. This was the work of Mewtwo who used his powers to levitate the rung.

"What? That's cheating, Teal, Aren't you going to do something?" Ness asked.

"Nah, I'm a little tired of writing."

"But….."

"Please stop with the conversations, I told you I'm getting tired of writing."

Ness mumbles something under his breath and went back to commanding his team to pick up more rungs.

After a while, Teal fell asleep and Mewtwo used his powers to bring all the rungs back. He assembled them and climbed up the ladder to get the immunity idol.

"Roknae win Immunity." Teal said just waking up from his nap.

So as Roknae cheered gleefully, Chutton walked away depressed, wondering why Ness didn't try cheating. When they got back to camp people started talking.

"So Popo, who do you think is going to get voted out? Do you think it's me? Cause I didn't lose it for us, Mewtwo cheated. I don't think it should be me, it's not my fault, it's Tea- I mean…..um….Fate. Its Fates fault." Ness said to Popo

"Well I don't know, Fate seems to get blamed for a heckova lot of things."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well I just was saying that fate gets blamed for a lot of things."

Falco walked into their conversation, "I think I see where he's going with this Ness."

"What?" Ness asked.

"So, I think you're saying that if we harness the power of moldy coconuts, we can rule the world? Am I right?"

"Coconuts? What are you-?" Popo was confused.

Kirby walked up, "No, no, Falco, that's just stupid, I'm pretty sure he was meaning that he was going to rule the world with mold soup. _Soup. _And not just any soup mind you, The one Moldy Soup, _TO RULE THEM ALL!_"

(To Rule them All quote was most definitely not stolen from Lord of the Rings and/or from Legendary Frog's 'One Ring to Rule them All cartoons….)

* * *

Bowser sat at the camera place…thing… "So I'm just walking by when I hear Kirby and Falco talking about ruling the world with moldy soup. So I'm like count me in. I can so dig being supreme overlord of the world with statues erected in my name everywhere and my massive armies of Koopas and Goombas at my disposal….Oh the power." Somehow saying that whole sentence without taking a breath once, Bowser still found time to start drooling at the power.

* * *

"Alright so if all of us are going to rule the world together we have to stick together, so let's say we go in an alliance." Kirby suggested to the two of them away from camp. 

"Yea, ok, let's vote off Mario." Bowser proposed.

"Why?"

"Because every time I try to do something evil, he foils my plans. And I only have 4 fingers so I can't flick him off." Bowser said sadly.

"I feel your pain man but we should try to vote with everyone else so no one gets suspicious."

Over by the shelter Y. Link, Popo, and Ness discuss some important strategies with one another.

"No way, I can't believe both of you guys brought along your Yu-Gi-Oh cards with you too!" Y. Link squealed in happiness.

"Yea, I know, it's unbelievable. So anyone have any rare cards?" Ness asked

"I got a Dark Magician." Popo said laying down the card. Popo Oooooed at it

"Oh Yea? Well lay your eyes on this." Y. Link slaps 6 cards down to reveal all the pieces of Exodus.

"Oh My GOD! That's the most powerful monster in all of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. You are so lucky."

"You know it Be-atch."

"Hey Ness, I challenge you to a duel." Popo said.

"Bring it on old man."

Out of the blue, a giant stadium pops out of the sand and Popo and Ness take their positions.

"Now you will see the true power of my cards." Popo yelled over.

"You'll never defeat me!"

"Oh but I will, It's only a matter of time before I draw my Dark Magician card and totally reveal it's awesome might and obliterate your life points. And once you are taken care of, I will rule the universe! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"GASP! No!"

"Yes and instead of just shooting you down with my guards I will have a card match with you." A few guards popped out of nowhere.

"You're insane!"

"That doesn't matter now; let us pick our first hand of cards." Popo takes a card, "Haha! My dark Magician! Now I play Dark magician in attack stance!" Popo turns the card sideways, "Attack his life points."

"Not so fast, you'll have to do better than that! Activate Hadoxen's trap card preventing you from attacking me for a turn."

"But Ness, I have a Magic card here that disables all trap cards!"

"That may be true but my Nasferatu monster has the power to destroy all Trap and magic cards."

"You think that will work? My Dark Magician has the special power to disable any special powers that a monster like your Nasferatu wields."

"Well my Red eyes Black dragon can totally whip your Butt!"

"GASP! NO!"

"Yes! Now Red eyes Black dragon attack!"

The black dragon shoots a plasma beam out of its mouth and decimates Popo and his life points. At least I think it was Popo…

"Well I'm thinking about voting off one of the kids, they are pretty much useless here." Samus said staring at the two's sad attempt of fun.

"I agree. But who?" Roy asked.

"I'm gona vote Popo. He can't really do anything and he's mostly popular in Japan. No one cares about him here."

"Ok."

Tribal Council….

"So how does it feel to get jipped at a challenge guys?"

"It-a felt-a very painful."

"Coo, well lets get on with the voting."

Once again every one voted, Teal got the vase/pot/urn/thinga-ma-jig and read the votes.

"First vote……Popo. Second vote…..Ness. Third vote….wait….aw screw it the rest of 'em say Popo, so Popo the tribe has spoken, good bye.

"You may have beaten me this time Ness but next time I'll get you!"

And with a pull of a lever off Popo goes into the sunset.

* * *

I wish I had a magical computer program that switches everything to story format…this is boring….Yet it will be done! 

Vexatious little script format….

Oooooo big words….

If you have ever seen Yu-Gi-Oh, you would know the true terror I am speaking of. Everything I have written here is absolutely true. This happens in about every episode in which they go back and forth blocking each others attack for about 3 episodes until the main character somehow outsmarts the supreme evil man with many guards who can just easily shoot Yu-Gi-Oh straight in the head and avoid any useless battling. Sorry if you actually like the show. I pity you and your pointless half hours that you waste what could good 'having a life' time. Instead, you watch Yu-Gi-Oh. You must have had a deprived childhood and for that I'm am supremely sorry.

You can not actually rule the world with moldy soup or coconuts. Do not attempt to do so unless you want to be shot by government troops. People attempting to try this will be shot, trust me, I know.


	5. Cylinderdicular 10 thru 12

OMFG! I gotta start finding a way to get on my computer faster…

So on starts the special two chapter/episode update,

Survivor: Smash Bros.

The only Survivor where Toad, Daisy, or Wario are not in it!

Seriously, though, why put them in? No one likes them…except those who do…

So…yea…reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

The Chutton team walked back from tribal council satisfied with their decision. I mean, Popo did lose in the card battle. He had to go. And he was trying to take over the world. That wouldn't work well with Kirby, Falco, and Bowser's plans...

Roknae tribe, day 10

"So I was like, No way Bowser, your not capturing me looking like that……" Peach was saying while being fanned by Fox.

Fox was panting heavily from all the work he was doing, "Can't I…Just…stop…fanning…now?"

"Shut up slave, you will listen to my story and you will like it." Peach took out a whip and cracked it on Fox's back.

"OW! Stop that!"

"MY WORD IS LAW!" Peach screamed hysterically.

Luigi walked up, saw Peach, and asked, "What-a is up with her-a?"

Peach then started hissing and growling like a rabbit on steroids and jumped on top of Luigi. Everyone just stood there as the brawl went on. Some get to thinking, it is wrong to just stand there while Luigi is getting ripped to shreds, but then they got to thinking, it is wrong to but into other peoples affairs and they decided to just walk away.

* * *

Link sat by the camera, "So I was watching the fight between Peach and Luigi, and I was all like, sweet! And then I was all like, not sweet! Violence is a bad influence to the younger sorts! And then I was all like. What younger sort? And then I was all like…."

This went on for a few hours. The camera man stopped listening after awhile and eventually left. When he came back 5 hours later, Link was still talking like the camera was still in front of him.

* * *

Fox's turn to talk in the camera! "Peach is starting to creep me out. I mean she started eating human flesh. Luigi's human flesh…Just the other day, when we brought in fish from the shore we caught, Peach bit off a fish's head! She laughed maniacally claiming she saved us all from the Anti Christ. But then what really scared me was when she started foaming at the mouth. I'm afraid of her. Maybe Tom Nook has a straight jacket I can borrow…

* * *

Challenge time!

Teal stood atop a podium with a table next to him. On the table was several platters of strangely deformed bugs. There was no doubt that the castaways would have to eat them.

"Well guys, I'm sure you can already guess that I'm going to force you to eat these bugs."

Everyone moaned.

"Now come on folks, this is gonna be a fun challenge, especially when you get to see people hurl all over your shoes! Alright, so each team will send up one of their tribesmen to compete against a bug eating challenge. Whomever eats the bug first, yes you guessed it, wins. So, Roknae, since you have one extra member, who will you sit aside today?"

"Well, Peach isn't really herself today, so we choose her." Pikachu said, throwing a convulsing Peach to the ground. She lay there on the ground twitching uncontrollably with fountains of foam shooting from her mouth.

"I don't blame you. Alright, first pair….Kirby and C. Falcon."

They both walked up, and at Teal's signal, they both get to work. Kirby sucked down the first deformed insect while C. Falcon tried opening the bug's mouth. He then lifted his foot and attempted to stick it inside the mouth.

"Falcon…what the hell are you doing?" Teal asked

"Trying to get the bug to eat me, why?"

"Just go…get off the stage and just go…Next up, Mario and Luigi."

They both picked up their insect and put it in their mouths. They chewed on them slowly and Luigi threw up the insect/worm/thing. Mario swallowed it because of his fat gut and the ability to digest a sickening things. Next group was Mewtwo and Pichu. Mewtwo ate the bug casually and Pichu just decided not to try. This was one of the few times that Mewtwo was glad the makers of him forgot to give him taste buds. Next group Dk and Bowser. Dk, being an ape just ate the bug, enjoying every last bite. Needless to say, Bowser threw up too. Next up was Falco and Link. Again since Falco was a bird, he was used to eating bugs so he ate his share first. Then was Zelda and Samus. Samus desperately tried to shove the bug thru her helmet but failed. She never could understand why she couldn't eat the bug. Zelda ate the bug first nonetheless. Next was Ness and Fox. Fox forced the bug down his throat first and won. Next was Pikachu and Y. Link. Pikachu ate it and then hurled on the sand, but not before Y. Link threw his up. Pikachu won that round. Last up was Yoshi and Roy. Yoshi looked at the bug for awhile, then looked at Roy. He was struggling to swallow his. Yoshi then smiled and shot out his tongue, taking the bug, and retracting it back inside. Roy spit out the bug and walked back to his group.

"Well, Roknae wins. After making Roy eat that incredibly disgusting bug I realized that Roy's team had already won too many rounds and the last round didn't count at all!"

"Dude! You made me eat that for nothing? That's uncool, man!"

Teal laughed, "Yea…I was hoping for you to hurl though. That would've been great…Oh yea, almost forgot, your reward! Luigi's gloves!

Luigi gleamed in joy.

"Hey! Why would we need his gloves!" Zelda protested, "We already know how to make fire!"

"Yes." Teal stated

"Yes?"

"Yes, now leave me alone."

The teams walked back to camp. When they each returned, they found a huge pile of sticks and rope with a note on it. It said that they had to build a working raft for the next challenge.

Chutton tribe, day 11.

Samus took a good look at the sticks then said, "We're making a square raft. End of discussion. Got it?"

"Who died and made you leader of our team?" Bowser asked.

"That crabs we ate for dinner last night. It told me right before it died that I was the new leader."

"That's just stupid! Crabs can't appoint a sovereign of a camp!"

"I disagree."

"Humph." Bowser crossed his arms, then suggested, "But can't we make a cylinderdicular raft?"

"Bowser, there's no such thing as a cylinderdicular raft. Now shut up and help me build."

Bowser grunted and reluctantly helped build the raft.

Meanwhile back at Roknae…..

Capt. Falcon and Pikachu were examining the sticks and were trying to figure out how to go about making a raft.

"I think we should cut these sticks in half and our team can use 1 half and Peaches team can use the other." Capt. Falcon suggested.

"That's the greatest stupid idea I have heard today." Pikachu said sarcastically.

"You really think so? Alright then let's get to work."

Capt. Falcon pulls out a machete and chops the sticks in half.

"NOOO! Falcon you idiot! Now we'll never get a raft up and floating by tomorrow! Why must you be so stupid?"

"You're just jealous." Capt. Falcon said defiantly.

"Am I?" Pikachu sighed.

"Well I thought you were. Are you? Wait that's what you asked me. Hm….so confused……" Captain Falcon pondered this for no reason in particular.

Heh, Particular rhymes with cylinderdicular…which also rhymes with perpendicular…

Pwned.

* * *

Pikachu sat at the camera, "So Capt. Falcon cut up our sticks that were needed to build a raft. Some times I really want to destroy all the stupid people. I mean, just look at him now….

Capt. Falcon pranced around the background singing, "Half past the monkey swass!"

"I mean, seriously, what's a swass?"

* * *

Challenge!

"So I hope you all brought your rafts today. Let's see, Chutton seems to have managed to pull off a disgraceful raft…but Roknae, where's your raft?"

Pikachu nudged Falcon, "Go ahead Falcon, tell him what you did."

"I cut the sticks in half…" Falcon hung his head in shame.

"You what?"

"I cut them up and ate them." Falcon said, sniffling.

"You ate them!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Dear god….Capt. Falcon, what's wrong with you?" Teal asked.

"I had a deprived childhood."

"Obviously. Captain Falcon, due to you're stupidity, Chutton wins Immunity."

Random cheers erupted from Chutton.

When Roknae got back to camp, Zelda consulted with her alliance.

"I think we should vote off C. Falcon."

"I don't know," Link said, "Peach is getting a little strange lately. What do you think Pikachu?"

"Capt. Falcon is an idiot, but as much as I want to get rid of him, that would deplete part of our team and then we would be outnumbered. I think we should go after Peach."

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes, I could probably persuade someone to go against Peach and vote with us."

"That would be a good idea, what do you think C. Falcon?" Link asked.

"Well I think we should vote out Peach too." Capt. Falcon said.

"What? Why is he here?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"I invited him over. He was all alone over there. He seemed lonely."

"But I told you not to call him over on the account of that we were planning on voting him off!"

"B..B..But..B..But…" Link stuttered for an excuse, "Cheeseballs?"

"Just forget about it."

After they meeting, Mewtwo went over to Fox and Luigi who were still trying to get the shelter up.

"Fox, Luigi, you seem unhappy with your alliance under Peach's force. Join us, join the Dark side. You don't know the power that we have. Come with us and leave Peach. Join. Join Join…..

"Well I hate Peach. So I guess I'll join but, this whole dark side thing?"

"Who-a cares, Peach is untrustworthy, and must-a I remind you we placed her-a in a straight jacket?"

"Actually you do, but sure we'll join."

"Excellent, Excellent! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flames surrounded Mewtwo with thunderstorms over head.

"Hey! Cut that out, you're gonna ruin our shelter!" Zelda screamed from the beach.

The chaos died down and Mewtwo apologized.

Tribal Council!

"So Roknae, who do you think was responsible for losing this challenge? Wait, that was a stupid question, why do you think C. Falcon is such an idiot?" Teal asked as they entered the council.

"GAHHH!HISS GARGLEFRAHGADOO!" Peach shrieked.

Yoshi hit Peach over the head knocking her out.

"Bad Peach, bad!" Yoshi pushed Peach behind the rest of the team.

Dk then spoke ignoring Peach's outburst, "Ahem, well, if you ask me, which you are, I assume when Capt. Falcon ate the bug at the challenge, a virus spread inside the man and made him even more stupid then his already stupid state causing him to lose even more brain cells making him cut up all the sticks and eating them raw. Yes, yes, I believe that's right. Indubitably."

"… Well, other than the fact that I didn't understand what you're talking about, I think you might be on to something. But, I'm to lazy to think about that so just get to the voting.

Everyone voted, Teal tallied the votes and then read them aloud.

"First vote C. falcon. Second vote Peach. Third, fourth and fifth vote are Peach. Sixth vote C. Falcon. Seventh vote, Capt. Falcon. Next vote Peach, And then Peach again, Peach, the tribe has spoken, see ya freak!"

"FLUFFER NUTTER JAMBOREE! WEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

And with the pull of the lever, off went Peach.

* * *

And now I'm done.

And for all that care, me and my cousins made the song half passed the monkey swass. It was the 4th of July and somehow, I don't know how or why, but my cousin said half passed the monkey swass. So then I made a catchy jingle out of it. I also made the country hit

"When the Buffalos Don't Shine Anymore" also known as " The Buffalos Don't Shine in Marshmallow Fields"

If only I could actually show how the song actually goes…

R&R…Well…I don't know why you would Read & review after you just read the chapter…but that's not my problem now is it?


	6. The New Reign 13 thru 15

On starts the next part of the story! I pity those who are still reading.

And please excuse my British accent for DK. I got most of my British words from Kolorado from Paper Mario 1. That guy is awesome. He owns your existence.

Tom Nook….

IS THE ANTI CHRIST!

* * *

Everyone came back, relieved, from tribal council knowing that they would never be bitten again by Peach. Even DK and Yoshi, who are now on the chopping block, were joyous.

Dk walked up to Yoshi, "I say chum, what do we do now, eh?"

"Now that Peach is gone and Luigi and Fox betrayed us, we don't stand a chance in this game. Maybe we should try sucking up."

"Why, that is a grand idea old bean, I think I will try it now. Cheerio then."

"Yea whatever. Wait? Did you call me a bean? And Cheerios? Where? Are you hiding them!"

So with the misinterpretation of DK's accent, Yoshi went around camp saying that Dk was stashing beans and Cheerios somewhere. This ended up to tying Fox Dk to a tree and interrogating him.

"Alright Dk? Where did you stash them?" Fox asked.

"I do not believe I know what you are talking about." Fox slapped Dk

"I think you do." Fox said.

"Honestly chap, why would I have them in the first place? I would rather have bananas and bugs."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, which is it gonna be?"

"I'm quite sorry indeed Fox, but I don't have any Cheerios or beans."

Fox punched Dk in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, " You lie!"

"I…Don't have them.."

"I'm gonna ask you again, Where are they?"

"I don't have them, I say!

Fox pulled out his gun from the holster, Damn it DK! I don't want to do this, but if I have to…"

Luigi walked up to Dk and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dk, just-a answer Fox, this-a whole ordeal can be over with-a. Then-a we-a could get-a back to our lives-a. Do you want something? Water, and coconut?"

"A coconut would be quite nice.."

Fox shot his gun in the air, "Tell us where the goods are, then you can have a coconut!"

"I don't….."

"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO HEAR!" Fox yelled.

Meanwhile at Chutton, Ness was dueling Y. Link in another card duel. We all know where this is going, so see chapter 4 and replace the name Popo with Y. Link. And there's your battle. Over by the fire, Mario and Bowser sat by the fire.

"Why are they-a doing that-a here, shouldn't they be helping fishing or-a something?" Mario asked no one in particular.

"Mario?"

"Yes, Bowser?"

"I despise you."

"I-a despise you too-a."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye."

Falco sat at the camera, "You know, I have the sudden urge to vote off Tealfrog and then be free from this island. If I get everyone to join with me, then it might just work!"

Then, Tealfrog changed Falco's thoughts and reversed them.

"I love Tealfrog." Falco pulls out a chibi Tealfrog plushie and hugs it for hours.

Challenge time!

"Well today's challenge is an obstacle course, woot woot! Woot with me everyone!"

Alas, no one wooted.

"...no? Well ok fine you don't have to. On to the challenge. You have to first figure out how to get out of this cage, then will climb across a rope bridge and then jump into a pit, infested with poisonous snakes and then swim thru a lake with killer whales who haven't eaten in a few days/weeks/months, and then when you get out of the lake, because I know you all will," Tealfrog laughed to himself, "You then will have to eat a bowl of chocolate Lucky Charms! First team to finish wins. Survivors ready!

"NO!" Roknae screamed.

"No?"

"Capt. Falcon still is in the bathroom…." Zelda said.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess we can start."

GO!

So the teams were each locked in their own cage. They realized they needed the key that was a few feet away from the cage. Each team got to work on tying sticks together when Mewtwo then just grabbed the key via telekinetic grabbing. Ness caught on and did the same. Each team then were running frantically up the rope bridge when Link got his foot caught.

"Go on without me!"

"Sure thing!" They all left Link behind.

So the rest ran up leaving Link behind. Bowser though, since was huge, sorta broke thru the netting and was left behind as well. When they came upon the pit, Mewtwo and Kirby just floated across. The rest had to go inside. Since Pichu and Pikachu resembled rats, they were attacked first and were left behind. Losers. So then it was to the Killer whale Lake. Mewtwo just teleported across again and so did Ness. And Zelda. Kirby tried to puff across but could puff no longer and fell into the lake. The plumbers made a desperate swim but do to the fatness of Mario; he was slowed down quite considerably. Dk, being a monkey…..well he's a monkey. Y. Link swam across along with Yoshi. Falco, who just realized that he could fly, flew across and Samus sank to the bottom and walked under water. Then, Falco remembered he couldn't fly and fell in to the lake. He swam out the same moment Samus walked out. Now the only ones left in the lake were Mario, Roy, Dk, Fox, and nobody had seen Kirby. Then the whales started to attack. Mario tried to swim to safety but alas, was too fat and ended up being swallowed by a whale giving Roy a chance to get across while the whales were occupied. Dk was their next target and was devoured in a sheer second while Fox swam as fast as his scrawny arms and legs could take him. Then a different kind of whale emerged from the lake. It was pink. The whale just drifted into the shore and then mystically transformed into Kirby.

Fox made it up on the shore and then it was time for the cereal. Normally Kirby or Yoshi would take it in quickly but Seeing as though they are **magically** delicious, they felt the need to chew on the **magically** deliciousness.

Samus didn't want to take her helmet off so she didn't get very far. The rest dug in. Zelda was taking her time like the princess she was, Luigi tried swallowing it whole but ended up choking. Roy had never encountered cereal before and swung his sword at it. Y. Link and Ness happily ate it. Then, a whale shot out water from its hole on it's head and Mario popped out and landed next to the bowls of cereal. Mario gleamed at the thought of eating chocolate and dug in.

In the end, due to Mario's fattivity, he ate his bowl and several other peoples bowls as well. Since Roknae couldn't eat their cereals since Mario ate theirs, Chutton won.

"Chutton wins reward! You're reward is Mario's gloves since I don't have anything else for you guys. Now go away. And be sure to collect C. F. from the bathroom. Oh, and don't worry everyone's still alive and well back at camp.

Chutton Tribe day……13?

Falco was consulting people about voting Teal off at the next tribal council. But that didn't last very long given that everyone mystically forgot they should vote Teal off. Pichu was still running around like a mindless idiot and shooting off jolts of electricity.

* * *

Kirby sat at the camera, "Pichu really is getting annoying with his sudden burst off energy. He keeps shooting jolts in the water and frying me up. I can't go on like this!

* * *

Pichu sat at the camera, "People might think I'm getting annoying but I just run around like that to relieve stress. It takes my mind off certain things like killing Pikachu and becoming better than him."

Samus walked up to Pichu, "Please, Pichu, stop running around in circles, it getting to all of us."

She looks at the camp to see Kirby huddled by a tree jumping back every time the current gets close, just in case a stray bolt of electricity hits the water. Ness was burnt to a crisp, and Y. Link laid on the sand twitching from intense electrical currents.

"You've got to stop!"

"Okey day, but if I start becoming obsessive with power, it's your fault."

* * *

Over at the bathroom tree thing, Bowser sits waiting to go.

"Mario! My god you've been in there for over 3 hours! I can't hold it much longer!"

"You-a would be-a in here-a too if you-a ate 7 bowls of Chocolate-a Lucky Charms. I've-a got the runs-a." Mario yelled from the tree toilet thing.

"That's just too much information there."

"…and the leaf-a keeps-a ripping…."

"God, Mario, you sick freak, stop!"

Mario: Alright I-a think I'm done-a……No wait, still-a got-a more-a…..

"I can't take much more of this…"

The next day at the challenge….

"Well time to start another challenge. Where's Mario?" Teal asked.

"He, uh, he couldn't make it."

"I see…..well anywho, this challenge, each team will take turns shooting out there teams chips on that board over there with these slingshots. First to shoot out all 10 of their chips win. Roknae, you'll sit someone out since Mario couldn't "attend". Since Chutton won reward, they'll go first.

Roknae sits out Pikachu.

First up was Samus. She drove the first into a direct hit. Next, Fox shot his and hit his chip. Then Falco shot one into his chip Link did the same since he had experience with a slingshot in his younger days. Y. Link, the existence of Links younger days shot out the next target. DK and Bowser tried to get a grip on the slingshot but couldn't due to their large hands. Pichu was too weak and frail to even shoot it and Capt. Falcon shot it at his eye. Roy tried a shot but missed by an inch and Zelda couldn't even get the rock to shoot a foot. Kirby shot and made contact and Mewtwo did as well. Then Ness shot a direct hit while Yoshi failed. The score so far is Chutton 5 Roknae 3. Samus got another hit along with Luigi. Falco missed but Link didn't. Y. Link got another but Dk and Bowser didn't. Pichu again missed and Capt. Falcon shot the rock the right way and hit one of Chutton's. Roy missed again but Zelda finally made contact. Kirby then missed and Mewtwo didn't. Ness and Yoshi both got it. Samus, though hit the chip, it didn't break all the way. Luigi hit his chip leaving the score tied at 9. Falco shot his down as well as Link.

So now it was sudden death. Whoever got a target won. If both people got the target, they would move on to the next people and so on until someone missed. Y. Link got the chip and Dk, knowing it was up to him threw the rock hitting the chip at tremendous power. Bowser tried the same and hit it as well. Pichu, once again missed completely so it was all up to Capt. Falcon. He aimed, and fired in super slow motion as the rock soared thru the sky. Dramatic music started to play.

The rock hit the chip and they cheered. Still cheering in slow motion. Still dancing in slow motion. Still jumping up and down in slow motion. They couldn't stop and started getting worried. They ended up going back to camp in slow motion while Chutton did the same. Except not in slow-mo.

Chutton waited for tribal council thinking up strategies.

Roknae on the other hand still were uncontrollably walking in slow-mo. It was like one of those special melee battles where everything was slow motion. But worse. Well, I personally don't know, I've never been caught up in slow-motion.

Tribal Council.

"Well Chutton, how do you feel about losing to a team completely stuck in slow-mo?"

"It's sucks miserably." Bowser replied.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Teal yelled out.

"But…."

"Just go vote, you've already angered me."

They voted, Teal tallied, Teal read.

"First vote….wait, Teal? Very funny, guys….wait, the next vote is Teal? Ah! They're all Teal! Oh, except this one. It says Pichu. Well then I guess Pichu is going. Bye."

Pichu screams as he gets flung off into the sunset.

A raccoon then walks into the council.

"I think you're mistaken Tealfrog26, you're the one with the most votes, so now the tribe has spoken. Good bye."

"What, Tom Nook? It can't be!"

"Yes, It is I, Tom Nook, and I've come to collect my revenge."

"What did I do?"

"About two years ago, you paid for your last house extension. You never have paid the loan yet."

"I'll get around to it eventually! I swear!"

"That's what you said a year ago. Then you deleted our town."

"What? I would never…"

"You thought you could get rid of me? You thought wrong." Tom Nook pushed his hand out and a wave of wind pushed Teal back onto the floor.

"I didn't delete you! You just got corrupted, that's all!"

"Corrupt? Yes, I would say I am corrupt now, but you…you've been DELETED!"

Tom Nook pulls the lever and shot Teal off into the sky.

"Well everyone, tune in next week for the new episode for Survivor SSBM." Tom Nook said.

"Aren't you going to free us?" Falco asked hopefully.

"No."

"You, dumb raccoon, that's why we voted Teal off, so we could be free, now you will let us free!" Samus demanded.

"Silence! You thought Teal was bad? Well I'm worse, much much worse!"

So the tribe jumped up and ran away leaving the corrupt Tom Nook to reign over the story of Survivor: Smash Bros.

* * *

This is Tom Nook for all you viewers at home, and I've taken over this story.

Tealfrog26 is no more. You shall all bow down to me! MWAHAHAHAHA!

I have finally taken my revenge and also taken over a story in journey for vengeance. Now, I shall force you all to R&R!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Tom Nook, The Terrible 16 thru 18

Read at your own risk.

ON TO THE STORY!

TOM NOOK PWNS YOU ALL! L337!

* * *

Chutton, day…16? 

All of Chutton, excluding Pichu, walked back to their camp after a depressing day at tribal council.

Falco sat plopped down on the ground the moment they returned, "I can't believe we're still here after we voted Teal off. And now Pichu's gone as well. This is the worst day ever!"

"Complaining ain't getting us anywhere Falco." Samus said coldly.

"Neither is you talking." Falco shot back.

"Heck-a I don't-a even know who Tom Nook is…" Mario said trying to avert an argument between Falco and Samus.

"Hey! Don't try to avert an argument between me and Falco!" Samus said trying to not avert the argument between her and Falco.

"Why can't we just avert this argument between you and Falco?" Ness asked, still trying to understand why they can't avert the argument between Falco and Samus.

"Yea," Kirby said, "Averting the argument between Falco and you would avert the argument between Falco and yourself, averting any and all arguments that have and would have taken place."

"Hmm..." Falco thought, "So averting the argument between her and me would avert the argument between her and me, which, in closing, would avert any and all arguments that have and would have taken place…" Falco stated, still trying to make sense of how averting the argument between her and him would avert the argument between her and him, which would also avert any and all arguments that have and would have taken place."

"Exactly, averting the argument between her and you would avert the argument between her and you, which, in closing, would avert any and all arguments that have and would have taken place, I think you're catching on now." Kirby said.

"Wow, now that we know that averting the argument between her and me would avert the argument between her and me, which, in closing, would avert any and all arguments that have and would have taken place, I think I will avert this argument by answering Mario's question as to whom Tom Nook is."

But before Falco could explain, Bowser yelled out from the back, "Shut the HELL UP! I'm trying to get some sleep over here!"

The next day at Chutton….

Y. Link and Ness were talking to Mario.

"So you voted for Pichu?" Y. Link asked, gaping.

"Yes-a, but no one told-a me-a. How-a was a stupid plumber like-a me supposed to know?"

"You were crapping all day in the tree toilet, no one wanted to go tell you, it was like a toxic waste dump over there. I saw a butterfly flutter over, then it disintegrated.

"But-a the chocolate Lucky Charms-a, they were so-a delicious…." Mario said in his defense, still daydreaming about them.

"You know what Mario, I don't care how delicious they were, I think it's time you get what you deserve. You've been shunned."

Y. Link and Ness both turn around and give Mario the cold shoulder, also hinting they didn't want any of his drugs or marijuana.

"Mama mia." Mario sulked off to the forest to start sniffing 1-up shrooms.

* * *

"Everybody is-a blaming me for-a voting off-a Pichu," Mario confessed to the camera, "I feel like no one likes-a me-a. Do you like me?" 

The camera shook left to right.

"It's 'cuz I'm black ain't it?"

* * *

At Rocknae… 

"Hey Link!" Captain Falcon screamed to Link an inch away.

"Yea Falcon!" Link yelled back another inch.

"Why are we yelling!"

"I don't know!"

"Well anywho, I wanted to ask you something, how does thx, mean thanks. I mean, I was just wondering and I thought it would sound something like theks of even thicks.

Then, a thin white rabbit jumped out of the sand and exclaimed, "Did you say Trix?"

Captain Falcon giggled and said, "Silly rabbit, Trix are for.."

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT! I'm so tired of you selfish little (censors) always getting what you (censor) want. Have you ever thought about what I want, what I need? Living in the wild is hard enough, I mean, I'm a talking rabbit! And to top that off, I'm allergic to everything but Trix cereal. So shut you're (censor) mouths and give me a bowl of those Trix!"

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!" Capt. Falcon said flamboyantly.

"You heartless demon! I don't even have a name for (censor) 's sake!"

"Well that is most certainly not my problem little leprechaun." Falcon said.

"I'm not a leprechaun!"

"That's nice Mr. Huggable honey bee."

"What!"

"Run along now crazy cuckoo bird."

"Goddamit, I get no respect. Everywhere I go it's the same thing. I have no reason to go on with my life. I've made my decision, I'm gonna commit suicide…I hope you two are happy."

The Rabbit walked off into the forest to contemplate his untimely death.

Challenge Time!

This time, Nook stood before the castaways laughing in hysterics. Then sat down on a throne behind him.

"Hello useless smashers, and welcome to my death pit of doom!"

"Who are you?" Zelda questioned.

"He's the guy who sold me that fish suit!" Captain Falcon said gleefully.

"Yes, but that was a ploy, see, with that investment, I was able to raise enough money to overthrow the author and claim this show as my own!"

"So, if I may, where is Tealfrog?"

"Most likely watching MXC on tv! MUFAFAFAFA! Now you will be forced to do my bidding or else!"

"Or else what?" Yoshi dared.

"I'll force you to listen to the Numa Numa song!"

At the sound of the name, the smashers fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"MY EARS! THEY BLEED, THEY BLEED BLOOD!" One screamed.

"Yes, now for this challenge, you will be forced to hunt my dinner. A white rabbit."

"I saw a white rabbit this morning!" Link yelled happily.

"I believe that was a camel, Link." Capt. Falcon said, correcting him.

Link pondered this for a minute, that agreed that he wanted yams.

"You're gonna make us hunt and kill a poor defenseless rabbit?" Zelda gasped.

"Not just that, you'll all be blindfolded, chained together, and have to kill the rabbit with this straw and spitball." Nook started his maniacal laughter once more.

"Why must our fates be so cruel?" Y. Link whimpered.

"Silence fools! Now put you blindfolds on, chain yourself together, and pick up your straws and spitballs. Ready?" Before they had a chance to answer, Tom yelled, "GO!"

So Rocknae got a useless, but early lead putting on their equipment before Chutton. They stumbled their way into the forest and tripped on a few rocks, slowing them down considerably. Not long after, Chutton caught up and were in the forest as well. They were all staggering through the forest not sure how they could even see the rabbit. At an interpass of trees, the teams went different ways. Not long after the split, Chutton found themselves traveling through tangled vines. Then, the white rabbit stepped out from the brush.

"I suppose you're here to kill me then?" It said.

"Who's there?" Ness asked.

"The white rabbit, here to collect his dues…" The rabbit sighed, "Just get this over with quickly."

Chutton hesitated for a minute, then started shooting off spitballs in all different directions.

"No he's over this way loser!" Bowser yelled at his teammates.

"What-a are you talking about-a, I shot something over here-a." Claimed Mario.

"He was obviously over here guys." Ness said ineffectively pointing over by the rabbit.

"Can we take these blindfolds off? I think I'm getting an allergic reaction." Y. Link said, taking his off without waiting for an answer.

"Oh my god…"Y. Link shielded his eyes from the sight in front of him.

"What's up?" Roy asked, taking his blindfold off, "Whoa, diggity, hey…That's messed up in the heezy."

The castaways took off their blindfolds to see a white rabbit, dead, with a spit hole in his head.

"How the hell…?" Kirby inquired.

In an instant, both teams were teleported back to the beach where Tom Nook sat.

"Good work Chutton, you're rabbit hunting was superb. Rocknae, on the other hand, all you came out with in the end was a deer you fell on."

"You couldn't expect us to win! This is impossible!" Fox protested.

"Because you are of the woodland folk, I will let the go for this time. Don't ever talk back to me again." Nook said sternly, "Now for your reward, you get to keep your straws and spitballs!"

Chutton sighed and walked solemnly back to camp as did Rocknae.

Roknae Tribe day 17

* * *

Link sat at the confession, "I really felt that it was my fault we lost today. I know I'll be blamed for this, I know it! I'm the one who told the team to go right instead of left, and because of that we lost!"

* * *

Link decided to apologize for his failure at the challenge in front of everyone. 

"I'm sorry guys, it's my fault we lost."

"Link, it wasn't really your fault…"Pikachu said.

"But I saw the white rabbit this morning, and I could've killed him then."

"Idiot! This IS all your fault!" Fox yelled.

"How-a was he supposed to know-a?" Luigi asked.

"By using his elf foresight into the future!"

"What?"

"You know in the Lord of the Rings?"

"Oh-a yea, when Legolas does-a that thing?"

"Yea!"

"Link-a, this is all your fault!"

"Loser!" Capt. Falcon accused.

"Freaking useless elf," Zelda said while slapping him.

Yoshi decided to chirp in, "Yea you jerk!"

Then everyone gasped.

"Yoshi that was uncalled for! That was really mean!" Zelda said.

"You-a just don't know-a when to stop do you? You-a always go to far, Yoshi." Luigi said,

"Jolly good old chap, now they'll vote you off instead of me. Yes, yes." Dk said, patting Yoshi on the back.

Challenge time!

"Alright my minions, you're next challenge will be to hold these live elephants over your head. Whose ever team fails to hold the elephants longer than the other team will lose. Go!"

"What elep…" Kirby started.

And on tumbled elephants right over each cast away. Every one was instantly crushed under the immense weight of the elephants.

"Hm…..we might need to determine this by a photo finish. It looks like Dk was the last to be crushed….but wait, Bowser seems to have…Yes! Bowser was the last the hold and elephant up!"

The elephant magically floated off the castaways.

"I can't feel my legs!" Link yelled.

"Tough luck, Chutton wins by a thrilling photo finish! Congratulations!"

So when Roknae got back, they had a tough decision. Either stay true to their alliance and vote Yoshi or DK off, or vote one of the stupid ones off. Meaning Capt. Falcon or Link.

The alliance, excluding Link and Capt. Falcon sat at the beach. Pikachu was the first to talk, "We should just vote out the dinosaur, he really doesn't do much for the tribe. Dk at least is strong. We could keep him around for another few days."

"Yea, but Link is so stupid, and so is Capt. Falcon, they've lost so many challenges for us."

"This-a may be tough-a." Luigi said, scratching his chin.

Fox then said, "Yoshi did say Link was a jerk, I really don't like his attitude…"

Tribal Council!

"Welcome everyone, to the new Tribal council!"

The new tribal council consisted of a black leather chair for Tom Nook to sit in. That was all.

"Now, on to something that's been bugging me, you guys like me don't you?"

"No, not really." Fox said truthfully.

"I see…"

Fox then started hearing a song. It started off soft, then grew louder and louder. It was the Numa Numa song.

"My ears!" Fox crumpled to the ground and started convulsing.

"Anyone else hate me?"

They all agreed to love Tom Nook and went on to vote.

After the convulsing Fox got back from voting, Nook talied the votes, and then read them aloud.

"First vote, Captain Falcon. Second vote, Yoshi. Third vote, Yoshi. Fourth vote Yoshi. Fifth vote Captain Falcon. Sixth vote DK. The rest are Yoshi. So Yoshi, you are the weakest Link, goodbye."

"What? This is Survivor. Not Weakest Link, and besides, that show was like cancelled a year ago wasn't it?" Yoshi protested.

"That's nice." Tom Nook said, showing no interest in what Yoshi said.

Nook pulled "The Lever" and shot Yoshi into the horizon.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys later, and remember, I'm watching you…"

Then a voice emitted from the shadows.

"Tsk Tsk Nook, did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"Who said that?"

Tealfrog stepped out into the light of the flickering torches. Everyone gasped.

"You!" Tom Nook said, pointing his finger at the author.

"Seeing as though MXC is over, and there is nothing better on, I decided I want my story back."

"Well that's too bad Mr. Frog." Tom whips out a red light saber and lunges at Teal. Teal quickly dodges the attack and pulls out a blue light saber of his own. Teal jumps up in the air and does an impressive backflip, then lands behind Nook. Nook kicks out his leg to trip Teal, but he jumps over it, swinging his light saber. Nook fell back avoiding the attack by mere inches. Both took a step back to regain their breath.

"Huff…huff…You are a formidable…huff…warrior…" Nook said, regaining his posture, "But no match for me in Musou mode!" Nook lights up and charges at Teal in extraordinary speed. Teal, though, holds out his light saber and impales then on coming Nook. Teal then kicked Nook out of his saber, and he fell to the ground.

Tom Nook lay wheezing on the ground, "You can't…do this…I gave you a house to live in…I gave you everything!"

"Including boredom. You're words will not sway me." Teal said assuringly.

"This is...not the end of me….You will be punished…for your actions…"

"This….This is for the rabbit." Teal said before landing the finishing blow upon the heinous creature.

* * *

And thus ends a cheezy fight scene and another chapter.

I pity the foo' who reads this!

If you still don't know who Tom Nook is, rent Animal Crossing. You'll soon find out.

R&R!


	8. The Return of the Old 19 thru 21

So uh…Here's to satisfy your hunger for my story.

White Castle Cheese Burgers!

And now you read a strange chapter of my even stranger story...

Don't ask if that makes sense.

To the story!

* * *

Chutton tribe day 22 

"So uh…I'm really bored…" Ness said to Y. Link.

"So am I…wanna play kick the can?" Y. Link pulled out a can.

In an instant, Mario flew over to the can, "Where-a did you get that? Is there-a anything in it? You've been holding out on us haven't you-a?"

Mario had a crazed look in his eyes and then screamed, "I need food!"

* * *

Y. Link sat at the camera, "The whole tribe is getting uncomfortable around Mario, he's getting insane."

Y. Link looked to his side and saw Mario haggling coconuts.

"20!" Mario waited for an answer, then, "25!"

The coconut, being round and small, agreed, and handed over a cheeseburger, which, in all reality, was a hamburger, therefore, there are too many commas in this sentence, eh, what?

Mario ate his soul.

Who's soul you might ask? Well know one really knows for this is the twilight zone...Du du du du du du du du...

* * *

Roknae day 22

"So what do you think we will have to do for a challenge this time?" Zelda asked Pikachu.

"If it has anything to do with catching a crab, we're screwed."

They looked to the beach and saw a desperate Capt. Falcon being attacked by a small sea crab.

"Fowl creature! Back I say, back!" Capt. Falcon said before getting completely pwned.

"He's not the only one……" Pikachu said pointing to the opposite side of the beach.

Link was on the beach chasing crabs around. Every time he got close, the crab would burrow itself him the sand. Link then transformed into a cube with limbs and he screamed and fell down. The crabtook his dignity.

* * *

Dk sat at the camera, "Based on my calculations, the team will try and vote me out. So, I'll do everything in my power to stay in this game, whether that be sucking up to the castaways, or sucking down to them. Chip chop." 

The confession instantly ended since no one knew what sucking down meant.

* * *

Later that day, Teal rode up in an expensive, luxurious speedboat, and greeted the Roknae tribe. 

"Hello everyone, how was the night?" Teal inquired.

"I'm glad you asked," Fox answered, "There are these god awful crabs that are swarming around the beach and they even nestled into our shelter! Not to mention the fact that no one can catch them."

Teal thought for a moment. For once it seemed Teal might care…but then he shrugged it off, "Yea…well I actually don't care, I really just came here to tell you about the challenge. You see, the next reward will be very special to you, so make sure you win it."

In another hour or so, the two teams gathered at the beach to partake in the challenge.

"Alright everyone, here we are, gathered once more. This challenge will be based on pure luck. You will be asked a question, and your team must agree on an answer. The most points after 10 questions wins. Survivors ready? GO!"

The teams looked around a bit, trying to figure out what they were doing.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Teal demanded.

"Err…aren't you supposed to read the questions?" Zelda asked.

"Oh…right…sorry, first question,

1. How much would could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"

Chutton's guess: 7 , Roknae's guess: 65?

"Wrong the answer is 82,"

Numerous "of courses" and "how were we so stupid" came from the teams.

2. Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear fuzzy wuzzy had no hair; fuzzy wuzzy wasn't fuzzy was he?

Chutton's guess: No, Roknae guess: No

"Correct, he doesn't have any hair at all."

A hairless bear ran across the beach crying hysterically…

3. What game do I like to make fun of the most?

Chutton's guess: SSBM, Roknae's guess: Resident evil

"Both wrong, GTA San Andrea's is correct; I mean how many people can store a rocket launcher in their pants pocket?"

4. Are Trix really just for kids?

Chutton's guess: Yes, Roknae's guess: No

"Roknae is correct, my uncle died of food poisoning right after he ate a bowl of Trix cereal."

"But…I-a ate Trix for breakfast everyday-a," claimed Mario.

A few miles off the island in a cargo plane…

"Jenkins, we have to drop the load!" Said one pilot to the other yelling desperately.

"But Troy, I don't understand!" Jenkins shouted over the turbulence.

"Unless we add comic relief to this story, it will crash and burn! Just like this plane!"

"That's crazy! But it just might work!"

Overhead, the cargo plane unloaded its pile of anvils and it landed on Mario, using the latest homing anvil technology created just for this chapter.

"HAHA We did it!" Troy said laughing and patting his partner on the back, "Well done Jenkins, well done!"

Jenkins sipped some coffee and flew through the interdemensional rift floating in the sky satisfied by the fact that they were the only ones who know what just happened.

"See, commercials don't lie. Don't defy the word of commercialism, or corporate business will be sure to execute you by what ever means possible."

5. If a train left in Madagascar to South Dakota at 5:00am and an Airplane took off from Antarctica to Atlantis at 2:34pm, what time is it in an alternate reality?

Chutton's guess: ……3:34PM, Roknae's guess: 5:31AM?

"You guys are utter morons, the answer is 52:89 OM central eastern Indian time."

"I told you! I told you, but you wouldn't listen!" Link yelled out, "but we had to listen to Dk didn't we?"

Every glared at Dk, not sure why they'd ever listen to a monkey in a tie.

"So thanks to the stupid ape, Roknae loses, and Chutton wins reward." Teal say while pulling out letters from his back pocket. "Here you guys go, letters from home."

Chutton cheered and quickly took the letters.

_Kirby's letter_

**Kirby, this is Dedede, your one and only friend and enemy. You really should think about getting new friends thought because I sorta hate you. I mean, you did steal my hammer, and I'm kinda wondering where you put it while you're fighting. If you get the chance, win the game, because I really could go for stealing a million dollars.**

**Sincerely,**

**King Dedede**

_Samus's letter_

**Wow, I don't know what to say, I want to kill you so badly that I think about it every night. So uh...yea, go get hit by a semi.**

**Ridley**

_Bowser's letter_

**It's all going according to plan, your crudiness, Mushroom Kingdom is being sieged as we speak. GUHAHAHAHAHA! Good work your nastiness, I must say this was the best plan yet. Attacking Mushroom Kingdom and all. You should hear the futile screams of toads through the wreckage of the castle. Peach is so insane, she can't do anything to stop it! Gwa gwa gwa gwa gwa!**

**Loyal Companion**

**Kammy the Koopa**

_Mario's letter_

_  
_**Mario where are you? Why are you on a luxurious island letting us all drown in our own blood? Peach is incapable of ruling, and Toadsworth is being stupid and having a heart attack. Stupid Toadsworth…But you need to come back! Oh no…They're breaking through the door. I really don't know why I'm writing this, I should just try and run, but I guess I'll say and write down my every last word instead. Oh no they are torturing me..No…NO! ARGH! AHH!I'M DEAD!**

**Dead Toad.**

_Falco's letter_

**This is Sergeant Pepper, where in blazes are you Falco? Andross is **

**attacking and you and Fox are the only one's who know his weakness! It's insane, Slippy thinks she is a guy and Peppy is can't see without his glasses! Please help!**

**Requesting assistance,**

**Sergeant Pepper.**

_Y. Link's letter_

**Hey Link, I knew you'd leave the village and never return. Yea, this is Mido, you know the one who's better than you. Well for your information, I'm a sage's guardian so ha! Eat that Link, in your face!**

**Always better, Mido**

_Ness's Letter_

**I'm sorry Ness but your game was not worthy of my time, therefore, no letter from friends for you.**

**You're supreme Ruler**

**Tealfrog26**

_Roy's letter_

**See Ness's.**

The smashers sat silently after reading the letters. The news was not very good for most of them and most felt a lot worse than they did before.

"Ness can I see yours?" Roy asked grabbing toward Ness's letter.

"No, this is a letter from my mom and I'd rather keep it to myself." Ness said holding his paper in the air somehow out of reach of the taller Roy.

"This isn't from your mother." Kirby said reading the letter from behind Ness.

"Shut up you have no friends!" Ness yelled.

Kirby froze, thought back to his letter, then ran away crying.

Teal walked up to them after dismissing Roknae back to their camp.

"So how were the letters guys?"

Ness crossed his arms and frowned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What? What's wrong now?" Teal asked.

"These letters were like bad hate mail." Samus said throwing hers on the ground.

"And-a my-a kingdom has been-a destroyed." Mario said slumping down to the ground.

"Well I'm sorrrrrry. God, you guys I try to be nice for a challenge giving you notes from friends and family and now you hate me for it? This is unbelievable."

"I actually liked my note." Bowser said rereading his letter.

"Thank you Bowser, at least someone here appreciates my intentions. Sheesh."

Teal mumbled and walked off onto his speed boat and left the team there.

"I can't-a believe you would attack-a my kingdom." Mario said to Bowser.

"Yes you can, I do it about 3 times a week." Bowser said not even looking up from his letter.

"Oh-a yea. Mama Mia…" Mario picked up his letter then started chewing on it.

"This is the worst reward ever." Samus said getting ready to go back to camp.

"Tell me about it." Falco agreed.

"No, I won't tell you about it." Samus refused.

"It's just a phrase…" Falco said wearily, backing away in fear of being hit.

"I don't want to hear it loser. Shut up and leave me alone." Samus said punching Falco down to the ground, "Alright guys lets go."

The team left the beach and walked thru the jungle back to their camp, leaving Falco to the vultures…who just came through the interdemensional rift…and they were hungry…so the fed…on roast beef sandwiches from Arby's.

Roknae tribe day 20

"I'm not gay!" Link protested.

"That's what they all say." Zelda de-protested.

"Whose they?"

"Uhm…uh..," Zelda then said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're mom!

"Oh…well I guess she would know wouldn't she?"

By the shelter….

"I'm bored. Nothing to do out here except wrongly accuse Link of being gay." Fox said sighing.

"Yes, making fun of Link's sexuality is quite enjoyable."

Fox looked awkwardly at Mewtwo, "Whoa, I never said I enjoyed it, gosh, you're such a freak. You must be gay too!"

"Actually, my dear chap, Mewtwo neither gay, nor straight, he was created in a lab, he is an experiment with absolutely no emotions what so ever."

Mewtwo covered his head in shame and ran off. Into the forest.

"Was it something I said?" Dk asked politely.

"Dude, don't talk to me."

Fox walks away, making sure not to make eye contact with the ferocious ape.

"Well, I say, I can't seem to figure out why everyone hates me, I mean really, How could.."

DK then was cut off due to lack time, and now here is the challenge.

Challenge time!

"Hello all! This challenge each team will attempt to fly these kites," Teal displayed the kites soaring behind him."

"I want the Pink one!" Link screamed.

Teal shot Link.

"Whoever's kite stays up the longest wins immunity. But don't be fooled, these kites have been made…" Teal paused to increase the drama, "Harder to fly."

"How will we ever manage!" Randomly chosen Y. Link said.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

So each team started flying each of their kites. They all got their kites up and flying.

In fact, Capt. Falcon was having a grand old time with his. "Hey, this isn't too hard.

Then the kite wrapped around him and nearly strangled him to death causing the kite to plummet down to earth with such great force it pinned Capt. Falcon into the ground.

"_cough cough_ ev….il……k..k..kite……_cough…_and…yo..your..diabo..lical…ways…_"_

This event diverted the attention of Ness who in turn curved is kite into Y. Link's causing him to let go of his reel. The reel flew thru the air and hit Fox right between the eyes which made him drop is reel. Fox's kite, without control, flew straight into Zelda's who cried for help. Acting on instinct Link let go of his kite and went to the rescue. Realizing what he had done he slapped himself. So as Capt. Falcon, Ness, Y. Link, Zelda, Fox, and Link's kites were gone, it left 6 people on the Chutton Tribe and 4 people on Roknae.

After a few minutes of guiding kites Mario tripped on a rock and fell into the spiky back of Bowser. Let's cut the excruciating pain and agony and say Mario's kite no longer was in play. Pikachu let out a laugh at the misfortunate Mario but then realized that he was holding the kite in his mouth and before he could grasp back onto the reel, it had already departed for the sky. Luigi on the other hand started getting tired of running. Luigi, out of exasperation, fell over on top of Samus who collapsed over Kirby.

So now Roy, Falco, Bowser, Fox, Dk, and Mewtwo were left. Mewtwo started hovering after awhile due to the amount of jogging it took to keep the kite in the air. Due to this Falco did not see Mewtwo since he was hovering and Falco walked right underneath him. The kite on the other hand didn't go underneath him. It stabbed Mewtwo in the eye. Mewtwo broke from his hovering state, let go of his kite and fell on Falco. Bowser looked over at the crushed Falco and laughed and since Bowser can't laugh with his eyes open he walked off the side of a cliff. Roy, the only one on Chutton who seems unaffected by chains of events that wipe out the whole team, stood there in awe. Dk did the same. After a few more hours both started getting really tired.

Then they began to negotiate negotiate.

"How about whoever wins rock paper scissors wins the challenge." Roy offered.

"Well, I guess that sounds fair, I can't go on much longer anyways. Ok, let's do it."

The two tensed up for the big moment that would decide the outcome of this challenge. At the word of Rock, Roy and DK thought about what their decision would be.

At the word of Paper, the two knew their decision.

At the word of Scissors, Dk thrust his hands in the form of paper.

Roy, on the other hand, kept hold of his kite and watched Dk let go and send his kite drifting up him the air.

"Psyche!" Roy laughed.

So after trying their hardest, Roknae lost the immunity challenge to a rock, paper, scissors match.

"That was awfully clever old chum, good show, good show indeed." DK said congratulating Roy on the splendid victory.

"No!" Zelda yelled, breaking up the compliment, "that wasn't a good show! Bad monkey. BAD!

Zelda pulled out a rocket launcher and blew him back to camp.

"Hehe, who would've guess she kept a rocket launcher in her dress?" Y. Link said in a humorous, really bad comical sitcom kind of way while winking.

Everyone laughed.

When Roknae got back to camp DK was sure he would be kicked off, but still didn't quite know if he should capitalize the k in his name or not. He thought for awhile, and then concluded that it didn't matter since he would soon be voted off anyways.

Before tribal council, Dk went up to Mewtwo to ask him a favor.

"Look here old bean, we are the smartest ones here so you should know as well as I do that Zelda should be voted out. You see, she is using us. I think it would be wise to side up with me, don't you agree, eh what? I am stronger and more helpful around camp."

"You do make a valid point. She has Link completely with her to the end, but I Pikachu and Capt. Falcon will vote the two off anyways, we already have the thing planned out."

"But can you really trust Capt. Falcon to carry out an important decision such as that?"

"No." Mewtwo said without hesitation, "So what do you plan to do?"

"Well, chum, if Pikachu is with you, then we'll need Luigi or Fox along with Capt. Falcon."

"I'll try and convince Luigi to align with us, you try for Fox. But if they don't align, you're gone." Mewtwo said coldly.

So DK went off to talk to Fox, Mewtwo to Luigi.

Mewtwo found Pikachu sitting next to the fire with Capt. Falcon.

"Pikachu, I must talk to you. A deal has arose and I think we should go with it."

"..uh..what is it?" Pikachu asked trying not to look at Captain Falcon who was now attempting to lick the fire.

"I think we should vote out Zelda, She doesn't do much for this tribe, and she…"

A loud scream of pain sounded from behind the two. Capt. Falcon was on the ground stroking his tongue from the sparks of the flame.

"Like I was saying," Mewtwo started up again, not paying attention to his friend in pain, "Dk is stronger around camp Zelda will just vote us out anyways later. Her and Link are completely in this together, and if we don't break it up now, we might never get the chance."

Capt. Falcon crawled up to the, overhearing the conversation and asked, "Fo yo faying if I eeh uh fameenho, uhfeh ee wih fowa ovuh uf?" Capt. Falcon managed to spit out

"No, if you eat a flamingo, confetti will definitely not shower over you." Pikachu reassured him.

"So can I count you in then?" Mewtwo asked Pikachu and maybe Capt. Falcon if he was listening.

Pikachu nodded and Capt. Falcon just twitched.

At the time of tribal council, Fox, Pikachu and Capt. Falcon agreed to vote off Zelda. Luigi claimed defecting again was not only stupid but pointless seeing as though they could just vote her out next time. But who listens to logic anyways?

* * *

DK sat at the camera, "Oh boy, oh boy, I do hope this all goes according to procedure. I'll be in for another 3 days. Jolly good!"

* * *

Tribal council 

"Alright everyone, so how do you think the challenge went, why do you think you lost?" Teal asked from his black leather chair.

"I-a think it was luck-a, we all-a tried our hardest." Luigi said, speaking for the team.

"And that's where you're wrong, you all didn't try your hardest." Teal said striking down the reply.

"Yes we did." Fox replied back.

"No because if you tried your hardest I would've written that in the challenge. And if you scroll up in the story, you will most plainly see I did not write you tried you're hardest."

"Yes…you did…"Fox protested weakly.

Teal glared at Fox.

"I'm sorry," Fox said crouching low behind his bench with his hands covering his head.

"Alright, now go vote before I wrongly accuse Link of being gay again."

"I'm not gay!" Link complained.

Teal glared at Link.

"I'm sorry," Link said crouching low behind his bench with his hands covering his head.

"Now vote!" Teal said angrily.

So everyone voted. Some took longer than others, but eventually they finished and Teal tallied the votes.

"First vote……Dk, second vote…….Zelda. third vote…….Zelda," Zelda looked shocked after receiving 2 votes.

"Fourth vote…….Dk, Fifth vote……Dk, sixth vote…….Zelda, seventh vote…….Dk. last vote…….Zelda."

They all gasped at the sudden tie that no one could've ever guessed would've happened.

Teal looked disappointed, "So here we are with a tie. Can't you guys do it the easy way? Just all agree on someone and vote him off, it isn't that hard. Now, I will have to determine this in a way that no one will ever see coming. You will both fight in a fair match on Final Destination. The winner stays and the loser gets to go home to fame and fortune."

"Hehe…Who would've ever thought Teal would come up with a fair way to determine a tie breaker?" Y. Link said in a humorous, really bad comical sitcom kind of way while winking.

Everyone laughed.

"Y. Link you shouldn't be here! Haha!" Teal laughed in a humorous, really bad comical sitcom kind of way while winking.

Everyone laughed again at the bad joke.

So Y. Link left, and Zelda and Dk were teleported to Final Destination.

The smashers stared patiently at Teal to learn of the verdict.

"What do you guys want? Stop staring at me." Teal said spinning around his new spinnable black leather chair.

After an hour of waiting, the castoffs started to think that the two would never come back.

After another hour Luigi spoke up, "When-a are they-a coming back-a?"

"Funny you should say that, you see…I don't know." Teal said nervously.

"Shouldn't you-a check on the battle?"

"Must you ask so much from me?" Teal griped.

"Well you did imprison us on this island to play your stupid game…" Pikachu pointed out.

"Fine fine.." Teal got up, grew wings, flew up in the air, took out a shovel, sliced the air, went through the interdemensinal rift, and then it closed.

Five minutes later Teal popped back out of the rift with Zelda and a tray of cookies.

"I'm back! With cookies!" Teal showered the team with cookies and they ate them joyously.

"Well, in case you're wondering why I brought back Zelda…well she lost, so I'm gonna catapult her off in the air."

Everyone muttered incomprehensible words and went back to eating their cookies.

"Well Zelda, the tribe has spoken. Or er…ate cookies…or whatever…look, you're just going to have to go now."

"Don't I get a cookie?" She asked teary eyed.

Teal answered with a pull of the lever.

Then DK fell through the interdemensional rift and let out a cargo plane which unloaded a pile of anvils on Dk's head.

"HAHA! We did it again Jenkins!" The pilot yelled to the other.

Jenkins high fived his partner, and drove the plane away into the sunset.

* * *

So, if you were wondering, I actually did pit the two against each other as level 9's with no items, 5 lives, and on Finale Destination about a year ago when this chapter was originally posted. I must say it was quite close from what I remember. 

Well by the end of this chapter I've probably lost another few 100 viewers for voting out the second to last female...Blame Nintendo!

Oh yea, the crab chasing bit earlier on in the beginning was from Zelda: Wind Waker. I must've tried for hours in an attempt to catch a crab...then I took its picture and called it a day.

Once again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. If my school taught me better, I would've been a better typer.

Trix really did kill my uncle- For all who want to believe

Kites suck.

I liked my cookies. They were tasty.

Chip Chop.


	9. The Outcast Poltergeist 22 thru 24

Well here we are again, reading our favorite Survivor story.

And by favorite I mean, the only one out there at this moment in time…

Before we start this next chapter, here's a little fun fact, In chapter 2 where Jigglypuff tells Bowser he shouldn't flick people off, Bowser replies in a very script like way.

Sorry I take so long to update...I'm a bad updater.

And here we go.

Chutton Tribe Day 22

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Well, if everyone means everyone but Mario, then everyone was asleep.

So Mario was still awake thinking about how he could improve the tribe's living condition. He knew no one liked him, but if he somehow made a better living space, that didn't house cockroaches and crabs, then he might be loved by his teammates. It was going to be tough, but it was the only way he could think of to stay in the game longer.

Mario got to work.

In the morning, Falco was the first to get up. He noticed Mario wasn't around so he went up to look for him. He found him lying on the beach with a wooden log nailed to his hands and feet.

"Oh-a, hey-a Falco." Mario said

"Uh..Mario, You have a plank nailed to your limbs…"

"Oh yea…so-a, why are you-a up so early? Catching the worm-a?" Mario asked, chuckling at his bad joke.

"I find that offensive. Just because I'm a bird doesn't mean I get early to eat worms, and I hate worms, I eat regular food just like you. Get it straight." Falco walked away.

"At-a least-a help me!" Mario yelled desperately.

"Help yourself." Falco said going back to the camp.

Over at Roknae…

Capt. Falcon slapped Dk on the back laughing, "You sure got out of that one easily!"

"Actually, chap, it wasn't very easy at all." Dk corrected.

"Well, I'm glad I put you're name down, or else you'd be outa here for sure!" Capt. Falcon said still laughing.

"Capt. Falcon….you were supposed to write Zelda's name down…" Pikachu said, sighing at his stupidity.

"Uh…oh…Uhm…" Captain Falcon stuttered a bit then, "That's why. You see?"

"No, all you did was trip over your tongue." Pikachu said coldly.

"Well in that case…" Capt. Falcon pushed Dk down, ran over him and sprinted down the beach. After crossing a dead tree 3 miles down, he ran back and started lapping around Dk and Pikachu.

"What the heck is this going to accomplish?" Pikachu asked Falcon.

Falcon slowed down, came to a stop, and bent over to catch his breath.

"Well?" Pikachu questioned.

Falcon waved his arms about, looking as if he was trying to get his hand on something.

"My…breath!" Capt. Falcon gasped before falling down on the sand.

Captain Falcon's breath fluttered around in the air, just out of Falcon's reach. Pikachu and Dk thought they heard a distinct laugh come from it, then watched his breath flap away into the sky.

"Dear oh dear! I think he's dying!" Dk sobbed.

"Eh, who cares, it's just Captain Falcon." Pikachu said, and walked back to the fire.

"We have to do something!" Dk said, "Someone help!"

"What seems to be the predicament pal?" Link said walking up, "Oh noes! Capt. Falcon!"

Link whipped out a cell phone and dialed 911.

"If I may intrude, where did you get that?" Dk asked inquisitively.

" Dk, shut up, I'm on the phone. God, all you ever do is talk talk talk….yes? Hello? Yea, we have a man dying on our island….yes…what island? I don't know. Well you have to do something.What do we want you to do? Well you're the ambulance people, you tell me! What do you mean there's nothing you can do if you don't know where we are? Let me talk to your manager." Link turned to DK, "They put me on hold."

"For God's sake, I believe he's dead!"

"I thought you said he was dying." Link asked.

"Well he was, he just died now."

"So you just thought you could lie your way out of the problem? Real mature Dk, real...oh yes?" Link went back to his phone, "Yea never mind, my companion lied to me. Yea everything's fine now. No we don't need assistance. Don't worry, it won't happen again." Link hung up the phone.

"Don't let me catch you lying again Dk." Link said sternly. He then walked away.

"But…What are we going to do with Captain Falcon?"

Alas no one seemed to care anymore since no one understood what happened at all.

Then Captain Falcon's breath slapped Dk.

Back at Chutton…

"…over here." Falco said leading his teammates to where he found Mario.

"I still can't believe Mario could do that to himself." Samus doubtfully said.

"Look he's right there," Falco pointed to Mario, who was still stuck in the sand.

They all looked at Mario frantically trying to...un-nail...himself.

"I stand corrected."

Mario's head perked up and saw the others, "Hey-a guys! I-a need some help-a over here!"

The tribe walked over and helped Mario out.

"Thanks-a!"

"Just how…heh…did you get yourself…heheh…excuse me, how did you get yourself like that?" Bowser asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well, you see…"

Mario went into a detailed explanation of how he got into that position.

"And that-a is what happened." Mario said, looking scared.

"So you say someone put you there?" Kirby asked, attempting to put Mario's story together.

"Yes-a, some strange a round thing pushed me-a down on my butt."

"Heh, butt." Y. Link giggled at the word.

'Hehe, he fell on his ass…" Ness said.

"Ness! No foul language!" Kirby said sternly.

"His ass…tronaut! Get it? Astronaut?" Ness cracked up at his joke.

"Hey, hey," Y. Link said, grabbing Ness, " How about this, he fell on his ass…asteroid! Ahahahahaha!"

Every then started laughing.

"No wait, how-a about this, ass…es! Get it? Asses?" Mario said.

Immediately everyone stopped laughing and staredagrily at Mario.

"What-a?"

"Great job, you just ruined the joke fatty." Bowser said deeply frustrated at Mario's stupid joke.

"What-a? It's-a funny!" Mario protested.

"Mario shut up, that joke wasn't even funny. Asses isn't funny, it's sick." Samus retorted.

"And stupid!" Y. Link said, crying because Mario's joke had hurt him inside.

"Yea, just like your story! Stupid and made up!" Ness yelled at Mario.

Then, the sky darkened and the whole sky became clouded. A low, deep, spine tingling voice erupted from the clouds.

"YoU ShALl aLl pAY fOr YoUr FoOlIsHesSneSS!"

Then the sky cleared up and everything was happy again.

At Roknae…

"YoU ShALl aLl pAY fOr YoUr FoOlIsHesSneSS!" said the same voice, quickly drifting off into the sky.

"Do you-a think that that-a had something to do-a with Captain Falcon losing his words?" Luigi asked.

"And his pants?" Link, staring at Capt. Falcon's pant less legs.

"What?" Luigi looked at Capt. Falcon and swiftly covered his eyes.

"Sweet-a mother of mushrooms!" Luigi cried.

"I see nothing wrong with walking around without pants," Mewtwo said.

The people standing next to Mewtwo slowly inched away from him.

"What did I say?" Mewtwo asked.

Challenge time!

"So Rocknae, Chutton, I heard you all had a strange day, any thoughts on what happened?"

The tribes shook their heads.

"Well neither do I so let's get back to the challenge, in this challenge, you have to…..hm….something with water……get some kind of torch in the water maybe….then you can burn through this rope which is holding that bucket of water upright, and when the water falls it will put out the fire beneath it and then you will…..win. Yea that sounds like a good challenge."

"Did you just make that up?" Samus asked.

"I don't know, does your mom know I just made that up."

"No..?"

"Hah! You're wrong! Now get to the challenge."

Each team went out into the water to fetch their torches. Roknae had trouble due to the lifeless Capt. Falcons body floating around.

"Well don't just float there, help!" Link said to Falcon.

"Shut up, I'm dead!" Falcon said, slapping Link.

"Oh right, sorry." So each team got there torch out of the water, Chutton having a slight advantage. Chutton got to the rope and put their torch underneath it. As the rope started to burn, Roknae got up to their rope and started to burn theirs.

Just before Chutton's rope burnt all the way through, the flame forgot it had a five o'clock appointment and the dentist and quickly scuttled away.

Puzzled, Chutton watched stunned as Roknae burnt through their rope.

"Roknae wins!"

"Yay! What do we win?" They asked cheerfully.

"Capt. Falcon's life back!"

The cheer left the tribes faces almost instantly. Capt. Falcon got up and then hugged his teammates.

"It sure is good to be back!" Capt. Falcon said, weeping with joy, "I love you guys!"

Chutton Tribe day 23

"I'm bored, I want to go home." Ness complained.

"Yea, that whole sky thing really scared me."

"I don't care you twerps, get back to fanning me." Bowser said eating some grapes as Y. Link and Ness fanned him restlessly with giant palm tree leaves.

"Bowser, you do realize this will make them hate you and then vote you out later." Kirby said who just happened to be passing by.

"They're just kids, what can they do? Mwagagaga!" Bowser laughed and went back to eating more grapes, "Mmm…De-lish!"

* * *

Ness sat at the camera, "Bowser treats me and Y. Link like little kids and thinks we can't do anything. Well I can use telepathic powers so ha! Nana nana boo boo. Stupid Bowser thinks he so cool, wait till I get some people to vote him off."

* * *

" So Samus," Ness said, a couple minutes after the confession, "I think we should vote Bowser off. He's making me do physical labor along with Y. link and it's annoying" 

"At least he doesn't play a childish card game all day, I think the work is good for you."

"But…They're fun cards…"

"Scram kid, I'm trying to cut wood here."

"Falco? What about you?" Ness asked, turning to Falco.

"Sorry, I didn't listen to a word you just said. Go away."

Ness walked over to Mario then.

"Would you want to vote off Bowser?"

"I-a completely agree with you-a." Mario replied cheerfully.

"Great!"

"So-a who do I-a make this check out to-a?"

"What check?"

"The check for the buffalo wings you just told me about."

"I didn't say anything about buffalo wings."

"But…super delicious buffalo wings?" Mario pleaded.

"Just forget it." Ness said.

"I'll do anything! Please!" Mario begged Ness as he walked away from him, "No come back!"

Roknae tribe day 24

"How was the afterlife?" Link asked Capt. Falcon. Everyone was sitting around Falcon listening.

"It was terrifying you see…."

_Wooo flash back..._

Once Falcon died, he fell into a long dark hole of nothingness. He kept falling until a man claiming to be Willy Wonka came and teleported him to an endless abyss of rainbows.

"Weehee! Follow me!" Wonka cried with joy.

"Yay pretty colors!" Capt. Falcon skipped along with Wonka.

"This way!" Willy said running around in what seemed like no direction what so ever.

"Where are we going!" Capt. Falcon asked gleefully.

"To the happiest part of…HELL!"

"What?"

Wonka opened a rainbow-rific door and pushed Capt. Falcon through. He fell on a cold concrete floor. He was in a strange colorful factory.

"Where am I?"

A voice answered behind him, "You. Are. In. The. Deepest part. Of Hell." The voice said weakly. It was William Shatner. He was chained to a wall.

"So that's why you're not on tv anymore…"

Suddenly, Oompa Loompas appeared out of no where and surrounded the two.

"Uh..hey guys…" Falcon said wearily.

The oompa loompas then emptied their pockets and revealed large chunks of nerds.

"Don't. Be. Fooled. By their. Appearance. They are. Quite. Diabolical."

"So uh…how's the working hours?" Capt. Falcon asked politely.

The oompa loomas chucked Capt. Falcon with an endless supply of nerds. Every nerd was an accurate aim at Capt. Falcon's groin.

"This really is hell!" He screamed in pain.

Suddenly, the nerds stopped hitting Falcon.

"Mufufufufufufufufufu…." A group of Oompas stepped aside and revealed small pink ball in a trench coat and black shades.

"Oh. Dear. Lord!" Shatner said.

"Quiet you!" Spoke the ball in a high pitched voice.

"A talking chestnut painted in pink?" Falcon asked baffled.

" NO! I am…J-Puff."

"Jigglypuff?"

"NO!" Jigglypuff shouted, ripping off her shades and throwing them on the ground, "I am J-Puff now. I believe you know her to." Jiggly puff shuffled aside to show Peach in a similar ensemble.

"You shall pay for what you have done!" Peach screeched.

"If this about eating the raft, I'm very sorry." Falcon smiled trying to look honest.

"Be warned! Everyone will feel vengeance!"

And then Capt. Falcon came back to life.

_Woooo end of flash back..._

"And that's what happened!" Falcon said finishing his story.

"Well, who wants uh, who wants some dinner?" Fox asked, getting up to get the fish they cooked.

"Alright, I love fish!" Link said.

"Me too!" Dk said.

The rest of the tribe got up and walked over to get their share of food, completely oblivious to the horrors that would come….next chapter….

* * *

Muha! 

so ends the first part of my 2 part chapter! I'm so evil to you all...

What is the meaning of Jigglypuff and Peach's ramblings? Do the smashers really have to worry about such a threat coming from an emotional unstable princess and a peace loving hippy?Am I really going out of the topic of Survivor? Can frogs really be teal!

maybe if you keep reading, things will become more clear. maybe not, I'm not responsible on how clear things can or cannot be.If you are having trouble understanding the meaningof things use a dictionary for all your wondering needs.

Maybe I'll get the next chapter up soon...well, we all can hope.

Rum diddly dum! I'm gone!

* * *


	10. The Outcast Poltergeist 25 thru 27

Last time on…Survivor Smash Bros.

Mario had been found nailed to the beach and amazingly, he wasn't hurt at all.

Capt. Falcon had lost his breath and died while the 911 did nothing to help.

Threatening voices sent a message to them in they sky.

And is Capt. Falcon's story true?

Find out on the thrilling conclusion of Survivor: Smash Bros, The Outcast Poltergeist part 2!

Roknae tribe day 24

"Mmm…I sure love fish." Link said, joyfully gobbling down his portion of fish.

"That was great Fox, you're a great cook. Yes, yes." Dk complimented.

"Well, I don't want to gloat, but I was a heck-ov-a chef back in the day." Fox said proudly.

"Whom did you cook for, chap?" Dk asked.

"Well I used to cook on the Great Fox…" Fox said trailing off.

"And?"

"Well, Slippy didn't like the food, see, so I slit his throat and watched him drown in his own blood…."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Nothing, I didn't say anything. Enjoy you're fish." Fox got up and walked away.

"That was quite odd." Dk said, watching Fox walk off.

"Tell me about it," Falcon said, munching on his fish, "I thought Slippy was a girl!"

* * *

Fox sat at the camera, "They almost figured out I killed Slippy…Phew. Wait, You know too much!" Fox jumped at the camera man, clawing at his eyes.

* * *

Chutton Tribe day 24 

"Hey-a guys, look-a what I made!" Mario said rushing the tribe over to his creation.

"Isn't it-a beautiful?" Mario said boasting at his work.

"It's a door." Bowser said, looking at the idle door, standing in the middle of the sand.

"I know! That-a way we can keep-a out unwanted visitors!" Mario said proudly.

"And who are we gonna keep out, we're the only ones who live here." Bowser asked.

"Door-a to door-a salesmen?"

"Here go on the other side of the door." Bowser said.

"Fine, but I-a don't-a see where you're going with this-a…" Once Mario got on the other side, he sensed a feeling of isolation.

"Uh…hey-a, can you open the door-a, I'd like to get-a back to the tribe now." Mario said nervously.

"No." Bowser said defiantly.

"This-a isn't funny, really," Mario started clawing at the door.

"Have fun Mario."

"No-a seriously, I can't stand it in here, open the door-a!" Mario said, starting to sweat. Mario then started pounding on the door.

Bowser and the rest of the tribe walked back to the campsite, leavingMario alone behind the door.

"Guys? GUYS? Don't-a leave me in here-a! Please let-a me out! I'm sorry! It's really dark in here, I think the walls are closing in on me, someone save me!" Mario's hands could be heard scratching at the door for awhile, and then he stopped. He sat down on the ground sucking his thumb, waiting for the door to open.

Challenge Time!

"Well everyone, I'm not going to lie to you, I really have no idea what you're going to do for this challenge. So…anyone have any suggestions?"

"Mufufufufufufu…."

A crevice in the sand broke open creating a jagged canyon leading down a very very long way.

"WTF?" Teal yelled as flames shot up from it.

"YoU ShALl aLL PeRiSh iN HeLL!"

"WTF?" Teal repeated obviously unaware of what was happening.

"MUFUFUFUFUFU!"

"WTF?" Teal repeated again, still unaware of what was happening.

Slowly, the dark duo rose slowly from the canyon of flames. Jigglypuff and Peach were there to claim their revenge.

But then the lift carrying them up halted them at mid-point.

"What's going on Peach? Why did we stop?" Jigglypuff asked slapping Peach.

"Uh…it says here on the gas meter that it's running on empty." Peach said pointing to the gas meter.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO REFUEL THIS?" Jigglypuff yelled beating Peach over the head with her marker microphone.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Peach griped.

"Hey wait…Elevator lifts don't require gas…they run on electricity."

Then the live studio audience laughed.

"Peach, what did I tell you about hiring a live studio audience while we are claiming are revenge?" Jigglypuff questioned.

"No live studio audiences…" Peach said sadly, lowering her head in shame.

The live studio audience "Awwed…" at her shameful act.

"Argh! You've ruined everything Peach, you know what, you can just forget this whole revenge thing, We're through!" Jigglypuff said, slapping Peach again.

"No! I'm sorry! Please, I really really really want revenge, oh pwetty please!" Peach begged.

"No Peach, you can't always get what you want, get in the car we're going home."

"But we don't own a car…" Peach said mournfully.

"Argh! It's always something with you!" Jigglypuff pushed a big red, "abort" button and in an instant, the crevice of flames vanished and the live studio audience evaporated into the sun.

"WTF!" Teal repeated again, awaiting answer. After ten minutes, he realized no one was going to give him an answer and got back to the challenge.

"So, like I was saying, anyone have an idea of what to do?"

"Can't you let us go home? Something is apparently wrong with this island and no one is feeling safe." Pikachu asked.

"Just because the forces of Hell has threatened to claim their revenge on us doesn't mean we're in danger, it just means we are all going to die, so let's have a fun time before that happens, what say you guys?"

"No, I want to go home!" Falco yelled.

"No you don't!" Teal yelled back.

"I love it here, I never want to leave." Falco said, his words being tampered with by Teal.

"See, Falco likes it here."

"Well in that case, let's stay." Fox said, who's words were also tampered with.

"Let's find Atlantis!" Capt. Falcon shouted merrily.

"Good idea Falcon, First team to find it, wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

So the teams started frantically digging around through the beach's perimeter. At that moment, Y. Link had a great idea. Where better to search for Atlantis, then in the water!

"Hey guys, where better to search for Atlantis, then in the water!"

"In the sand?" Ness suggested.

"No in the sky!" Y. Link said pointing toward the sky.

"Ingenious!" Kirby said.

So Chutton tribe climbed into the sky, ignoring the laws of physics, and started digging.

Roknae, on the other hand, were determined Atlantis was hidden in the sand.

After a few hours, Roknae found a piece of metal, then digging further, they unearthed a metal shard saying "Atlantis".

"Yay we did it!"

"Congrats, Roknae wins immunity, Chutton, you can come down from the sky now.

Chutton tribe slid down some clouds like that leprechaun in the Lucky Charms commercial.

"Chutton, I'll see you at tribal council tonight."

So both teams walked back to camp. As time passed, sand blew away from the metal shard from Atlantis. It was actually from...TheAtlantis Tuna Company. BIGZ IMPROTENCE! ORS IST ITZ?

MUHA!

When Chutton got back to camp, Roy brought something up.

"Man, was Mario at the Challenge today?"

"Now that I think about it…no." Kirby said, "He must be still behind that door."

The tribe rushed to the door to see what happened to Mario. When they opened it, Mario lay in a feeble position. Scribbled marker had been drawn across his face.

"You came back for me…." Mario whispered weakly.

"Mario, what happened to your face?" Samus asked, looking at his face.

"And you're Italian accent." Falco said.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?" Samus inquired.

"Do you know…the muffin man?" He asked in a twisted voice.

"Samus," Falco put his hand on her shoulder, "I think the best thing we can do for him is to walk away, leave him here."

Samus violently pushed Falco's hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Samus walked out of the door, closed it, and turned around to face the others.

"Well everyone, I think it's safe to say we are…"

"You left Falco in there." Kirby interrupted.

A horrid scream of terror echoed through the air. Samus opened the door to find Falco crying.

"How could you leave me in there…?" Falco sniffled, "It was so cold…"

He crawled out the door and fell to the ground exhausted. Samus closed the door once again.

"Like I was saying, I think it goes without question, Mario is going home tonight."

Everyone agreed.

After dragging Mario out, they went to tribal council.

Tribal Council!

"So here you are after losing the immunity challenge. Any thoughts you'd like to share?" Teal inquired.

"Well it was Bowser's fault, he told us to dig in the sky." Samus replied accusingly, "But we decided Mario is unfit to go on."

"We also hate him." Y. Link piped in.

"So, you're all agreed then? Mario is going?"

"Yea." The whole tribe said.

"I'd like to say something on my behalf." Mario said still without his Italian accent.

"Make it quick, I gotta go eat dinner."

"Waffles are the universal solvent."

Teal just looked at Mario, trying to take him seriously. In a minutes Teal spoke again, "Alright, Mario come over here with your torch, you're going home to get some help."

At that point in time, the ground opened up under Teal. Flames shot out, consuming him inside. Then as if the fire wasn't satisfied, it took Mario too. Just before the crevice in the ground closed, Chutton could hear Teal scream, "DAMN THESE PLOT TWISTS!"

---

---

Down in the deepest parts of the earth…

"Yea, make that eighteen large pepperoni pizzas, 16 medium sausage and green pepper, and 15 large cheese." Jigglypuff said into the factory's phone.

"The coupons J-puff, don't forget the wonderful coupons." Peach intervened.

"Oh yes, we have some coupons, it says we get a free 2 liter of Pepsi with any purchase of 2 large pizzas. Another says we get an extra side of mozzarella sticks with any 3 cheese pizzas….No, that's not it, I got this one that says…what? You only take 2 coupons per order? Blasphemy!" Jigglypuff put her hand on the receiver, "Only two coupons Peach."

"Well that's stupid, let's just take their souls." Peach said, filing her nails.

"Yes sir?" Jigglypuff said going back to the phone, "We're just going to steal your souls instead. Oh, that's illegal…Fine, just put that order under the name J-Puff. No, thank you." Jigglypuff hung up the phone and turned to Peach.

"What's all that commotion?"

"Maybe the pizza got here." Peach said.

"Idiot, they said thirty to forty five minutes." Jigglypuff slapped Peach again.

"I'm sorry…" Peach said crying.

Jigglypuff looked out her window.

"Ah, the guests have arrived."

Jigglypuff and Peach walked out and watched as their army of oompa loompas riddled nerds at the groin of Teal.

"CEASE!" Jiggles yelled. She walked up to Teal, Peach behind her.

"Jigglypuff? What the friggidoodles is going on?"

"We brought you here for a favor. A favor that would be in your best interest to accept." She said threateningly.

"Don't. Listen. To. Her. Words." William Shatner said from behind Teal, "She. Is. Too evil! To. Trust."

"You're serious? Wow I can't picture you like this, all evil and such." Teal started laughing.

"Fool!" Jigglypuff slapped Teal in the face.

"Ow…" Teal moaned rubbing his face.

"Now, we want revenge. Revenge for being kicked off the island unfairly."

"I thought it was quite fair, no one liked you, so you got voted off. It's a game."

"A game you so foolishly created! Now you will pay! You will allow us our redemption!"

More oompa loompas stepped aside revealing all the voted off Smash Bros. and even the four Teal decided weren't needed in the story.

"You will arrange a game, a challenge for us to compete against the remaining Survivors! MUFUFUFUFU!"

Teal looked confused, "That's…that's it? Wow, I thought you were gonna make a giant death laser and threaten to blow up earth or something."

"That would be stupid, we live on earth." Jigglypuff said.

"Yea, but it's sorta like a villains crowning achievement that ends up going terribly wrong in the end."

Just then a door bell chimed.

"Pizza's here!" everyone ran to the door to get it. Jigglypuff was left alone with Teal.

"So uh…how about that challenge?"

"Sure, whatever…."

"That's great news! I'll have to tell everyone about it at dinner tonight. You know, I'd be honored if you ate dinner with us. We're having pizza." Jigglypuff said, trying to coax Teal to stay.

"Well…" Teal thought the offer over then said, "Sure, I can never resist pizza."

"Alright! Let's go!" Teal and Jigglypuff ran off to enjoy the crumptious pizza leaving William Shatner to starve.

"Some. Day. I will. Escape. From this! God. Forsaken…Place. And. When. That day! Comes. I. Will…who am. I. kidding." Shatner let his head hang down, and eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

Mario sat at the confessional, 2 years later after recovering from his state of insanity, "So-a, I was behind that door, and-a I started hearing music from-a pink-a gumball. I-a went closer, but-a I got more and more-a sleepy with every step. As I was-a close behind it, it-a turned out to be Jigglypuff. That's-a all I remember before-a falling into a deep-a sleep..."

* * *

I bet you guys didn't remember this from the last story. Unless you could see into the future and saw this coming. 

Next Chapter Iwill just about get back onto the track of a Survivor story. So...yay?

You guys are lucky I updated this so soon. I normally don't do this for anyone.

Troy and Jenkins will be back in the next chapter to. They were demanding better show time. Once again, expect a fast update. But don't hope for one. The results may be hazardous

R&R Rum and uh...rocks?


	11. Challenge of Fate 28 thru 30

Well I just realized that I like to say cucumber. I know, you're proud of me too.

And I finally understand what XD means! My life is complete!

Now that I'm done talking to myself, I shall infiltrate the first page, take out all the guards, and then move on to obtain the story. I may not come out alive, so If I don't I shall respawn myself. Let's move out!

Don't ask

Please don't ask……..

* * *

Three hundred feet above land, in a cargo plane circling around the island…

"Well Jenkins, it looks like we've been hired to star in another chapter, what are you're thoughts about this?" asked the Troy, with all his slicked back hair goodness.

"Well, Troy, I think the expectations are about as good as anyone's at this point in time, anyone could come out victorious." Replied Jenkins, in all his chubby roundness.

"Indeed." Troy took out a portable laptop, "Jenkins, did you know this laptop can show everything and everyone on that island?"

"Did you know this laptop has secret government information stored inside?" Jenkins said pulling out a FBI agent.

"Sir, please refrain from calling me a laptop." The agent said sternly.

"Such a nice day for a walk in the park eh? We couldn't have chosen a better time." Jenkins said, storing his "laptop" back into a briefcase.

"I couldn't agree more."

And then they sipped their coffee.

Teal then walked in from the back room, "I didn't hire you to sip coffee, say something funny!"

"Yes, the youth of today sure don't know what it means to work hard." Troy said, agreeing with Jenkins on the subject that never seemed to come up.

Then they sipped more coffee.

"No, you're supposed to say something funny!" Teal commanded.

"Hey Troy," Jenkins asked to his friend.

"Yea Jenkins?"

"Remember that one time where we dropped anvils onto an unsuspecting wedding ceremony?"

"How could I forget?" Troy replied laughing at their inside joke that no one will ever understand.

Teal sighed and jumped off the back of the plane and pulled out his parachute.

Again, they sipped more coffee.

Roknae tribe day 25

"So hungry..." Fox moaned, rubbing his stomach

"Then eat some of the trout we just caught." Pikachu said, pointing toward the trout that they had indeed, just caught.

Fox looked over at Pikachu strangely. He then started drooling.

"Fox?"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this one Mr. Cheeseburger!" Fox said, getting up and walking cautiously toward Mr. Cheeseburger.

"Cheeseburger? You think I'm a cheeseburger? I don't look anything like a cheeseburger. Maybe nachos, I like nachos. But Luigi looks more like a cheesebur…"

Before Pikachu could finish the sentence, Fox was already hightailing Pikachu.

"No! Bad Fox bad! Get! Shoo!"

Dk and Mewtwo watched the chase while they were sitting by the fire eating the trout they caught.

"I say, I still remember the time my brother ate a banana flavored fruit gusher." Dk said laughing.

"What happened?" Mewtwo asked.

"I ate his head."

Mewtwo laughed at DK's joke.

"How could you laugh, I bit my brothers head off! I say, he's dead now, and you laugh in his grave?" Dk cried.

"I'm not 'in his grave'." Mewtwo corrected then realized that he was standing in a bucket of poisonous mushroom.

"OH NOES I'M ELLERGYC!" Mewtwo yelled in awfulspelling. Hethencoughed for awhile,then died.

"Hmm…" Dk took out a banana flavored fruit gusher, and shoved it down Mewtwos throat. In a matter seconds, Mewtwo's head became a banana. A banana that a certain ape likes to eat. An ape that was quite hungry. And a hunger that would never be calmed!

Later on, Mewtwo's head was gone...

"You have just entered the Twilight Zone." Said a Mr. Saturn, passing by on his way to work.

Chutton Tribe day 25

"No really, what does P.S. mean?" Ness asked to Roy.

"Dude, I already told you, I don't know."

"Maybe it means Personal sausage." Y. Link suggested.

"You could be right." Ness pondered.

"Or it could be, like, People suck." Roy said.

Ness and Y. Link stared for a minute at Roy's emo-licious attitude.

"Nah, I doubt it."

"I know!" Ness exclaimed, "It means Pro-Skater!"

Suddenly Tony Hawk fell from the sky and landed on a near by half-pipe busting some killer moves to the extreme...err…yo?

"Verb, it's what you do." Tony said after landing a super mc-variable twist on the McDonalds dollar menu.

Tony Hawk then fell into the sky and disappeared.

"That Tony…" Y. Link said, getting sentimental, "He always tells it like it is…"

Challenge Time!

"Hey everyone!" Teal said, as he parachuted down from the sky.

"I thought you were sucked down into the fiery bowls of hell?" Samus asked.

"One would guess that, but I actually had a splendid time with Jigglypuff and the rest of the castaways in an Oompa Loompa factory eating pizza.

"Oh of course," She said, unable to see why she hadn't known that.

"So anyways, in this challenge…"

"PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head.

"SCREECH HAW!" screeched the pterodactyl.

"ARGH!" screamed the survivors.

"SCREECH HAW!" screeched the pterodactyl.

"ARGH!" screamed the survivors.

"SCREECH HAW!" screeched the pterodactyl.

"You have just entered the Twilight Zone." Said a Mr. Saturn, passing by on his way to work.

Then they sipped coffee.

…

…

The pterodactyl flew away to attend to his funky jam disco party he was hosting.

"Yea, so like I was saying, this challenge will be one to test your strength, mind, and whatever else has to do with the elements of the body and soul. Your fellow outcasts have come back to challenge all of you, and if you lose…"

"PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head.

The same scene happened again.

"Uh…yea, so if you lose, you'll all die a painful miserable death and the outcasts would then take over the show."

"I didn't sign up for this!" Link yelled from his team.

At the silence of nobody knowing what to say another pterodactyl came flying down.

"PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head.

A pile of anvils fell from the sky and onto the pterodactyl, cracking through its skull.

Everyone laughed at how fortunate they were not to have gotten eaten by a pterodactyl.

Everyone screamed in fear as the pterodactyl fell from the sky and onto them.

All the pterodactyls at the funky jam disco party began to wonder what ill fated tragedy had befallen their friend Terry.

Troy and Jenkins sipped more coffee.

Teal smashed his heads down on a wooden table in front of him designed intentionally for hand smashing, "Enough distractions! There will be three tribes racing in this obstacle course, if both tribes beat the outcasts, then I get to keep my job. If not, you all die."

Another rift to hell opened up in the sand, and up came the outcasts competing. Pichu, Popo, Zelda, Peach, Yoshi, Gannondorf, and Jigglypuff.

"Mufufufufu! You're so gonna lose you poopy heads!" Jigglypuff taunted.

"Nuh-uh! You're gonna lose, you fat…poopy head!" Y. Link yelled back.

"No you're the poopy head!" Jiggly replied.

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"Enough!" Teal shouted, smashing his hands on the smashing hand table, "You will all be locked in a cage, and the only way to get out is by using these sticks and thread. You will have to tie the sticks together and pick up the key a few feet from the door. Once you have the key, unlock yourself and run through the maze of ropes. After crawling through you will have to jump across this lake on these little platforms. There is only one route of platforms, so the teams will have to battle out who gets across first. If you fall in the water, you have to start again. After the platforms, use the key you got from the cage on that chest, holding your team flag inside. As soon as you have your team's flag, you will climb up that ladder, and then jump into a pit of plastic multi colored balls. Then, climb out and run to you're teams mat. Survivors ready?"

"Aren't we supposed to be locked in the cages first?"

"Uh…yea, get inside."

Short intermission!

"Survivors ready?" Teal asked seeing as though the teams were inside their cages, "GO!"

Each team ran for the sticks and rope and got to work. The outcasts, instead, used Yoshi's tongue to pick up their key.

"Good job Yoshi!" Zelda said, patting Yoshi on the back.

"Cheaters!" Y. Link cried from behind his teams bars.

"Kirby, suck the key in!" Samus said picking him up and shoving him into the bars.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to push me, I'm a delicate creation."

Kirby sucked in the key, spit it out, and unlocked the door, a little behind the outcasts.

"Uh…Pikachu use your powers to get the key!" Captain falcon exclaimed, throwing Pikachu at the bars nearest to the key.

"Falcon, I can't use any powers to pull it closer!" Pikachu shouted, pushing Falcon down.

"Cranky pants…" Falcon said, pulling himself back up.

Then, door cage door creaked open and the tribe saw Mewtwo standing at the door with the key.

"Telekinetic powers has its perks." Mewtwo said suavely.

By the time Roknae got to the rope maze, the Outcasts were halfway through, with Chutton not far behind.

"These ropes have a mind of their own!" Peach said, getting tangled up in the chords of rope.

"Just crawl through them you imbecile, we're going to lose our lead!" Jigglypuff commanded, trying to pull her through. In a few minutes, Chutton caught up and were moving ahead, Roknae not far behind. Another few minutes and Chutton was out of the ropes and Peach was untangled, now neck and neck with Roknae.

Chutton tribe ran up to the platforms resting in water and began to jump across. By the time 4 tribes men had jumped across, the other two tribes caught up. Roy, Kirby, Falco, and Samus were already across, and now Y. Link, Pichu and Fox were next. Y. Link jumped, but Fox tripped Y. Link into the water. Pichu took this opportunity to jump his way across. After more jumps, trips, wrestling and tea sipping, it came down to 1 person from each tribe that had not crossed. Bowser had fallen off the platform every time he tried to cross and Gannon and Dk were just as bad.

"I do believe that this might be a problem trying to cross." Dk said, observing the platforms.

"I reckon' it be too' pard'ner." Gannon said looking scared, "I ain't know nutin' 'bout swimming neither."

"At least you guys haven't fallen off every time." Bowser said irritably.

"Who wants to go next then, eh?" Dk asked as Bowser jumped the platforms again.

"Guess that be answer'n you're quest'in then." Gannon said in a horrible effort to sound southern.

"You have most definitely got to work on that accent of yours mate."

"Speak for yo' self pard'ner."

Gannon then jumped on the platforms after Bowser, and Dk next. Miraculously, Bowser didn't trip on his own feet and made it across. Chutton ran to their chest. The outcasts and Roknae ran up to their chest less then 3 seconds behind.

Chutton shoved the key into the lock, opened it, and took out their flag and headed on.

On the other hand, Peach couldn't figure out how to put her key in her lock.

"It doesn't fit! I swears!" Peach said with an extra s to make it sound more serious.

"Peach you're putting it in backwardss!" Jigglypuff said with an extra s to sound more realistic.

"There goes Rocknae! We have to get goings!" Popo said with an extra s to sound more dramatic.

Troy and Jenkins dropped more anvils, with an extra s to make anvils sound more plural. An anvil hit the chest, cracking it open giving the outcast a much needed stroke of luck.

Chutton had gotten to the plastic ball pit and had already sent Ness inside. Roknae had just had Pikachu jump in, and the Outcasts pushedPopo in. After awhile, Kirby was left on Chutton, Luigi and Jigglypuff were going to be climbing out soon and Capt. Falcon and Peach waited to jump in.

"Wish me luck!" Kirby said as Peach and Falcon saluted the brave soul.

Kirby dived in the treacherous pit and Luigi and Jigglypuff just got out of the pit on the other side gasping for breath.

"Here goes!" Capt. Falcon said jumping into the pit of colors.

Peach stood hesitantly.

"Peach come on!" Jigglypuff yelled across the way.

"But…I can't…I can't swim…" Peach admitted.

"What do you mean you can't swim? Peach, you swam in plenty of challenges before!"

"But those colorful balls…they're so threatening...and menacing…I'll just get my Toads to do it for me." Peach said, throwing a toad into the pit. The toad screamed in agony and disintegrated as his flesh touched the hot plastic burning in the sun.

"No Peach, that won't work! Get you're butt in there!" Jiggly commanded.

"How about this turnip?" Peach asked, throwing a smiling turnip into the pit.

"NO! Get over here now!"

"But…my parents...they went into a ball pit…and they never returned." Peach confessed crying.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Jigglypuff said sympathetically.

"But Peach, what would you're parents want you to do? Don't you think they would want you to conquer your fear of colorful plastic ball pits?"

"But their will told me whatever I do, stay away from these things! It also said if someone says some cheesy line like "Don't you think they would want you to conquer your fear of colorful plastic ball pits?" that I shouldn't listen to them!"

"Nice going," Zelda said to Yoshi.

"Think of the Oompa Loompa's back at home, they look up to you, what would they think if you came back defeated?" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Fine." Peach said, lifting her head, looking determined, "For the Oompa Loompas!" Peach jumped into the pit of plastic with a graceful dive.

After 10 minutes, Kirby had already climbed out, and Chutton had reached their mat. They only waited on the other two tribes who were still waiting on Capt. Falcon and Peach.

20 minutes later, movement was seen under the balls. Then the helmet of Capt. Falcon floated to the top. No one could tell if he was under it or not. After 5 more minutes, it seemed that Falcon had only just lost his helmet.

15 more minutes later, they all began to wonder where the two could've possibly gone.

Then, Capt. Falcon walked out of the forest behind all of the and walked up to his tribe.

"Watcha guys up to?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to come out, can you give us an estimate?" Link asked.

"Maybe another hour, I got stuff to do."

"Falcon!" Pikachu yelled, "What the heck are you doing here!"

"Well, I noticed I lost my helmet so I came to get it back." He said reaching in the pit for his helmet.

"Where did you go anyways?" Fox asked.

"Well, you see, there was this amazing sale over at Wal-Mart, so I just had to go. I got this cool little air freshener for fifteen cents!" He said, holding up a pine tree freshener.

"Well-a come on-a let's go!" Luigi said, urging his team along.

"Alright, alright," Capt. Falcon said, following the rest to the tribal mat.

"The original teams win reward!" Teal exclaimed happy he didn't have to rewrite the story to make sure they did win.

"You guys got lucky!" Jigglypuff shouted, "Wait till next time!"

"Before you go though, I was wondering, where is Mario?" Teal asked.

"Well…No one really likes Mario, so we chained him to the wall with Mr. Shatner." Jiggly explained.

"Ah, well, see you guys some other time."

Everyone waved goodbye and the outcasts opened the ground and went back to their homes in hell.

Chutton Tribe day 26.

"That challenge was too close, eh Samus?" Falco asked, trying to make a friendly conversation.

"Shut up." Samus said sternly.

"Why can't you ever be nice?"

"Because…My parents died in a pit of colorful pit of plastic balls too." Samus said turning away from Falco dramatically.

"Is there…anything I can do?" Falco asked.

"They're dead, what do you think!" She shouted.

"I..I'm sorry." Falco said walking away.

A little while later, Kirby was walking back to camp with the fish he caught and heard a door bell. He waddled over to the single door erected in the sand that Mario had made.

"Hello?" Kirby asked politely, opening the door.

"Hi, I'm Harvey Johnson, and I'm here to tell you about the benefits of making delicious pie."

"How did you get here…?" Kirby asked skeptically.

"Well," Harvey started, chuckling, "There was this great sale on planes at Wal-Mart."

"Oh, well we don't want any go home." Kirby slammed the door shut.

Before he could walk away, the door bell rang again. Kirby opened it.

"I said we don't want any."

"But I didn't tell you the benefits yet."

"I don't want anything you're selling, so please leave."

"Pie is very healthy for you, and the latest discoveries in pie minerals suggest that they might prevent such diseases as Cancer, Alzheimers, and Tuberculosis."

"No." Kirby slammed the door shut again.

A few seconds later the door bell rang again. Kirby once again opened the door. Harvey stood there with a fake moustache.

"Well hello there good man," He said trying to sound British.

"NO!" The door was slammed shut again.

The door bell chimed again.

"WE DON'T ACCEPT YOUR KIND!" Kirby shouted at the door to door salesman.

But the salesman had left and in his place stood Kirby's mother with a tray of freshly baked cookies. She was now crying.

"Mother?"

"I was only trying to be a good mother…" She said, whimpering.

"No, no, I thought you were someone else, how did you get here?"

"Well…" She started, holding back her tears, " There was this great sale on speed boats at Wal-mart…"

Challenge time!

"Hello everyone, and I'd like to congratulate you both on winning the last reward challenge."

"What did we-a win anyways?" Luigi asked.

"Well, you didn't lose you're chance of winning a million dollars…"

"Oh-a…What happened to-a Peach too-a?"

"She drowned in the pit of plastic colorful balls. Anywho, your challenge will be to cross these really skinny logs and pick up your teams colored flag on the other side. You'll have to then cross back over to your teams' platform. Since the logs intersect each other at a point, the 2 members of the team must fight each other. If you fall into the water you must put the flag back if you're holding one and the next team member must go out. First team to 7 wins. Survivors ready? Go!"

Samus went out first along with Luigi. Luigi passed the intersection without having to meet up with Samus. He got the flag and went back to his platform. Samus had a hard time balancing and was just passed the intersection. Fox, who was next, ran up to Samus and tried to push her off. Alas, Fox just face planted himself into her suit and fell of into the water.

She got the flag and when she was on her way back, Dk was met at the intersection. He chose to let Samus by instead of fighting. Dk got the flag and Chutton then sent out Bowser. The minute he stepped on the log he fell off. Dk ran back to his platform and both teams set out a member. Link and Falco ran to the intersection. Link tried thrusting his sword into Falco, but Falco kicked the sword into the water and then finished Link off with roundhouse kick. Falco got his flag and ran back to the platform.

Again, both teams sent out another player. Pikachu was advancing to the flag and Kirby was too. They ended up meeting each other and Kirby just jumped over Pikachu. They both brought the flags back and were tied at 3 each.

Ness and Mewtwo went out next. Ness, fearing Mewtwo, let him go first and they both got their flags. Roknae with a slight lead.

Capt. Falcon was already going across the log but Y. Link just behind. Capt. Falcon got his flag but Y. Link had sped up and they met each other on the way back. Capt. Falcon jumped at Y. Link and grabbed onto him. Then he immediately raped the poor child and they both fell into the water.

Then Roy and Luigi went out. They both got the flags without a problem and neither did Samus or Fox when it was there turn.

It all came down to Bowser and Dk. The score was tied 6 to 6.

The minute Bowser stepped on the log he slipped off. Dk, on the other hand, ran as fast as he could to the flag. On the way back he was met by Falco. Dk punched Falco in the face and made him collapse into the water. He ran back and won it for the team.

"Roknae wins Immunity! I'll see Chutton at Tribal council tonight."

An hour later at Chutton camp…

Bowser felt responsible for the loss at the challenge so he sought help from his alliance friends.

"Well Bowser, I think you are responsible for losing the immunity. There's really no doubt about it." Kirby poorly reassured him.

"You should have taken gymnastics or something. It would have helped." Falco suggested.

"How was I supposed to know that balancing on a log was needed for Survivor? Come to think of it, I never even agreed to do this. GAH!" Bowser yelled furiously.

"Well Bowser either way you're going to get voted out. Roy really doesn't care about you. Samus doesn't like anyone and the two kids hate you for forcing them to be your slaves."

"Yea! We hate you Bowser!" Said Ness and Y. Link, who were standing next to Bowser fanning him all along.

"Should they really be here?" Falco asked.

"Well, I guess not. Scram kids, beat it." The two kids scamper away.

Tribal Council

"Well Bowser, you were really the sole reason your team lost today."

"Yea, but, I'm strong."

"And you force manual labor on little children!" Y. Link shouted.

"Well, just be glad you didn't lose the reward challenge, now lets get to the voting the shall we?"

They voted, Teal tallied, and then he read.

"First vote, Bowser. Second vote, Y. Link. Third vote Y. Link. Fourth vote Bowser. Fifth vote Bowser. Sixth vote, Y. Link. Next person voted out of Survivor is...Bowser.

"I hate you all!"

Teal pulled the lever and off Bowser went.

A few hundred miles off the coast of the island...

"Well Troy, Bowser had it coming for ages, I think the team made the right decision."

"I most full heartedly agree. But to stray off the topic, there isan unindentified object speeding toward us!" Jenkins exclaimed pointing at a giant spiked shelled turtle.

"Let shoot lemons at it!"

"Excellent!"

Troy and Jenkins shot lemons at the object. Citric Acid entered the bloodflow, disintegrating his internal organs, killing him in a slow painful death.

"I sure hope that wasn't anyone important!" Jenkins laughed and drank some coffee.

"Shut up!" Bowser said, walking in to the cabin.

"Is that anyway to speak to the men who caught you in midair?" Troy asked.

Bowser mumbled and walked back out to take a nap.

"Good old Bowser...Well Jenkins, guess what?"

"What Troy?"

"Next week on Survivor: Smash Bros, both teams will travel to Hyrule for the immunity challenge to find something still good in the world after the reign of Gannondorf plagued the land!"

"Yes, I do like beef jerky." Jenkins said, agreeing to another unmentioned conversation.

* * *

yes that's right, no one made a confession to the camera this chapter. I don't know why, but it just happened that way.

next chapter is the chapter where Joebthegreat makes his appearance, but maybe I won't put that in now...Unless he can repeat what P.S. means again...

I wonder if overactivemind still reads this...

Ah well, R&R

Rinse, lather, repeat.


	12. Journey Thru Hyrule Kindom 31 thru 33

Woot...

Excuse me if any words our mispelled, out of place, or all in all just don't make sense. I stayed up past 11 to write this and now my mom's mad at me so I have to post this quick. I'll proof read this whole thing tomorrow.

I would say sorry for the wait...but eating pie is much more delicious.

* * *

Roknae Tribe day 31

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Fox exclaimed, running back to camp.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's a rock in the shape of a porcupine!" Fox said, throwing the rock into the middle of everyone.

"The odds that a rock having all the specific details of a porcupine is simply unheard of. I do believe that it is a man made item."

"Shut up! Rocky and I will be good friends, you'll see!"

"Rocky?" Pikachu inquired

"Yes Rocky." Fox said, picking up the porcupine shaped rock and cradling it in his arms.

"Fox? You do know that that's a rock right? An inanimate object? Without feelings?"

"I don't need this! I'm going to give Rocky a bath!" Fox said, running off to the beach.

* * *

Fox sat at the confession, "No one understands. I found this rock and took it in as my own. He's like a son to me. I love him."

* * *

Chutton Tribe day 31

"Hey guys?" Kirby asked after his morning trek down the shoreline.

His tribe mates focused their attention on him.

"What's that?" Kirby pointed to a mailbox protruding from a tree.

"Tree…Mail…" Ness recited from the sign above the mailbox, "What's that?"

"I don't know…Maybe we should open it." Y. Link suggested.

So the tribe opened the mailbox and found a large heap of letters. After searching through the bundle of letters, Samus said, "These look to describe the past challenges."

"Wait…if that was what contained all of our challenge information, and we never saw this mailbox before…how did we know when the challenges were?" Ness asked.

The team then smacked Ness for being an igloo.

"Well what does it say?"

"It says the next challenge is today."

"Shouldn't it give us some clues on what the challenge is about?" Ness asked wearily, getting up from the ground.

Then a giant igloo landed on Ness.

Challenge Time!!!

Teal was found standing before a big target painted different colors around the rim.

"Alright, so in this challenge you take these spears which weigh about 75lbs and then throw them at that target. If you get a bull's eye, you get five points, hit the rim surrounding the bull's eye, you get four points. The rim around that is three and around the three point rim is two. Last rim is one point. First team to get twenty points wins. Survivors ready? GO!"

So Falco was first to lob the spear. He threw the spear with a great deal of energy but watched miserably as the spear flew clean over the target falling three feet behind the target.

Link threw his spear and landed on the two point rim. Samus was next. She threw hers and it landed straight in the middle landing her team a 5 against Roknae's 3.

Fox threw his up in the air and it fell down on the three point ring. 5-6

Y. Link stepped up and tried to pick up the spear weighing approximately fourteen and a half pounds more then him. He used his body as support to lift it straight up, the fell over trying to lift it over his head. Still 5-6

Dk, next, lobbed the spear at the bull's eye. After that, Ness used his psychic powers to lift up the spear and hit the bull's eye as well. 10-11.

Pikachu picked up his spear in his mouth then realized there was virtually no possible way to throw a spear from his mouth and just walked away.

Kirby was next. He sucked the spear in and shot it out at the three pointer. Then Mewtwo. He used his powers as well to land another five points. 13-16

Roy threw his spear next and got two more points. 15-16.

Then it was Luigi's turn. Luigi threw it in the air and for a dramatic moment it stayed suspended in air. Everyone gasped. Someone even fainted at the suspense of it all!

Then the spear fell short by a mile. Chutton celebrated. In the cheers and laughter, Luigi went over and picked up the spear and planted it into the 4 point ring.

"Hey-a, I-a won!" He cheered.

"Good work Roknae! Seeing as though you definitely did not cheat, and no one saw a certain Luigi go and put his spear in the four point rim, you win…" Teal shuffled around in his pocket, "This dime!"

Teal tossed his dime at the tribe then jumped on his speedboat and drove away.

Roknae Tribe day 32

"Rocky, you really need to eat, you're going to starve if you don't!" Fox pleaded shoving the dime into the solid stone mouth of "Rocky".

Pikachu strolled up to Fox and sighed, "Fox, you know it's just a rock.

"No it's not!"

"If it wasn't, then would float in the water after drowning, right?"

"Well yea but…" Before Fox could finish, Pikachu picked up Rocky and tossed it into the sea.

"NOOOOOOO00000000oooooooooooo………….." Fox screamed reaching his arms out toward the sea as if Rocky was standing in front of him.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Pikachu declared that it was only a rock because it never came up to the surface.

"No….no….no…"Fox wept, "He wasn't just a rock….he was something more…"

"Fox you're in denial, it was only a rock."

"No…then you're only a mouse…you evil mouse!" Fox yelled.

Pikachu, stunned, look down at himself to realize he _was _only a mouse. Pikachu then ran away crying.

Then, Fox ran out into the water and dove under to try and find his lifelong friend…that he met that morning. After a few hours of searching, Fox came out with the rock covered in seaweed. He dropped it on the ground and started doing mouth to mouth precipitation

"Breathe, damn you, breathe!!" Fox yelled, pounded Rocky's jagged chest.

Parts of seaweed moved in inch outwards of its back.

"What's-a-muh going on, eh?" Luigi asked running over with the rest of the tribe.

"It's Rocky! He's still alive!" Link said, pointing his finger down at him.

"I think-a that-a the seaweed is-a preventing it from breathing." Luigi said.

Fox tried ripping it off but the seaweed wouldn't budge.

"hmm….." Dk started to ponder.

"Oh God, we're losing him, what do I do?!?" Fox gasped.

Captain Falcon eyes lit up with an idea, "Call the Fudge Monkeys!"

"Yes yes, that does seem correct…….." Dk was still mumbling to himself.

"What's the Fudge Monkeys number?" Link rushed Capt. Falcon for the answer.

"I figured it out!" DK announced.

"The fudge monkeys phone number?"

"No….If my calculations are correct, then that rock is just a Chia pet. I mean, it's shaped like a porcupine, and when it comes in contact with the water, it grows a plant like substance out of it."

"That is just plain stupid."

"You know-a, that-a sounds about-a right." Luigi said.

"That's preposterous!" Fox declared defiantly.

"You're mom's preposterous." Falcon said to make everyone laugh.

Everyone laughed.

"MOUSE!" Fox yelled at Pikachu, who then ran away and cried.

* * *

"I'm not a mouse…sniffle I'm a rat…" Pikachu said sobbing.

* * *

Chutton Tribe day 32

The tribe was sitting around the fire telling ghost stories and such. It was very scary. Trust me. It was. Very. Not _just _scary, very scary. It was all dark and stuff. Windy and…gloomy. And a thunderstorm. And stuff.

SCARY!

"So then, the Dictionary of really long words with a lot of syllables that were very hard to pronunciate jumped out of the bushes and beat the guts out of the unsuspecting teenager!" Ness said in an intimidating manner.

"That was stupid!" Falco said disappointed.

Then in the bushes, a book depicted as "Dictionary of really long words with a lot of syllables that were very hard to pronunciate" stepped out moaning.

"You know, you really know how to ruin the fun, kid." It said.

"I…er…uh…" The Dictionary of really long words with a lot of syllables that were very hard to pronunciate then jumped on Ness and beat his guts out.

Everyone laughed.

Later on, as Kirby was sitting down to sleep, Y. Link asked him a question.

"So if I stabbed my sword into your endless abyss of Pink Fluff, would you deflate, or pop?

"Neither. I would suck you in so you could never see the light of day again for stabbing me."

"I see……"

Y. Link juts out his sword toward Kirby. Before the sword comes in contact with Kirby, he opens his mouth and sucks Y. Link inside of him.

"I guess you weren't kidding…" Said Y. Link's muffled voice.

Challenge Time!!!

"Hello everyone, how was your sleep?" Teal said trying to sound courteous.

"Well, to tell you the truth..."

Cool, so this challenge will be based off a true suggestion from Overactivemind"

…where ever he might've gone in the year that has passed after suggesting this…

"You will be transported to Hyrule and search the charred wastes of Links homeland for any survivors. First to find something both alive and not evil wins. You will be transported in about .52 seconds good lu…"

Transportation happened!

"ZOMG!! Hyrule is dead!" Link cried trying to sound cool.

"I do believe your mistaken old chum, a land can not technically be killed. More of destroyed and completely annihilated. Yes, yes, I suppose that's right." DK said.

Link fell to the ground and mourned the loss of his old country. Gannondorf then came riding in on a horse to greet them.

"Well 'ello there, pardners, and welcome to good ol' Badrule, where the rule is bad." He said smiling a devilishly handsome grin. "I reckon you just might find some changes due to new management. Due to budget cuts we had to obliterate that there Hyrule castle. It was, I reckon, becoming mighty cost efficient. I'd recommend stayin' at that there farm over yonder. It's got some mighty tasty milk over thar'. Now git, and enjoy your stay here at ol' Badrule, where the rule is bad." He smiled again, proud that he promoted his land twice in one paragraph.

Teal just then remembered that this is supposed to be a challenge and not a reunion with Gannondorf

Chutton went over to Kakariko Village and Roknae went to the Lon Lon Ranch famous for its Lon Lon Milk.

**Kakariko** **Village**

The town had been deserted since new management and the only sound heard was that of a few chickens still stuck in boxes.

"Alright, let's split up gang." Freddy said.

An igloo fell on Freddy.

"So Ness, Y. Link you check the east side of town, Kirby and Falco check the west side of town, and me and Roy will check up this mountain." Samus said, taking charge of the group.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Y. Link said, gazing around the town he once knew as a bustling village.

So Ness and Y. Link were looking around the town when they came across an old potion shop. Once they open the door, a chicken lay perched on the shelf at the back of the room. It gazed deeply into their eyes, as if penetrating their thoughts.

"No…Ness, let's go…"Y. Link said softly, his voice trailing off.

"What? Why? Right in front of you lays something alive and well. We can win this challenge in record time!"

"No…You don't understand…that's a Cuckoo…" Y. Link said quietly, careful to keep his eye on the chicken.

"You're nuts, it's harmless."

Ness took a step forward and the chicken began to cluck loudly.

"Ahhh!" Ness yelled covering his ears, "Make it shut up!"

Y. Link grabbed Ness, "Ness, what have you done!" Y. Link threw Ness out the door and slammed it shut.

"You...don't understand...that isn't your average poultry, it's a satanic creature in the body of a chicken, it's the Poultry of EVIL!"

"Calm down Y. Link, you're going insane!"

The flutter of wings was heard behind them.

"What's that?" Ness asked.

"You don't want to know." Y. Link pushed Ness forward through an alley.

"Hey, since when was it night time?" Ness asked, looking up at the sky.

"Dear lord…" Y. Link paused to look up at the enormous flock of Cuckoos, blocking out the sun, "RUN!"

As soon as Ness realized what was in the sky, he sprinted away behind Y. Link.

"Into that barn!"

They hurried into the barn of barricaded the door shut. In matter of seconds, the Cuckoos started ramming into the door with their feathery bodies of wickedness.

"Come and get some you satanic birds! You'll never take me alive!" Y. Link shouted heroically.

Unfortunately the Cuckoos piled one after another determined to knock down the door.

"Y. Link…" Ness nudged his friend, "The windows…" They looked up at the windows. They were wide open.

"Hurry! Shut them now!" They ran up to close the windows, but it was too late, hordes of birds flew through the windows knocking the two back on the floor.

"We're doomed!" Ness cried out.

Y. Link then pulled a bomb out of his tunic. He glanced over at Ness. He nodded in approval.

"EAT BOMBS, SCUM!" He roared, light the fuse and throwing it straight up in the air.

As it landed, the whole barn, full of Cuckoos, exploded. Only the charred ground remained.

At the windmill, Kirby and Falco rushed up some stairs to see what the explosion was.

"What the heck was that!?" Falco asked.

"Meh, probably nothing."

**Lon Lon Farm**

Roknae tribe had split up into two groups. Fox, Capt. Falcon, Pikachu, and Dk checked the inside of the buildings and Link, Mewtwo, and Luigi checked the outside.

Link walked into the pasture and thousands of refugees were hiding out inside.

"It's Link!" One screamed in joy.

"He's come to save us!" said random man #1:

"Thank Nayru!" random man #2 sighed in relief.

"Nayru is so overrated, I think we should worship Farore." Random women #1 suggested.

"I think we can all agree Din is the best Goddess here." Link said.

"Link, shut up and take one of those people. If we do we win."

"But look at them, they're all dirty and grimy. It might ruin my beautiful complexion." Link complained.

"You foolish mortal, Luigi, please handle this."

"I'm-a on it."

Luigi walked up to the people but before he could even touch anyone a red fairy flew over them and shot blasts of fire down at the farm burning all the civilians into ashes.

"HAHAHAHA! WORSHIP ME FOOLS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA."

"NOOOO!" Link screamed.

"Mwa..haha..ha…ha…" Din looked at the chaos she created then replied, "Oops."

She then teleported away to her fairy fountain.

Inside the ranch house.

"Hey look! Hay!" Capt. Falcon joked lamely.

"I personally call it straw, or fodder, but I guess hay is an appropriate term." Dk said, ruining the already lame joke.

Capt. Falcon jumped in the pile of hay/straw/fodder and started swimming around.

"We don't have time for this Falcon! c'mon." Pikachu lifted up Capt. Falcon.

"But I want to play in the hay!" Falcon rhymed. He jumped back into the hay and bumped into something else. That something else popped out of the hay and a gay manner,

"Tingle Tingle, Kaloo Limpah!" Said the man dressed in tight green spandex.

"Holy rusted metal, what is it!?" Fox yelled out.

"My name is Tingle, and I'm a fairy!"

"Grab it!"

Pikachu lunged at the disturbed old man but he ducks out of the way and prances his way out the door.

"You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread man! Teeheehee!"

"Don't let it get away!" Fox yelled, running after him.

**Back at Kakariko** **Village**

"Hey Kirby, have a look at that guy with the phonograph." Falco said, pointing to an old bald man playing a phonograph aggressively.

"Who be you! get out of me' mill! Don't ye be makin' me call upon the storms." He threatened.

"Ha, he thinks he can call upon the storms, what a coot, alright wrap him up and lets get out of here." Kirby said.

"Oh no ye don't!"

And so he started playing the Song of Storms. A catchy tune that gets stuck in my head very quickly. Dudu du dudu du, duuu du du dududu, duuu dududu, duuuu du du dududu…

A storm then whipped up and lightening rocketed down into the mill zapping the man into a pile of dust.

"You're kidding me." Kirby retorted, slapping his head.

Death Mountain, a few yards from Kakariko village. Samus and Roy climbed up the mountain and then entered a cave at the top. Inside, a torches were lit up, revealing a giant pot swirling around in the center below them.

"What do you think is in that pot?" Roy inquired curiously.

"I don't know, why don't you find out?"

"Alright."

Roy jumped off the ledge and into the spinning pot. He heard a strange sound and then appeared back in front of Samus.

"I was being sarcastic..." Samus said.

A rock like creature with a white goatee then walked up next to them.

"Hellllooooo, I'm a Goron, how are you?"

"Are you good?" Roy asked.

"Good?"

"Are you not evil?" Samus questioned impatiently.

"Qe gorons are peaceful folk, brother!" He said proudly.

"Get him!" Roy shouted.

**Back at the Farm...**

"I almost got him!" Fox said, close on Tingle.

"You'll never catch me! Tingle Tingle Kaloo Limpah!" Tingle exclaimed while he through a bag onto the ground and a cloud of smoke shoots out from it.

Tingle turned around to dash away and hit the side of a barn and collapses.

"Well…that was dumb." Pikachu said.

"Let's get him then." They picked him up and went to get their other tribesmen.

**Death Mountain**

"Got him!" Samus said after shooting a net at the goron. She reeled him in, slung him over her shoulder, and walked out of the cave.

Both teams got there things both alive and not evil and teleported back to see who capture what first.

"So I see Chutton captured a Goron, nice choice, and Roknae captured...that isn't Tingle is it?" Teal asked fearfully.

"I'm a fairy!" Tingle exclaimed triumphantly.

"I said not evil guys. _Not evil_."

"But he isn't evil." Fox protested.

"Just look at him." Teal told them.

The tribe took a good look at the fairy and saw that he was a hideous 45 year old man in tight spandex with bags of fragrance and flowers slung on his belt.

"Oh my god, how could we have been so blind?" The tribe covered their faces in shame.

"Please, put it out of it's misery…" Pikachu pleaded.

Teal shot it with a shotgun.

"Well, either way, Chutton got their subject first. So Chutton wins immunity!"

Chutton did a victory dance.

"Wait, what happened to Ness and Y. Link?" Falco asked, looking at the two laying on the floor, fried.

"Uh…who cares?" Teal convinced the team not to care and they all went back to camp.

Roknae Day 33

Over by the shelter….

Rocky lay sitting on the ground being neglected by Fox.

Poor Rocky……..

Over by somewhere else in the camp……

"Who should we vote out Dk?"

"I do not have the slightest clue to who to vote out. Everyone was equally responsible for today's loss."

As pondered the thought, Link was talking to his own friends about who to vote off.

"Well, Mewtwo called me a foolish mortal today and I really took it to heart." Link said, holding back the tears.

"That's reason enough for me!" Capt. Falcon said, convinced Mewtwo was the right choice.

"Are you with me too Dictionary of really long words with a lot of syllables that were very hard to pronunciate?" Link asked.

The Dictionary of really long words with a lot of syllables that were very hard to pronunciate jumped on top of Link and beat the guts out of him.

An igloo landed on them.

Everyone laughed.

By the fire…

"So Mewtwo it is then?" Pikachu asked Luigi.

"I-a suppose, he-a is the smartest out of us all and that might-a be our downfall if he-a makes it to the merge."

FORESHADOWING OF MERGE ZOMG 1337 p00nAG3!

Tribal Council!!!

"So guys, whose fault was it really that you lost the challenge?" Teal asked, trying to understand the team better.

"To be honest…" Dk started, but was then quickly cut off by Teal.

"Wow, you must really hate him then, huh? Well, let's get to the reason we're all here, shall we? Luigi, commence the voting."

So starting with Luigi, each member went up to cast their vote. When that was over, Teal walked up, tallied the votes, and came back.

"Alright, so…first vote, Mewtwo. Second vote, Capt. Falcon. Third vote, Pikachu. Fourth vote Mewtwo. Fifth vote, Captain Falcon. Sixth vote, Mewtwo. Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros….Mewtwo."

Teal pulled the lever and Mewtwo flew off into the air.

"My oh my! What an impressive display of surprise eh Troy?" Jenkins asked from his copilot seat in the cargo plane circling above the island.

"Quite, Jenkins, Mewtwo was blindsided in a blink of an eye!" Troy replied.

"Hoho, well Troy, I still can't get over this stunning episode of Survivor: Smash Bros.!" Jenkins laughed.

"Don't worry Jenkins, because next week, the tribes begin talk of the merge!" Troy said.

"Whoa ho, that's right! And even more exciting, the tribes will even-"

"Let's not spoil the surprise Jenkins!"

"Haha, you're most definitely right, my friend, most definitely right."

"I sure love snicker doodles…" Troy said eating a doodle snicker.

"Hah, I completely understand!" Jenkins exclaimed understanding something no one else would ever understand.

* * *

And now….

THE SUPER SECRET BEHIND THE SCENES DELETED SCENE THINGY-MA-BOBBER!

Congratulations to joebthegreat for winning the "Tell me what PS means". Technically you won by default this time and really shouldn't put you in this at all…But I'm just too nice. So, unfortunately, I must keep my promise and put him in this chapter. Luckily, none of you will have to read this.

Ehem, I bid good luck to all who venture out to read this part of the chapter.

And to joeb…well…you changed all of our lives…or something inspirational like that.

So here it is…The SUPER SECRET BEHIND THE SCENES DELETED SCENE THINGY-MA-BOBBER of joeb as of the last time I remembered him like 3 months ago.

Chutton Tribe day XII

"Man…I really have no idea what to talk about…" Falco said while lying down exasperated, "31 days out here and you sorta start running out of interesting conversation."

"Yea I know…" Y. link replied, "Hey, you know what really annoys me?"

"No, what?"

"When you stick your finger up your nose, scoop out a booger and then eat it without looking at it, but then, you can taste hair from your nose in the booger?"

"…." Falco laid silently, trying to understand how that would taste, then he answered, "Yea…I guess that would be bad…"

"Yup…" Y. Link said awkwardly ending the conversation.

The two laid on the beach for some time.

"Hey guys! I had this crazy dream!" Kirby said running up them, waving his hands up and down enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah! See, this guy called joebthegreat came and killed all of us!"

"Oh. That's it?" Falco asked, hoping the story would be longer.

"Well…yea." He thought for a moment, "Oh yea, you were also laying on the beach with Young Link when I came up to you to tell you about a crazy dream before he came up behind be and deflated me with the community service hours."

"Oh."

Then community service hours deflated Kirby.

"Mwaha! Community service hours are the downfall of all humanly beings!" laughed a horribly impersonated joebthegreat.

"Community service hours can't deflate Kirby, he isn't a humanly being!" Y. Link protested.

"He's right!" Kirby yelled angrily after being inflated by the power of friendship.

"REEL BIG FISH!" joeb proclaimed as he stabbed Kirby with a Reel Big Fish cd.

"Noooo…the awful ska tunes melts my internal organs…" Kirby cried, deflating again.

"Muhafafa!" He laughed.

"Now, I really don't think Reel Big Fish is THAT bad." Falco said picking up the cd from Kirby's pool of melted flesh. The minute he did so, his hand disintegrated.

"AAHHHH!!!" Falco screamed in terror.

"JOEBAN MYTHOLOGY!" Declared Joeb as he lectured Y. link on his thoughts of how the world was created.

"No it can't be true! Kazzjaff doesn't exist!!!" Y. Link shouted, his head blowing up in the process.

Joebthegreat cackled maniacally.

"What's all the huh bub I'm hearing?" asked Ness, walking onto the beach.

"YOU N00BZ!" Joeb shouted shooting pickles out of his eyes.

"No! I'm lactose intolerant!" Ness weeped, whilst dying from the amount of dairy found in pickles.

"Did someone, like, say lactose intolerant?" Roy asked, joining the massacre.

"ICP?" Joeb shouted quizzically.

"I'm deafly afraid of clowns!" Roy said, somehow dying from fear.

Samus then walked in just so joeb could kill her as well.

"Uh…GOLD STARS?!?!" He yelled while whipping out golden throwing stars in a ninja like way.

"Argh paper cut out stars have penetrated my armor!" Samus crumpled to the ground and died.

Joeb then laughed more.

"Can I have another hand?" Falco asked.

"NO!" Joeb said somehow sympathetically.

"Please?"

Joeb then raped a baby while eating it raw.

"You sure you didn't want to cook that?"

"PSYBOT!" He exclaimed.

"No!" Falco evaporated at the sound of the words.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Teal yelled, jumping out of the forest behind joeb.

"Uh oh, time to make my get away! I'll see you in the next life!"

Joeb tried stabbing himself with a knife. Although. The knife just jolted away from his stomach as he tried stabbing himself.

"Kazzjaff has spoken!"

"Then have a pie." Teal said, offering him a hand grenade with a piece of paper stuck on it reading pie.

"Gold stars for all!"

He ate the pie, then exploded, spraying discomforting parts of him all around.

"Victory is mine!" Teal exclaimed.


	13. Merging with Stupidity 34 thru 36

Wow I suck.

If only I wasn't so intent on not liking to write…

I can't believe in chapter 12 that the 7th word is grammatically incorrect. I really do suck.

Enjoy…If you dare.

* * *

Chutton Tribe day 34 

All was quiet at Chutton tribe, for it being three in the morning and everyone was asleep. Well, I guess Kirby was still awake, scrimmaging around for food.

"Come on…where did that rice bag go…" Kirby mumbled flipping over boxes and whatnot, "Ahah!" Kirby cheered holding up the bag of rice and then swallowed the bag whole.

"Now where's that rice bag…"Kirby mumbled again, searching through more crates and bags.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" Falco asked groggily.

"Looking for food."

"Well stop, we need food too you know."

Kirby belched out a bag labeled rice.

"Kirby, please don't tell me you ate all the rice."

"I didn't…at least I don't remember eating it."

"Kirby! What are the others gonna say when they wake up? Food doesn't just come specially gifted wrapped to us at our front door!" Falco hissed.

The door erected on the other side of the beach rang out its doorbell.

"Who installed a doorbell?" Falco asked.

"More importantly, who could possibly be disturbing us at this late of an hour?"

Kirby and Falco traipsed over to the door opened it. A clipboard was shoved into the ribs of Falco.

"Sign here please." The man said, with more men carrying coolers into the camp.

"I er..alright," Falco signed his name, "What is this for anyways?"

The men with the blue coolers bumped into the two trying to squeeze in through the doorway.

"Excuse me, can you just walk around the door, we're in the middle of talking." Kirby suggested.

The workers shrugged and walked around the door. Then they evaporated into the night time sun.

"What the hell…?"

"Thank you sir." The man with the clipboard said after Falco finished signing, "Enjoy your food."

Kirby shut the door.

"What is this?" Falco lifted open the cooler and inside lay three bottles of wine, fruits, meats, and even a bag of McDonalds.

"God has spoken."

An hour later, the coolers were empty and all the food was gone. Kirby and Falco stumbled back to camp with a wine bottle still in the Falco's hand. When they got back to camp, Ness was sitting by the fire. He saw them walk in.

"Hey, where were you guys?"

"Us? Oh, well we were…uh…I mean…obviously we were….climbing…" Falco stuttered, hiding the bottle behind him.

"Climbing? Climbing what?"

"Well, apparently we were climbing the uh…the…Kirby, what were we climbing again?"

"The river!" Kirby said.

"Oh alright." Ness got up and went back into the shelter and fell back asleep.

* * *

Kirby sat at the camera, "When we were almost caught red handed by our tribe for eating all that free food, Falco and I decided to share the scraps that were left over with everyone to gain us favor! It's a great idea!"

* * *

"A bite sized piece of bread, some apple cores, globs of meat fat, some vegetables, and a shard of glass smelling faintly of wine…wow thanks." Samus said sarcastically as the whole tribe now sat around the shelter with the remnants of the food laid out in front of them. 

"Where did you even find this?" Ness asked suspiciously.

"Uh…."

PLOT HOLE!

"Oh that explains it." Ness said content on nibbling an apple core.

Roknae Tribe day 34

* * *

Fox sat at the camera, "So I voted Mewtwo last night, but I didn't get the sleep I was promised. That's a major strike against Link and C.F. They said they'd help take care of Rocky for the night but they just left him there! I can't believe the immaturity of some people." 

Rocky is shown a couple feet to the left of Fox being gnawed on by a monkey.

"People just don't have the responsibility that they should nowadays…"

A herd of monkeys jump down from trees and start throwing terds at Rocky.

"I have to do everything myself…"

The monkeys then pick up Rocky and jump away into the jungle canopy.

"Hey…Rocky? Where did you go?"

* * *

Dk now sits at the camera, "I say, oh dear oh dear, what ever am I to do, my only ally has been kicked off and I concur that I'll be knocked off next tribal council indeed!" 

The private chat with DK was cut off due to the camera man not wanting to listen to a terrible British accent.

* * *

Challenge Time!!! 

"So, how's everyone doing?" Teal asked cheerfully, "Wait, don't even answer, I know you are all overflowing in good spirits, so onto the challenge. In this challenge, you will be…"

"What about the merge?" Ness asked.

"Who said anything about a merge?"

"Those crazy cargo plane pilots."

"Who?"

"The ones that drop anvils on people…"

"Oh yea! Alright, alright, everyone put your buffs into this jar."

"Why?" Asked no one of importance.

"Well…I don't really, I thought that's what they did in the show. Fine, whatever take theses teal buffs." Teal said pulling out twelve conveniently placed buffs out of his eyebrows, "Happy now?"

"Well actually, teal makes my complexion look dark and drab." Link mentioned.

No one awkwardly stared at his gay comment because everyone was gay anyways.

Wait…no….

I'm sure you understand.

"Now onto the challenge." Teal stated, avoiding the subject of Link and his complexion, "Today we will be participating in an auction. For food. Yay! Everyone gets 200 dollars and I will auction off some delicious food. Unless it isn't delicious. I'm sure you all appreciate me for this and I'd gladly accept any charity money after the show. Alright here we go. First item to bid is this cheese burger….." Teal feels around under his table able comes up empty handed. "Where's the cheeseburger?"

One of the producers runs up to Teal and whispered something in his ear.

"What!? What do you mean the food never arrived? And no one knows where they are? They can't find some blue coolers anywhere?! This island ain't that big and we got a cargo plane that is circling around this island 24/7 and you're telling me you can't find them!"

The producer dropped to his knees and babbling for an excuse.

"Fiend!" Teal yelled, raising an arm to slap him.

"Heh…"

"Hm?" Teal looked over distracted by the laugh and saw Kirby squirming uncomfortably.

"You know what happened to the coolers don't you?"

"No, no, of course not why would I ever know anything about something I don't know anything about, I mean really, how could you…"

"What did you do?" Teal demanded.

"It was Falco, honest!" Kirby squeaked.

"What?" Falco said trying to look surprised.

"He ate it all I swear, I was looking for him yesterday, and when I found him he was hoarding all the food into his tiny little beak and I suggested giving some to our tribe and he threatened to kill me if I told anyone! I was so scared!"

"Well that's just an awful lie!" Falco said trying to defend himself.

"And so is your mom!" Captain Falcon declared.

Thousands of miles away, at Falco's house, his mom and dad were eating dinner.

"Well honey, this is really good ham." Complimented Falco's dad.

"Why tha-" In a cloud of smoke, Falco's mom vanished.

His dad sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. "Shoot, this might be an inconvenience."

Back at the island, everyone agreed on Captain Falcon's comment and blamed Falco for the loss of the food.

"Enough of the cheap mom jokes. Because of this merge, one team will have to give up their tribe for another's and live side by side with the people you've been working against for the past 35 days.

After the thirty minute discussion that was only given a minute broadcast time, the tribes decided to go to Chutton.

"Alright, you guy will go back to camp and meet back here tomorrow for the immunity challenge." And with that Teal walked off.

And so did the tribes.

And did the giant mole men.

With bean burritos.

Shaped like chicken wings.

The first thing the new merged tribe did when they got back was try and make up a new name for the tribe. The first suggestion was taken. A suggestion given by Young Link.

"Let's name it Heseth!" He shouted.

The tribe mumbled in agreement.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Little do they know," Young Link said to the camera, "Heseth is an acronym for Heinously Evil Satanic Elephantish Terd Heads! Mwahaha!" Y. Link laughed and laughed at his immature dirty joke for a whole twenty seven minutes shattered the old record of five minutes. Congratulations Y. Link, you deserved it.

* * *

Later that night everyone had went to bed except Luigi who promised to tend to the fire for awhile longer. Soon, while watching the fire burn, Luigi became drowsy and fell asleep. Asleep on the fire. A fire, that would forever change…his…life…. 

He woke up screaming in agony while the fire engulfed his head. It vigorously sparked on his clothes covering him from head to toe in flames. The chaos has awoken the others who were now rushing out of the shelter.

"OH NOEZ, FIREZ!" Yelped Ness trying to sound cool using Z's to enhance his vocabulary.

"Someone get him in the water, now!" Pikachu commanded.

Dk ran out and picked up Luigi. He was about to chuck him in the water when the fire spread on himself. Dk then let out scream and ran straight into the shelter. The shelter then lit on fire. Everyone inside when out screaming as the shelter burned down to the ground.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Fox cried.

All of their attention was shifted to the burning shelter. As they all mourned the loss of the cheap straw shed, Luigi dived to the ground and tried rolling on the sand. Unfortunately the sand was highly combustible and instantly lit up. Everyone turned around to see what just happened and immediately wished they hadn't. The fire raced through the sand and was approaching everyone at a high speed. As the fire approached the tribe, an anonymous cargo plane flew through the area and air dropped three fuel tanks on the Heseth beach.

Kirby saw this and solemnly said, "Son of a butter rolled biscuit…"

EXPLOSION!

Yes, sand is highly combustible. Get over it.

"Well well, that was quite the explosion!" Troy said safe and sound in his plane.

"Quite, but I'm glad we could've had the chance to help them." Jenkins said looking proud.

"That blast was like….like.."

"Like Hiroshima!" Jenkins said laughing.

"Ahah, yes like Hiroshima." Troy laughed along.

The studio audience on the plane laughed too.

The Japanese were offended.

Godzilla cried.

The taco bell dog ate some tacos.

Everyone laughed.

Happy day!

Heseth Tribe day 35

The night was a long one, with all the explosions and fires, but the tribe woke up the next day completely unscathed.

"It's a miracle! Thank god!"

Allah cried.

"Well I'm glad we're all ok." Falco said getting up, brushing off sand from his jacket.

"We all still hate you." Samus said back to Falco.

Challenge Time!!!

After the abrupt transition into the challenge, the newly merged Heseth gathered around a lake with wooden poles, once foot in diameter, sticking out from the water. There were exactly 12 poles.

"Hello everybody." Teal greeted them with a wave, "How was your night with your new teammates?"

"Luigi burned down the camp."

"Glad I wasn't there, but enough talking, lets get on with the challenge. This will be an endurance challenge in which each member must stand on one of those wooden poles. Whoever can stand on the pole the longest will win individual immunity. At all time, you must be standing on your feet."

The tribe members clambered up their pole and the challenge started.

For the first two minutes everyone seemed fine. Then, all of the sudden, Samus lost her balance and fell of her pole. As she sunk in the water, three soul devouring toaster ovens rushed in and ate her.

(Ate her obviously meaning chewing her up, digesting her, then excreting her back on land in full form.)

"That was definitely the most disgusting thing I have ever experienced." Samus moaned, dizzy from her near death digestion.

"You put toaster ovens in the lake!?!" Pikachu screamed.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention that!" Teal shouted back.

Now the smashers were trembling in fear, trying hard to keep their balance. Unfortunately for Y. Link, his shaking made him slip and fall off into the water.

"NOOOOoooooo!!" Y. Link cried as he fell into the water.

His cries were muffled short, and the scared smashers got a little more nervous.

20 minutes later, Fox felt emo and jumped in along with Ness 5minutes after that.

After 30 minutes in, Teal pulled out a plate of chocolate.

"Alright guys, if someone jumps off now, I will give them this platter of assorted chocolates."

'Someone would have to be stupid to jump into the mouth of a soul devouring toaster oven!" Pikachu declared.

That being said, Link and Capt. Falcon jumped in the lake.

6 minutes later, Dk realized he was proportioned too huge to be standing on the pole and fell in.

Then Pikachu slipped. And then an island tribesman threw a javelin at Kirby knocking him in.

Luigi felt sorry for Kirby and jumped in to help him.

Falco felt sorry that Luigi felt sorry for Kirby and jumped in to help them as well.

Roy was happy that the author didn't randomly choose his name as a victim for the next fall.

"Roy wins immunity!" Teal declared throwing the immunity necklace at Roy, pushing him off into the water too.

Heseth Tribe (also known as heinously evil satanic elephantish terd head) day 36.

* * *

"Well, today is tribal council and I'm wish I got the immunity necklace." Falco said. "I'm sure everyone is thinking about voting me off for eating the reward challenge..." Falco looks to his right at the campfire and every shoots a glare in his direction. "Yea, I'm definitely screwed…"

* * *

Tribal Council! 

"Alright, so how is everyone today?" Teal said cheerfully.

"Crappy." Falco pouted with his arms crossed.

"I bet. So who wants to get this voting underway?"

Everyone except Falco eagerly raised their hands.

"Then off you go."

Everyone voted, all knowing who they were gonna vote off and came back and sat down.

"I'll go tally the votes.."

Teal tallied then came back. And start reading.

"First vote, Falco. Second vote, Kirby…and …the rest are Falco."

"Surprise, surprise…"Falco muttered grimly.

"Well Falco, the tribe has spoken. See ya." Teal pulled the lever and Falco soared off into the clouds.

* * *

I wish this chapter was funnier… 

Anywho, like always, sorry for the wait, If I were you I would've been fed up with my procrastination. I'd tell you when the next chapter is expected out, but I'd probably just be lying to you again.


	14. Filler 37 thru 39

After jumping off my roof into a vat of gelatin it occured to me that I should be working on this story and not be slacking off life. I got my act together and wrote this chapter as good as I could to satisfied the honorable and dignified authors and reviewers who try so hard just reading through this story. This one's for you. (May or may not be a true story.)

Anywho, like always, sorry for the wait, If I were you I would've been fed up with my procrastination. I'd tell you when the next chapter is expected out, but I'd probably just be lying to you again.

Ahh….chapter fourteen…

I'm sure there was something good about this chapter, it's just sad that it was deleted from existence…

Now if there's anything wrong with this, or numbers like:

54674567

separate someone talking to the camera that's my fault for not having enough time to change it. And even though I say I'll go back and proofread this later, I'm probably just lying.

And so we begin…

* * *

Aboard the abominable cargo plane… 

"Hello and welcome to…Survivor: Smash Bros! So far the longest, most dragged out, most deleted form of a survivor out there!" Troy declared exultantly.

"Not to mention the funniest!?" Jenkins looked back toward the producer for approval but he shook his head.

"I mean the most suspenseful!"

The producer shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea! The most suspenseful!" Troy agreed, "So let's get on with it, shall we?"

"We shall!"

Heseth Tribe day 37

* * *

"When we got back to camp," Kirby started to say, "We all thought to ourselves, why didn't we vote off Luigi for burning down our campsite? So we told him about this thought. Then, he just winked and gave a thumbs-up making all our problems go away."

* * *

The next morning…. 

"So I was thinking, and it occurred to me that none of us have ever had the problem of starving. Why is that?" Roy asked.

"Now that you mention it…I don't know…" Fox said.

"I know! Maybe, every night, the food fairy comes and feeds us while we're sleeping so that we never get hungry!" Falcon said.

…

"Why do we put up with him?" Pikachu asked, sounding cross.

"Without him, there is no comic relief unfortunately." Kirby replied.

The tribe sighed.

"I'm gonna go get the tree mail before I lose any more brain cells." Samus said getting up.

When she returned she spoke of an obstacle course that would take place the next day.

"Can't they ever think up some sort of original challenge, all we do are obstacle course…?" Pikachu complained.

Captain Falcon then excreted volitary substances out of his mouth onto Young Link.

"Oops." Falcon walked away.

_That _just happened.

* * *

"So Captain Falcon just threw up all over me a few minutes ago…it didn't feel so good." Y. Link said to the camera, still wiping off excrement from his face. "Though I did notice the author put the time in to type out Young in my name when that happened, so I guess that's a plus." Y. Link stayed silent for a few seconds then made a face. "This stuff really smells…"

* * *

Not much else was happening around camp after that event. As usual, Captain Falcon was being harassed by another group of usually calm and peaceful but now viciously hostile animals. In this case, seagulls. They didn't particularly know why they were attacking Falcon, they just were. I guess it was just like sumo wrestling. No one really knows why they do it, but it's still fun. 

"Go away! What have I ever done to you? Why! Why!?!?!" Screaming in terror, Captain Falcon ran around the beach as the seagulls shot like missiles into his body.

One seagull even went as far as diving into his head. That was the last mistake the seagull would ever make. Captain Falcon fell backwards at the impact and dropped to the ground. In the process, his helmet popped off exposing what lay underneath.

And that … was the day when all the seagulls died.

A tear shed for the brave seagulls everywhere fighting for our freedom…

"I was hoping the seagulls would win..." Pikachu said bitterly to Kirby.

"Yea, that was almost as big of a let down as Pokemon Diamond and Pearl." Kirby said.

Pikachu glared at him.

"What?"

"Wahoo!" Screamed the Pillsbury Dough Boy in light of the moment.

Young Link stabbed the Dough Boy realizing that there was no moment in light,

"ARGH!" Screamed the Pillsbury Dough Boy as he crumpled over and died.

"NOoooo!!" Yelled Link as he watched his hero died before his eyes.

"And remember kids, only you can prevent forest fires." Smokey the Bear reminded the public viewers of America.

The public cheered.

* * *

"So I didn't appreciate Kirby making fun of my newest installment to the Pokemon collection." Pikachu said to the camera, "I mean, the hype was phenomenal, so it had to be good…right?"

* * *

A couple hours later, Samus came back with a letter from the tree mail. It read: "Come to the south western beach by nightfall." It was signed P E A, then was scratched out and Teal was written under it. 

"Eh, what, no information at all?" Dk asked.

"Something seems different about his handwriting this time." Pikachu pointed out.

"Not to mention he spelled his name wrong." Samus showed everyone, "How stupid can you get?"

"Whatever, we got nothing better to do, right?" Kirby said.

They all muttered in agreement.

Challenge Time!!!

As the tribe walked to the usual challenge spot they noticed nothing was set up.

"What's going on here?"

"Mufufufufu!!!" Cackled a familiar sounding voice.

The tribe spun around toward the forest and saw the ever devious Jigglypuff in her new trademark black trench coat and shades.

"Oh no, not her again." Pikachu sighed.

"Yes, it is I, J-Puff! And this time, we will have our vengeance!" She screeched even louder.

"Can't you just accept the fact that you lost?" Samus asked.

"NO! I didn't lose, I was kicked off unfairly!"

"But you were so light you actually floated on water, which could never have helped us." Kirby tried reasoning.

"Well, well…we're having another challenge!"

"That's what she said!" Link yelled.

"That's it, now you've done it!" Jigglypuff raised her arms and opened a chasm underneath most of the beach. In a few seconds, a deathly threatening looking obstacle course arose.

Everyone sighed.

"What's with this story and all these obstacle course?" Samus groaned.

"Yea, it's becoming almost as predictable as Pokemon Diamond and Pearl." Kirby said.

Pikachu glared at Kirby.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"WAHOO!" The dough boy shouted in glee.

Jigglypuff pulled out a gun and shot the defenseless creature killing it instantly.

"NOOOOoooo!" Link screamed, watching his hero die for the second time today.

"Now, before we start this challenge, let me explain the ground rules." Jigglypuff said walking around the tribe with her arms crossed behind her back, "Failure to beat me and ten other outcasts will end up in…"

Before she could say anything else, a cargo plane dove straight into the beach where Jigglypuff was standing, inevitably crushing her. Tealfrog walked off the plane and looked strangely at the flattened Jigglypuff.

"What is that?"

"Er…Jigglypuff." Luigi replied.

"Oops…well…"Teal kicked Jigglypuff further underneath the plane, completely hidden from view.

"Hmm… I hadn't planned out a challenge yet, but seeing as though there's a hellish obstacle course lying in the middle of the beach and everyone's already gathered around, might as well take advantage of it. Let me take awhile to observe this and then give you the rules."

After a few minutes, Teal walked back to the crowd.

"Before you say anything," DK interrupted, "I am quite curious as to why you fell down from the atmosphere onto the beach. Would you care to indulge us upon this such event, eh?"

Teal stared blankly at DK, and then replied.

"Alright, so there are four parts to this course, and every round, a few will be eliminated. Now the first six to complete the first part moves on to the second part. The three people who complete the second part the fastest moves onto the third part. The two who complete that goes on to do the final part of the course.

1st part of course: Climb your way through the net maze and crawl under the ropes. Like those army people do where they get on their stomachs and crawl in the wet mud and stuff under the ropes...you know what I'm talking about.

2nd part of the course: Complete a block puzzle where a machete is in a block in the middle of the case surrounded by other different sized blocks. You'll have to slide them around until you get the blocks rearranged enough so the block with the machete slides out the little slot on the end of the case. Then use the machete to cut a rope which will drop down a much needed but highly irrelevant flag. Take the flag and move onto the next part.

3rd part of course: You then enter a cage where you must tie together some twigs and stuff to get the keys laying a far bit away from the opposite door in which you entered. After freeing oneself walk across to the final part.

Final part of course: After the cage, you must walk over an incredibly thin wooden board lying above a swamp. Should you fall in, you must return to the start and try to cross it again. Once you reach the other side, insert your flag into the canister.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

So each of them ran out to the rope maze. Dk trips into the rope maze and tangles all of his limbs inside. Roy and Link slide through most of the ropes making the most progress with Luigi and Y. Link close behind. Fox jumped through the ropes following Roy's lead while Ness and Kirby couldn't seem to get far. Samus also got stuck in the ropes and while Pikachu nimbly climbs over all the ropes. Captain Falcon was having Tea with the Queen of England.

As Pikachu walked out of the maze, Link and Roy were well past the half way mark under the rope crawl. He then ducks under the ropes and runs through the mud, being small enough not to have to crawl. He passes everyone along the way and steps out to be the first one through, Roy and Link getting up and out a few seconds later. Ness and Kirby had just entered the rope crawl when Luigi pulled himself out of the mud. Effortlessly, Kirby and Ness couldn't get past Fox and Y. Link who were already too far ahead.

Moving on: Pikachu, Roy, Link, Luigi, Fox, and Y. Link.

2nd round, go!

They all looked at the puzzles in front of them and desperately tried to get out the machete inside. After a few minutes, Luigi managed to get his out and cuts down his flag. Link picked up the machete from the middle of the case and walked over to swing at the rope. Sensing a cheater, the quicksand nearby spat sand into Link's eyes throwing off his aim. He missed the rope and flung the machete into the quicksand's mouth. The quicksand laughed in mocking Link's failure.

Fox quickly got his out after that and cut his rope successfully. Y. Link soon afterwards got his out kicking out Pikachu from the challenge.

The three then moved into the cages.

3rd round, go!

Fox got his sticks at a considerable length and went to claw at the key. While Fox was doing that, Y. Link had already assembled his own stick a little longer then Fox's and pushed his stick to meet the keys. Luigi was forcing together sticks of his own to no avail. Fox had his key almost in arms length when a seagull came down from nowhere and ate his key.

"First Rocky, and now this?! Why all this agony!" Fox screamed.

Eventually Luigi and Y. Link got their key and advanced.

Final round, go!

Luigi slowly walked across the thin piece of wood maintaining his balance. Then, it occurred to him that video game characters don't have balance and started to jog across. Y. Link got wind of this and did the same. Naturally, Y. Link being faster was making more progress on. Then out of the water, an octorok leapt out of the water.

"You killed my brother!!" It shouted shooting an oversized caramel corn popcorn and Y. Link fell off.

Luigi quickly jumped off the other side of the plank claiming victory.

"And Luigi wins! Your reward this week, Hobbit-Java, made from the freshest hobbits in the land!" Teal presented him with a cup of brownish red liquid with lobs of hair in it.

"Err…thanks-a..." Luigi said, hesitating before he accepted it.

"Now get outta here!" Teal said, pushing them back to their camp.

Heseth tribe day 38

When the tribe got back to camp, Pikachu and Luigi walked off into the forest to talk strategy.

"Now, you and I are just about the only logical people left in this game, so I say we team up and off some threats to us." Pikachu suggested, "We gotta start looking after ourselves."

Luigi pushed away a branch from his face, "I agree-a, but who-a should we-a get rid of?"

"I say Donkey Kong or Link, DK is a physical threat to us and smart as well."

"And why-a Link?"

"He's almost as stupid as Captain Falcon."

"Just like that Pokemon Diamond and Pearl game…"Kirby said interrupting their conversation, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I intruding on something?"

Pikachu electrocuted Kirby off into the distance.

"Was that-a really necessary?" Luigi asked.

"TEEN TITANS! GO!" Screeched a Japanese schoolgirl insinuating a scene transition.

Over by the fire…

"So I said to the guy, who ever heard a cheese cake riding a tricycle!?" Captain Falcon joked around.

"I take offence to that!" Said the tricycle riding cheese cake sitting next to the tribe.

"Err…." The tribe participated in a group effort awkward silence.

Then Fox ruined it by crying.

The cheese cake left.

"Phew, what was that thing!?" Link sobbed into Captain Falcon's lap.

"It's ok, he's gone now, it's gonna be ok." Falcon said.

The next morning, cheese cake was found splattered on the ground with suspicious seagull droppings surrounding the crime scene.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Screeched the Red Power Ranger insinuating another scene transition.

Challenge time!!!

"Alright, so how was everyone's uneventful night?"

"A cheese cake got eaten by the local seagulls." Kirby pointed out.

"So nothing out of the ordinary?" Teal asked.

"Nope."

"Beautiful! In this challenge you will have to answer a variety of questions. If you get it correct you get to cut one of someone's three ropes. If a person's ropes are all cut, they are out of the game. Easy enough, right? Let's get started.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Teal said covering his four raised fingers with his tongue.

The smashers tried to see how many fingers Teal was holding up but since his tongue was barely covering any of them, mostly everyone got the question wrong.

"The answer is 4, DK, Samus, Luigi, Pikachu; you can go cut some ones rope. Samus went with Capt. Falcon, Luigi with DK, and Pikachu with DK as well. DK then cut Luigi's rope for slight payback.

"Did James Blunt sell his sister on E-Bay?"

Once the tribe mates wrote their answers Teal answered the question.

"The answer is yes, that means Pikachu, Kirby, Y. Link, Ness, and Captain Falcon got it right."

"Are you kidding me!?" Samus yelled, obviously angry.

"No, I don't believe I am." Teal replied sincerely.

Pikachu walked over and cut DK's rope knocking him out of the game. Kirby went over and swung at Fox's while Y. Link and Ness did the same with cutting Samus's ropes. Captain Falcon then cut Link's.

"Oops…" Falcon said after realizing he potentially helped out kicking off his friend.

"Next question, do the birdies in badminton fly at speeds over 180mph?"

After they answered, tell gave the answer.

"The answer is true. Link, Ness, and Y. Link are right. Go take your pick."

"These questions seem quite illogical if I do say so myself." DK retorted.

"That's what she said!" Captain Falcon shot back, reciting another pop culture phrase.

"No I didn't!" She said, "I'm tired of everyone making false assumptions that I would say anything just so you can make a cheap comeback!" She was so frustrated that she sent an army of robot battle pigs to eliminate everyone using a phrase suggesting She said anything without her consent.

Beware!

It was at that moment when this story had become beyond lost. Luckily it always carried a compass occasions such as this.

So Link then cut Falcon's rope while Ness eliminated Samus and Y. Link finished off Capt. Falcon.

Pikachu, Luigi, Roy, Kirby, Y. Link, and Ness still have all three ropes; Fox has two, and Link with one.

"Next question, on a Canadian two dollar bill, the American flag flies over the Parliament. True of False?"

Catching on to these outrageous questions, Pikachu, Luigi, Roy, and Kirby got the question right. Pikachu chose to knock off Link, Luigi and Kirby knocked off Fox with their combined efforts and Roy chopped down the first of Pikachu's ropes.

"On to the next question, white chocolate is totally white and chocolate."

Everyone but Y. Link and Ness put true.

"White chocolate is neither totally white nor actually chocolate. The answer is false."

"B…bb...but..that means…" Fox pulled out a white chocolate bar out from his coat pocket, "All these years, I TRUSTED YOU!" Fox threw the morsel of chocolate onto the sand and buried it.

DK patted Fox on the back.

Back on track, Y. Link and Ness teamed up again to cut down Pikachu from the game. So this left Y. Link, Ness, Kirby, Roy, and Luigi.

"Next question, true or false, someone sold a bag of the marshmallows from Lucky Charms on e-bay for over 100 dollars.

Everyone decided to put true.

"And true it is indeed. Everyone gets a go at the ropes."

Roy, Luigi, and Kirby chopped Ness's eliminating while Y. Link and Ness chopped Kirby's.

The challenge went on for another few questions until only Y. Link and Luigi were left with one rope each. No one but the Steller Sea Cow new how it happened.

"Ok, next question…" Tealfrog looks at his little question card and realizes he's run out of questions. He looks all around him to find a question that would suffice when his eyes lay upon a grain of sand.

"Ahh…how many grains of sand are on this beach?"

Luigi and Y. Link sighed.

"Uh…eighteen billion seven hundred and sixty two-a." Luigi guessed.

"Uhh…one dollar Bob." Y. Link suggested.

Teal looked long and hard at the grains of sand laying before him and the said, "Y. Link is correct! Y. Link win's immunity!"

"Fake! It's all staged, there was a man holding up a the card in the back seat!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, attempting to disprove Teal's magic trick.

What?

Back at Heseth day 39

* * *

Pikachu sat at the camera, "So even though I didn't win immunity, the challenge went exactly as I had hoped. As long as Link or DK didn't get the immunity, me and Luigi can vote one of them off.

* * *

"So I got this super stellar immunity idol and I'm so totally stoked!" Y. Link said, for some reason speaking in Hippinese.

* * *

Y. Link was running around in circles flaunting off his shiny immunity idol to everyone in the camp. 

"Look everyone look!" Y. Link yelled.

Everyone looked at Y. Link.

"IT'S ME!" He exclaimed, smiling as wide as he could.

Pikachu got up, tapped Luigi on the shoulder and they both walked out into the forest again.

"So who do you-a think we should-a vote off?" Luigi asked, once they were far enough away from camp.

"Well, I say DK because Link won't be much of a problem to keep around for another week."

"Hmm, alright-a, but what about-a Ness?"

"Let's try not to get side tracked, we've already done that enough times for one chapter."

Kirby then fell out of a tree nearby, "Tell me about it, I never get this sidetracked unless I play Pokemon Dia…" Kirby then saw the look of evil upon Pikachu's face and slowly backed away from the yellow rodent.

Tribal Council!

"Welcome one and welcome all!" Teal said sounding extra cheery.

"What did we do…?" Pikachu asked, skeptical of his enthusiasm.

"Nothing! But guess what? In commemoration of the 13th tribal council I thought I'd make it extra special!"

"What's so special about thirteen?" Samus asked, afraid of the answer.

"What's special is that tonight we're voting two people out!"

Everyone gasped.

"Why do you all have to be pessimists? Here I go bending hand and foot for you to go out of my way and do something different for a change and you never seem to be excited about it."

"Maybe it's because you forced us to compete in a game that we never agreed to, you idiot."

"I see you're starting to hate me again…..do I have to bring back Tom Nook, or maybe even Jigglypuff?"

"You wouldn't!" Fox snarled.

"Oh but I would."

Everyone agreed with Teal's logic and went off to vote very reluctantly.

After the last person came back, Teal tallied the votes. He then came back with the urn.

"Alright the two people with the most votes gets voted out. Easy.

First vote….DK. Second vote…DK. Third vote…Pikachu. Fourth vote…DK. Fifth vote…DK. Sixth vote….Link. Seventh vote….Link. Eighth vote…Link. Ninth vote….Pikachu. Tenth vote Pikachu. Last vote….Link. Link, DK, the tribe has spoken, good bye.

Teal pulled the lever and sprung both of them up and gained 300 point combo kill. Plus a free ten dollars off Domino's Pizza.

The Pillsbury Dough Boy cried as his hero was plunged into the sky.

* * *

Finally! I'm done! Muhafafafa 

but sorry for uhh...losing my touch...if you will.

But I swear I will finish this story. Whether it be a year from now or a week.

The world will never know.

How many licks it does take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop.


	15. Where's the Beef? 40 thru 42

So…this is awkward. It's weird to think I started nearly 3 years ago and haven't completed one story that I set out to do.

I also think most of my super awesome best friends on this site have all but gone.

Although Hoogiman needs to be thanked for putting me in his profile.

But you won't be hearing thanks from me!

Mufufufu…

It's not funny, don't even think about laughing. It was immature and ungrateful.

Trust me.

Thanks though, I guess it sorta made me write this chapter. Read his stories too (he's actually funny).

Who else wants to put this on their favorites!? Fine...you don't have to..

INITIATE STORY SEQUENCE!

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of, Survivor: Smash Bros!" Troy said, driving the infamous cargo plane with his co-pilot, Jenkins, over the island.

"Welcome back indeeeeed!" Jenkins exclaimed.

"You know, Jenkins, it only felt like yesterday when the show started."

"That's one hell of a stretch! By golly it only felt like yesterday that I thought about saying this today!" Jenkins retorted.

"Haha…but seriously, who would've guessed after the six month hiatus, we actually get to introduce another stunning, unfulfilling installment of the show?"

"Not me, that's for sure, but hey, at least we can get away from the wives!" Jenkins laughed.

"Tell me about it, remember what happened last week?" They both began to laugh hysterically.

"Ahahahhaaa…" Jenkins wiped his eyes with his sleeve, reminiscing of the untold joke that would never be told. "Well, enough about us, let's get on with the show, eh?"

"And that we shall, for all you viewers out there, thanks for tuning in, and have a day suitable to your standards!" Troy said, with a huge smile, waiting for the camera to switch over to the island.

"Hold on there Troy, what do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"Have a day suitable to your standards? Why not just tell the public to have a good day?" Jenkins asked eagerly.

"Well I'm glad you asked my friend. I've noticed over the past few weeks the staggering increase in unhappy people in the world, so I thought telling everyone listening to just 'have a good day' might come across as imposing. Maybe the masses don't want to have a good day, maybe they would like to have a bad day, or maybe they would like to have a dreadfully boring day, who knows, right? Wouldn't want to come across as politically incorrect."

"Hah! That just wasted so much of our airing time that you could be fired!" Jenkins chuckled.

"Ahah, I didn't even know we HAD an airing time!"

The two laughed at their mildly bland jokes as the camera faded away onto the island.

The morning following the tribal council was a rough six month sleep for the survivors. Some even dreamed they were back to living their old lives again. However, in the bliss of it all, Ness woke up from his fantasy. Shifting his head around, he saw he was still on the island.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ness screamed in horror, waking up the other survivors as well. After a minute of collecting their thoughts, they realized they were still on the island as well. Everyone screamed.

After that, Kirby sat up and said, "Well it can't be all that bad, in my dream, Sonic was added into the new Brawl. I'm sorta glad it was just a dream now."

"Uh… Kirby, he is." Luigi informed him.

Everyone screamed.

* * *

"I really didn't think Teal would go through with voting off two people last night, I mean, that's like…" Captain Falcon stopped to count his fingers. Captain Falcon got lost.

* * *

Later on in the morning, the tribe sat around the fire, eating their rice rations for the morning.

"Hey…Where's Captain Falcon?" Kirby asked, the thought just dawning on him.

Pikachu made up an excuse not to care.

"Hey guys, why don't we talk about things we liked to do at home to pass the time away!" Y. Link said hopping up from the log he was sitting on.

"Sounds depressing." Said Samus walking back to the shelter to take a nap.

"Come on…it'd be fuuuunn!!" Y. Link complained, "Here, I'll start. I really like going to movies when ever I have the chance. Yea I watch, like, any type of movie. Comedy, action, romance, even cheap horror movies that claim to be based on true events."

"No one cares!" Samus yelled from the hut.

Ignoring her, Young Link kept going on, "I even remember this one movie called 'Guts That Strangle You' that was based on a true story about how some guys guts ran around and strangled people. Hah, it was hilarious! To think we'd actually think it was a true story is beyond—"

"Hey guys, tree mail!" Fox cheered, waving a parchment over his head.

"—I mean really, who could ever believe that guts could—"

All the smashers, excluding Young Link, took a look at the message and then left the beach.

"—Even though it was a decent movie, I still think that it lacked the potential…" Y. Link spoke for a few more hours before realizing the beach had been abandoned.

"Uhh…guys?!"

Challenge Time!!

"Hello everyone, I see you are missing two teammates. Where did they head off too?' Teal asked as they arrived. He was sitting at a table in the middle of the beach surrounded by sand when they came out of the jungle.

"Well, no one is sure what happened to Capt. Falcon, but we left Young Link back at camp because he wouldn't stop talking." Kirby said.

"Fair enough, onto the challenge here," Teal pulled out a needle from his pocket and displayed it before him, "Your challenge today will be to get this needle. Start when ever you want."

The tribe mates looked at each other with confusion. Then they looked back at Teal still holding the needle. Luigi took a step forward. Immediately his foot sank into the sand.

"What-a!?" Luigi struggled to lift his foot out but only succeeded in getting sucked down more.

Teal looked towards the sky and started to rub his chin. "By the way, I'm surrounded by quicksand," he added nonchalantly, "Sorry."

Scanning the twenty five feet standing between them and the needle, each cast away started formulating a plan. Well, not Luigi. He was a little incapacitated.

At first, Kirby and Ness thought they could jump over the stretch of quicksand before them. Kirby fell about ten feet in and Ness fifteen; pk thunder neglected on boosting him the extra ten feet Ness needed.

"Hmm…" Pikachu thought for a moment, and then leaped atop Luigi's head.

"Hey-a, don't-a do that!" Luigi cried, flailing his one arm left above the sand.

Pikachu quickly jumped from Luigi to Kirby and then to Ness.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ness yelled as Pikachu's feet dug behind his ears.

"You'll be fine," Pikachu looked at the table nearly ten feet in from of him, "If I could just get something else to jump on, I should be able to—"

At that moment, a projectile was thrown directly at Pikachu causing him to lose his balance and fall head first into the sand.

"Hah!" Ness gurgled as sand started pouring into his mouth.

Samus was standing back at the starting point with the other two contestants, Roy and Fox.

"Nice throw," Roy complemented.

"Thanks," Samus then grabbed a hold of Roy and started jumping from head to head till she got to where Pikachu fell in. "In you go."

And at that, she tossed Roy a few feet in front of her. Rubbing her hands off, she gave herself a complement and jumped on top of Roy's body. As she was prepping herself for the jump, something caught her eye. In the sky, a lone seagull was flying. Yet it was carry a solid object. Teal looked at this too and cocked his eyebrow.

"What the…"

The seagull released the object and it fell down hard on Samus' head. She was knocked out cold.

"Wow," was all Teal could say, "Then again, I should expect nothing to make sense in my stories by now…"

He then looked to Fox, the last contester hopping from head to head (most under the sand by now) until he got to the solid object.

"Rocky!" Fox exclaimed holding up his lost chia pet that was taken from him by a swarm of seagulls a few days prior.

Rocky stared emotionlessly into Fox's eyes.

"N..No, of course I looked for you!" Fox said, voice quivering.

Rocky stared.

"I..I…no, I mean…that's not true!" Fox cried.

Rocky stared.

"Rocky w..w..wait!" pleaded Fox.

Fox was pushed into the quicksand.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Teal, obviously annoyed at the tribe's performance, slumped back onto his chair, "No one, no one at all! None of you could get a simple item? Hah, this is unbelievable!" Teal dropped his head to the table.

"Now what?" He mumbled.

As if to answer his question, out of the jungle, a familiar looking body came flying out over the tree tops at an incredible speed. The body plummeted down, clothes torn and bleeding, right down on the table. The weight crushed it instantly. The needle was throw up in the air and fell delicately right on top of the man.

Captain Falcon.

Teal stared in disbelief at the beat up carcass of the man. Slowly closing his jaw he searched the sky for an answer. Looking back at Falcon's body, Teal sighed.

"I don't even want to know…" Teal threw a coupon giving ten percent off frozen goods at Wal-mart and went on his way.

Waking up from consciousness, Falcon got up and picked up the coupon near his leg.

"Hmm…what's this? Oh my god! YESS!!" Falcon cheered at the sight of his reward and quickly ate the slip of paper.

"Now _that_ was satisfying!"

"I fwrathe hett mran…." Pikachu gurgle from under the sand.

Back at camp…

"There you guys are!" shouted Y. Link as the rest of the tribe walked in, "Why didn't anyone tell me you were going to the challenge!"

No one answered.

"Well, at least tell me what happened?"

"We uh…we don't wanna talk about it," Kirby said, helping Fox to overcome his emotional stress. Samus tossed the chia pet at a nearby tree and went to go buff out the crack she sustained on her helmet. Captain Falcon plopped down next to Y. Link.

"That sure hit the spot," He said, patting his stomach.

"You got food? What was it, was it good?" Y. Link inquired.

"Prime slab of coupon, mmm…"

"I er…uh…well, what happened to you? You look like you got mauled by a giant guinea pig." Y. Link joked.

"Actually it was some sort of weird snake thing, like uh… I don't know if you'll believe me, but like an intestine. Or a pancake. Maybe it was a pancake's intestine." Captain Falcon shrugged it off.

Over near the beach, Fox and Kirby were attempting to catch some fish.

"So, DK's gone right? No one's forgetting that he still here?" Kirby asked.

"I'm pretty sure he got voted off at the last tribal council…but you know what's really bugging me?" Fox asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Aw god, give it a rest," complained Kirby.

"I'm sorry, it's…it's just what Rocky said to me," Fox said, wiping his eyes.

Kirby put his hand on Fox's shoulder, "You just gotta move on man, you can get through this."

Fox turned and hugged Kirby, "Thanks man, you're a real pal."

Feeling awkward, Kirby pushed Fox off, "Yea, yea, great. Just let's get some fish alright?"

* * *

"Fox has really got to get over this. He's on the brink of insanity and I don't know if I feel safe around the guy anymore. I mean…wait," Kirby looked away from the camera and into the foliage. Kirby ducked down and motioned with his arm for the camera man to do the same. Kirby's name could be heard being called out in the distance. After a couple minutes Kirby got back up.

"I swear, something needs to be done about this guy."

* * *

As day turned to night, the tribe gathered around the fire to eat the meal Kirby and Fox had collected for them earlier while fishing. The meal consisted of a huge alligator.

"Wow, I'm really impressed guys, where did you find this?" Y. Link asked, enjoying his slab of meat.

"Well funny story…" Kirby thought back to that afternoon…

...

"Fox, you really need to get off me and help me look for fish," Kirby struggled to pry Fox from his body.

"You're right, we should eat, I just love you man, you're the best."

"Yea great, just make sure you keep a five foot distance from me—"

"Excuse me kind sirs, may I trouble you for a few seconds?"

The two turned around to see an alligator standing upright wearing a suit and top hat and carrying a briefcase. Following closely behind was his wife and two younger gators

"Hello there my good men, my name is Muffentop McFinkleton and this is my family. We were just on our way to a water park and it would seem we have lost our way. Would you have any ideas on how…what are you doing with those harpoons?" McFinkleton slowly started backing up when Kirby let out a war cry and lunged at the alligator.

"Janice! Take the kids and run!" Muffentop shouted before Kirby made contact.

The three other gators ran away, never seeing Muffentop McFinkleton again.

...

"But yea, basically there was this sleeping alligator near those rock over there," Kirby said, pointing to where he mentioned.

"What a lucky fi…" Y. Link coughed up a scrap of paper just then, looked at it and said, "Is this a photo? Looks like a family of alligat—"

Kirby swiped the picture away from Y. Link and dropped it in the fire. "Oops, oh well, no harm done!" Kirby smiled nervously.

Everyone looked at Kirby oddly for a few seconds, and then went back to eating.

Later that night, Ness decided to tell some scary ghost stories to anyone who cared to listen. Which wasn't anyone.

"So on this very night, it is said that the Midget Mafia would awaken from their graves and seek vengeance on those who do not believe in their story. So I suggest that all of you believe…..believe or die!"

"So how's that for a spooky story?" Ness asked. He looked around and noticed everyone had already gone to sleep.

"No one was listening!?" Ness cried.

"Ghost stories aren't real…" Pikachu mumbled from his sleep.

"But…" Ness muttered something incoherent about someone's mother and retired to bed.

Miles away in another country two men, respectively named Manone and Mantwo were working late at the office they worked at. Mantwo was warning man one about the Midget Mafia too.

"Pfft, Midget Mafia? There's no such thing," Manone chuckled, filing the last of the papers he had in his hands.

Mantwo sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you man one…" Mantwo went to the coat rack and put his jacket on. He turned around to look at Manone. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea whatever."

Mantwo shook his head mournfully and walked out of the office.

In a few minutes, Manone had walked out of the office and to the garage. It was dark and only a flickering light illuminated the spot where his car was parked. When he got to his car door, he pulled out his keys and accidentally dropped them. As the terribly clichéd horror movie moment progress, Manone bent down to pick up his keys. A shadow quickly glided by behind him. Manone glanced behind him and didn't see anything. He got up and started to put the keys in the door. His hands were starting to sweat and he couldn't get a good hold on the tiny metal key.

Another light turned on a few yards away. Manone looked regretfully down the pavement to see a stout character dressed in a short black trench coat and tilted bowler hat. In his hands, a baseball bat.

Manone, shaking intensely, tried jamming the key into the lock but only ended up scratching the side door. This went on for a few minutes, because for the purpose of a dramatic moment, the midget walked slowly over to the car. Manone started thinking about his life, how many mistakes he had made, how many people he hurt, and most importantly how he would ever get those key scratches out of the door.

As the midget got closer, Manone screamed, "No…..No…..NOOOOOOOOO!!"

And thus another victim fell prey to the Midget Mafia….poor soul.

Abrupt Scene Transition!!

All the smashers were gathered around for breakfast that morning, still enjoying the alligator from last night.

"I gotta hand it to you again Kirby, this is great…" Y. Link coughed up a briefcase.

"What is this?"

Kirby swiped the briefcase out of his hands and into the fire. "Nothing!"

Kirby smiled innocently.

Abrupt Scene Transition two!!

Challenge Time!!

"Everyone! Welcome to your next immunity challenge!" Teal yelled enthusiastically while fireworks and confetti shot up behind him. "Now, today your challenge will be quite simple. I'm sure each and every one of you can do this without making too much fools of yourselves right?" Teal looked hopefully at the tribe. Captain Falcon puffed out his cheeks and after a few seconds blew out the word "Pumpernickel!"

Teal massaged his temples, "Alright, look I've made this maze here danger free so that there is no chance any of you can remotely harm yourselves. See, even the walls are made of couch cushions wrapped in bubble wrap."

Capt. Falcon cheered.

"Yea, so anyways, you'll all start at different points around this maze and the first to get the middle platform, which is in the middle need I remind you, wins. So, that's it. Easy and simple."

As everyone got into place, Teal announced, "Survivors ready? GO!"

As soon as they got into the maze, Capt. Falcon jumped into the cushioned walls and started to pop all the bubbles. A half hour in, nobody was making any significant progress, and Capt. Falcon was just making sure he popped every bubble he came into contact with. Kirby then had an idea, he would puff over the wall! So when he got to the top, he saw the middle clearly and started puffing over to it. Suddenly, a fleshy chord propelled itself around Kirby's neckular region. He fell down gasping for breath as the creature constricted him.

In another part of the maze, Pikachu had another great idea. He would dig under the sand and crawl out near the middle! So he started digging a hole. A few feet into the hole completely under the sand now, the creature struck again. Pikachu let out a yelp and it was all over.

A couple walls down, Y. Link heard this.

"No…it can't be…" Y. Link hurried down the path until he got to where Pikachu had dug his hole. He pulled out Pikachu's body and saw the strangle wounds.

He noticed a red substance around the strangle markings and swabbed some of it on his finger. He tasted it. "It's blood," he paused, "Son of a bitch."

He quickly jerked his head behind him to catch a glimpse of the creature squirming around the corner.

"NO!"

In a different part of the maze Roy and Luigi met up at one of the intersections and decided to go together. They just wanted to get the challenge over with. They had come to a fork in the maze when they stopped.

"Well-a, we could-a just-a split up. We might-a finish faster that-a way." Luigi proposed.

"Sure, why not." Roy walked off to the left and Luigi to the right.

"I'm-a so tired of these challenges, why-a can't we just-a go home…" Luigi said to himself.

Luigi was immediately choked.

Y. Link came running around the corner just as the creature got away. Sprinting over to Luigi's body, Y. Link dropped to his knees at the site of his fallen friend and raised his arms in agony, "Damn you guts that strangle you!!"

Hearing his scream, Roy decided to keep walking in the direction he was going. In a few minutes, he came to another intersection. On the path in front of him, Samus came walking in. From the left, guts that strangle you were hopping away from Y. Link waving a hula hoop over his head very menacingly. When the path was clear, the other two met up in the middle.

"Where did he get a hula hoop?" Roy asked.

"More importantly, what was he planning on doing with it?"

In a different section…

Captain Falcon was still popping bubbles.

And was still an idiot.

Fox was not included in this challenge because the author couldn't find a way to fit him in.

After traveling for another half hour, Samus and Roy found the platform in the center.

"Finally!" Samus said taking a step.

She unfortunately tripped over Roy's foot and he stepped on the platform. However, nothing happened.

"Helloo?" Roy called out, hoping Teal would answer.

"Hmm? Oh, oh! Sorry guys, I was so bored watching this I went upstairs to watch the Sox game. Good job Roy, you win immunity! Now get out of here."

Snapping his fingers, Teal initiated the third…

Abrupt Scene TRANSITION!!

This time with added excitement!

Yayy?!

So everyone returned back at camp perfectly unscathed again.

"Well that challenge sucked, I got strangled to death!" Kirby protested.

"Tell me about it, that-a thing ripped my arm-a off!" Luigi complained.

"Guts that strangle you can't… rip…limbs…" Y. Link said slowly turning his head to Fox who was feasting on an arm with a tattered green sleeve.

Fox growled.

No one bothered him.

* * *

"I-a don't get it, it seems like-a every time I see-a Fox, he's like a different person," Luigi said before passing out because of lack of blood.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna get everyone to vote off Fox tonight," Kirby said, sounding unsure of himself, "I mean, I know Capt. Falcon is an idiot, but Fox is just creeping me out. First he was all clingy, and now he's all primitive…He's freakin' me out."

* * *

"I think French toast would be suitable in this situa—," Captain Falcon managed to get out before the camera man cut him off.

* * *

Tribal Council!!

Teal greeted them as they walked in, "Well welcome to your fourteenth tribal council, how's everyone doing?"

Luigi looked at his missing arm, then looked back at Teal, "Well-a….it could-a be better."

"Wonderful! So, finally we can get this chapter to an end in a few minutes, you guys ready to vote?"

"Yea, we're pretty mu..." Y. Link coughed out a suit and tie.

"What the hell is that?"

"Nothing!" Kirby swiped the suit and tie into the fire.

Kirby smiled innocently.

Everyone was captivated by his adorableness.

The live studio audience "awwed".

Teal was hit for using another live studo audience joke.

"Alright, alright, so can we get on with this," Teal asked, recovering from his beating.

"Actually, I thought that we could take this opportunity to thank the people that got us this far." Captain Falcon said.

Teal sighed, "Fine, thank away."

"What?" Capt. Falcon asked.

"You were gonna thank the people that helped you get this far…?"

"No, no, it's pronounced FAHL-CUN, like the bird." He answered, smiling politely.

Teal clapped his hands together then ordered the tribe to vote before he lost his sanity.

So they all voted, and then all sat back down. Teal collected and tallied the votes and then came back.

"Allllright, first vote, Fox. Second vote, Y. Link. Third vote Capt. Falcon. Fourth vote, Fox. Fifth vote, Captain Falcon. Sixth vote, Fox. Seventh vote, DK…" Teal put down the parchment and glared at Captain Falcon. He smiled.

"Eighth vote, Y. Link. Last vote…the next person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros, Fox."

Teal pulled the lever next to him and Fox went flying into the night time sky. With a sigh of relief, Teal jumped on the back of a lion and galloped off into the jungle.

* * *

So.

What was with that? I was severely disappointed if you don't mind me saying, I mean, going on six month hiatus and then I go and pull some half baked idea out my ass? What was I thinking. It could've been so much more...4,300 words of crap that's what is was!

Jeez, i think you're being to critical here, I _did _just get back. I'm getting back in the groove, you know.

However, I added more detail, and complemented it with some randomness near the end...

Although there wasn't much spasmodic humor...no screaming and chaos and explosions.

I'll get that back next chapter.

Along with the rest of my dignity.

No wait, I meant waffles.

and explosions.

and exploding waffles.

I need to write that down.

WA-CHAH!


	16. Blindsided, foo! 43 thru 45

No, I have not been gone for nearly 2 years. That's ridiculous.

For those who need a refresher, I know I do, the remaining castaways:

Roy

Luigi

Kirby

Samus

Pikachu

Young Link

Captain Falcon

Seeing as though this is now the Age of Brawl, you may feel free to sub in "Toon" for "Young" at any point within the story. And while you're at it, sub in Samus for Sonic and Kirby for Solid Snake. I'm sure that'd be interesting.

Carrying on, I'm not quite sure as to when or if Ness was voted out, but for the sake of this story, and for the hope that maybe one day I will complete it, Ness is gone. Forever.

Erase him from your memory.

Now.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, START YOUR STRUMPETS!

* * *

"Well…I'm-a glad I got my arm back" Luigi said, slowly massaging his arm.

The tribe looked questionably at Luigi, expecting an explanation.

"What-a? You remember, I-a got my arm-a ripped off in the last-a chapter…you know..." Luigi said, hoping to refresh their memory.

"I uh…" Pikachu started, "I don't think we remember any of that stuff. It's been what, 2 years since then?"

"More like 2 apples a day keeps the cat out of the bag," Said Captain Falcon.

Pikachu ruffled his fur and plopped down next to the fire. Too exhausted to call out Captain Falcon, he muttered a despondent insult.

* * *

"Yea I'm exhausted," Pikachu admitted, "We've been on this island for about 3 years now and nothing has gotten resolved! Sure, I'm an overgrown rodent, but I'm not stupid, I want off this island, I don't even care if I win anymore."

Pikachu slowly pondered an idea.

"I'll just tell everyone to vote me out next tribal council!"

* * *

The following morning, Young Link got up early to go catch fish. He walked over to the beach, and cast out his line. Young Link swore.

"I don't get it, I've got the motion down, why doesn't this stupid fishing pole do anything!" Young Link struggled around. Believing to have fixed the problem, Young Link cast out again. Young Link swore.

"Alright, what's the big idea!?" Young Link yelled out. "No…calm down, I can't let this get the best of me, if I don't get my act together this rod is going to beat me." Young Link thought for a moment, then came to the conclusion.

"The line must be tangled!"

A few seconds later, after believing he now definitely fixed the problem, Young Link swore.

Hearing this commotion, Pikachu woke up and groggily walked over. Another curse echoed the air.

"What…are you doing?" Pikachu said rubbing his eyes.

"FISHING!" Young Link said, forcefully. Letting out a deep breath, Young Link tried to calm himself again.

"Seems like you need help." Pikachu suggested, surveying the situation.

"NO! I'm FINE! I will not lose to this INFERNAL CONTRAPTION!"

"What's so infernal about a shoebox?"

Young Link looked down at the shoebox he was holding.

"Hah…this…this isn't a fishing pole!"

Pikachu stood, stunned. He figured now to be the best time to tell Young Link of his plan, though.

"Look, listen…I…wait. Where did you get that shoe- No! Forget it. This is exactly why I need to talk to you. I want you to vote me out at the next tribal council. I can't stand this anymore. I…I'm done."

"Whoa whoa whoa…you can't just quit! We need you!"

"No…what? No, we are all competing against each other, you should want me gone," reasoned Pikachu.

"Ohhh…." Young Link was still confused.

"Just tell everyone at the next tribal council to vote me off."

"HEY GUYS!" Captain Falcon crawled out of the shoebox in Young Link's arms, "Whatcha talking about? Do you need me to-"

Pikachu quickly shut the box over Captain Falcon, swiped the box from Young Link and punted it into the sea. Pikachu resumed speaking, "Just don't…don't tell Captain Falcon. He'll find a way to screw it up."

Walking off, Pikachu heard Young Link begin swearing at his fishing rod again.

* * *

"So Pikachu told me to vote him off," Young Link recalled, "But I think I get his game. Some people said I was too young to understand how this game works, but I think I'm getting it now. Pikachu just wants me to vote him off so that next time I'd be voted off. I know that is what he is thinking. We'll I'll show him, I'm voting for myself this council, he's not going to outplay me, oh no. This way I'll be safe from the chopping block next week. HaHA! I'm brilliant!"

Young Link exploded.

* * *

"No way man, you can't be outta gas!" Kirby refused to hear Pikachu's plan.

"Seriously, how can you still think we are actually going to finish this game? Not to mention we're surrounded by idiots like Captain Falcon and Young Link, I can't take it anymore!"

"Hey that's not fair, Young Link is too young, he doesn't know any better."

"And Falcon?"

Kirby stammered trying to find the right words, but came up empty.

"This island is ridiculous, please just tell me you'll vote me off."

"Fine…I'm gonna miss you though, we've had some good times, pal." Kirby lowered his head glumly and put his hand on Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu could hear a Kirby softly crying.

"Kirby, seriously?"

Kirby sniffled a bit, then held up his head, "Sorry, I just remembered I never took my pizza puffs out of the oven," Kirby wiped his eyes, "It's been three years and…and…"

Pikachu sighed.

Kirby cried.

REWARD CHALLENGE!!!

The tribe walked in from the jungle to find, before them, a giant pit.

"Hello Hello!" Teal greeted the competitors enthusiastically.

Captain Falcon was the only one to wave back.

"Good, I'm glad you're all in high spirits, because today I have created a challenge to shoot all your spirits down."

The tribe sighed.

Captain Falcon cheered.

"As you see in front of you, there is a giant pit. And the significance of it you may ask?"

Teal looked for any curiosity.

Captain Falcon cheered.

Teal frowned.

"Nothing! There is no significance, happy?!" Teal angrily kicked a rock into the pit. He turned around and resumed speaking, "Ok, ok, whatever, I don't care, I was gonna make all this cool lead up and everyone was supposed to get all excited, but hey, that's fine. Whatever. Fine."

Thoroughly disappointed, Teal pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Upon which a spring loaded platform catapulted the castaways directly into the pit. 100 feet above and surface level, Teal shouted to them below, "Haha, I was kidding? Get it? Cause it's funny!"

The tribe moaned and grumbled, and got up to see a sign post explaining to them the challenge. Lined along the wall were eight buttons, one for any player. Each button would either help or hinder the player who pushes it.

"This has got to be my favorite part!" Captain Falcon declared pulling out a ham sandwich and systematically dissembling and throwing each piece into the air.

"Why are you doing that?" Samus asked, trying to catch the pieces of the sandwich before they fell to the ground.

"Uhm, obviously to make an helicopter." Captain Falcon went back to his work.

Meanwhile, Young Link ventured to press a button.

"What did it-a do?" Luigi asked.

A small chute revealed itself above the button Young Link was standing in front of. It opened, and shot out a strip of breaded asparagus into his mouth.

"Ew, gross!" Young Link yelled out. He was thereafter immediately shot with another strip, and another, and another. The breaded asparagus kept coming, and eventually overwhelmed Young Link. He was knocked back off his feet into the wall behind him, breaded asparagus all the while being shot into his mouth.

"NOOOOoooooo," Now pinned against the wall, Young Link let out a cry, "the breading can't mask… poignant bitter taste…" In one last gasp of breath, Young Link cursed the foul taste asparagus had left upon his tongue.

The endless stream of breaded asparagus, now growing increasingly faster and abundant, cut the tribe into two different sides. Pikachu, Kirby, and Luigi on one side, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Roy on the other.

"Is there nothing we can do!?" Kirby protested.

"You-a could-a try to suck up all the asparagus. Isn't that-a what you are good at?" Luigi suggested.

"NO! No, I mean, it's probably too late anyways…" Kirby had to hold back vomiting at the thought of eating all the breaded asparagus.

"It's-a just, I thought that-a was a special power you-a kinda had or something." Luigi, still soliciting for Young Link's case.

"No, no, just forget about him, there's nothing any of us can do now." Kirby said, quickly denying.

Young Link stretched out his hand feebly toward Kirby.

"Oh what a shame…" Kirby turned Luigi away from Young Link, "So young…so innocent…"

Meanwhile, Samus had pressed another button which produced for her a ham sandwich.

"Great, what am I supposed to do with this?" Samus said, resigned.

Captain Falcon looked up from his work, expectantly, toward Samus.

"Don't even say anything."

Captain Falcon shook his head at Samus and went back to flinging lettuce and tomatoes up into the air.

On the other side, Pikachu pressed a button, and out popped two popsicle sticks. Pikachu held them up and examined them. Finding no merit, tossed them behind him.

"Done." Pikachu sat down against the wall.

At this point, Roy was examining the remnants of Captain Falcon's ham sandwich and debated on whether or not he should press another button or work on Samus's sandwich she tossed aside. He decided to be indecisive.

Kirby and Luigi agreed to press two buttons at the same time. Unfortunately it short circuited the fuses and a rubber ducky devoured both of the immediately.

Samus looked at Roy and asked, "Aren't you going to press the button?"

"I'd rather not."

"Don't you have any personality at all…?"

Roy stood, staring blankly at Samus.

"Fine, I'll press it." Samus said, irritated.

Samus pressed the button, but do to an infraction of the rules, Samus melted to the ground and seeped into the ham sandwich she had discarded. Captain Falcon, alarmed by this event looked over in shock. Then came inspiration.

"That's it!" Captain Falcon rushed over to the Ham Samus Sandwich and held it up into the air, "This will give my helicopter enough propulsion for the power couplings to link with the bilateral tail rudder propeller!"

Captain Falcon took a bite out of the sandwich and then all the parts of the sandwiches morphed into a helicopter. Captain Falcon got on and rode it to the top.

Pikachu got up, dumbstruck.

Roy stood, staring blankly at Captain Falcon.

On ground level, Teal jumped up from his lawn chair and watched Captain Falcon walk out of the helicopter.

"Go ahead," Captain Falcon said turning towards Teal, "Make my day."

"What…?"

Captain Falcon proceed to pull out a cigarette, light it, flick it in the air, and the step on it.

"How now…brown cow?" Captain Falcon smiled and winked.

Teal was confused.

Captain Falcon winked again, more noticeably.

Teal was more confused.

Captain Falcon winked again, even more noticeably.

Teal decided it was time to leave, so he walked away.

Captain Falcon winked again, even more so noticeably.

Captain Falcon threw up.

Roy stood, staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

"So Falcon won the reward today," Samus confessed to the camera, "and yea, I'm pretty ticked. I cannot understand what makes sense about a ham sandwich helicopter, no less the logistics behind me up and melting out of nowhere. I mean, how does that even happen?! I know Pikachu said he wants to leave, but Falcon is an idiot, and somehow he can win challenges that way, so I might just vote him off the next chance I get."

* * *

In an attempt to get more people to vote with her, Samus pulled Roy, Luigi, and Kirby into the jungle.

"Here's the thing guys, Captain Falcon is an idiot." Samus stated simply.

The three looked around at each other, nodded, and agreed unanimously.

"And the way these challenges are headed, it looks like stupidity is key to winning them. So I think we need to vote Falcon off as soon as possible. If not for the possible threat, then vote him off because he's so freaking annoying."

Again, the three nodded and agreed to Samus's proposal.

"Hold-a on, why-a not-a vote off Pikachu?" Luigi asked.

"So long as Pikachu doesn't want to be here, he won't try. He won't be any threat at all."

Satisfied, the four of them agreed to the plan.

* * *

"I-a don't-a know about Samus," said Luigi, "It's-a just, she's-a pretty aggressive and-a wants to win, I doubt-a I can trust her after she-a is-a done using my vote…Sure I-a agreed to vote-a with her, there's-a not much else I can do-a anyways."

* * *

A short while later, Pikachu was lying down in the shelter as Young Link walked up.

"Hey Pikachu, wanna help me do some more fishing?" Young Link bent over and picked up the shoebox laying next to the shelter wall.

Pikachu looked up for a moment, noticed the shoebox, then dropped his head back down.

"No."

"Suit yourself, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this too. See?" Young Link took off the cover and flung it towards the sea. "Damn it! Line's tangled again…."

Young Link ran after the shoebox cover; from the jungle Roy stepped into the shelter. Pikachu raised his head to see who it was, and after seeing Roy he joked, "Can you believe that kid?"

Roy stood, staring blankly at the wall.

Pikachu sighed, pulled a blanket over his head and rolled over.

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!!!

"Welcome, welcome!" Teal raised his arms up in the air, almost triumphantly, "How is everyone today?" Teal looked hopefully for an answer, then decided against it, "never mind, let's get to the challenge."

Captain Falcon raised his hand eagerly.

"What?" Teal asked.

"I'm doing 'some!"

Teal hesitated, "…What?"

"You know, 'some! Like awesome, but it's shortened!"

Teal nodded his head with pity, "Right, ok, back to the challenge. See here, behind me are hanging plates, 7 of them mind you, for each player. The order will be hosen at random, and each player is given a chance to throw this," Teal presents a waffle ornamented upon a platter, "and break their opponents' plate. The last man standing wins. Survivors Ready?! GOO!!"

"Go where?" Pikachu inquired.

Teal glared at him, "Shut up."

The order for the challenge went: Kirby, Luigi, Roy, Samus, Pikachu, Young Link, Captain Falcon.

Kirby stepped up to the platform. He picked up a waffle, readied his arm, then stopped. Kirby thought.

Kirby thought about waffles.

Kirby thought waffles were delicious.

Kirby ate the waffle.

Teal leaned over and whispered to the other cast aways, "I think I forgot to tell you, those waffles also serve as timed explosions."

Kirby turned around, not hearing this comment, and spoke to the others, "Hey guysh! It'sh buttermilk!"

Kirby exploded. Teal cackled loudly, finding his prank hilarious.

"Exploding waffles, who knew?! AHahahaha….I did! I knew! MWAhahahaa" Teal fell over laughing. "Wooo…alright, who's next?"

Luigi stepped up, picked up a waffle, and flung the waffle immediately. It fell short of the plates, landing between Kirby's and Young Link's plates. After a few seconds, the waffle exploded, breaking both the plates it was under. Kirby and Young Link were out.

"Boom! It's like he planned it all along!" Teal yelled.

Luigi walked off, happy with his throw, and passed Roy on her way up. Roy whipped his waffle hard into Luigi's plate, exploding on contact. Luigi was out.

"Wa-hah! What a natural folks!"

Samus walked up next, and noticing her plate next to Captain Falcon's she carefully aimed her shot away to only hit Captain Falcon's. The waffle nicked Captain Falcon's plate and fell close to Samus's. The explosion then target itself, it seemed, toward Samus's, breaking hers and sparing Captain Falcon's. The waffle reassembled itself, looked at the damage and, satisfied, walked away. Samus was out.

"Woo, how spiteful, huh?" Teal commented.

Samus grumbled and walked off.

Pikachu was next, and noticed only Captain Falcon's, Roy's and his were left. Pikachu aimed towards his plate, but did not get enough strength under it, so the waffle fell short of the plate. Immediately, a special forces SWAT team rushed in from the jungle and to the waffle.

The soldier yelled to his superior, "SIR! WE GOT A CODE ECHO 12! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DISARM IT!"

His superior, ran up, pushed over the soldier, and jumped on the waffle. The waffle exploded underneath the SWAT captain, leaving Pikachu's plate intact.

The SWAT captain not so much.

"Sucka!" Teal laughed.

Pikachu frowned.

Young Link, though out, still got to make a throw. He aimed like he was throwing a boomerang, targeting Captain Falcon's, but as he released it, the waffle curved breaking through Roy's and landing next to Pikachu's. The waffle exploded, thereby breaking Pikachu's as well. Roy and Pikachu were out.

"Aww…You guys seriously let Captain Falcon win again?" Thoroughly disappointed, Teal reluctantly handed over immunity to Captain Falcon.

"Yay! I always said all work and no pie led to victory!" Captain Falcon declared.

Teal began to wonder if the author was even trying to make Captain Falcon funny anymore.

* * *

"Yea, ok, so," Samus, evidently angered by the outcome of the challenge, spoke to the camera, "Apparently putting for effort into these challenges as about as pointless as the Armenian Genocide!"

At this point, the camera man dropped the camera to his knee, "Whoooaaa…Too soon."

"What?" Samus asked, defending her statement.

"That's a little classless, even for you."

Samus crossed her arms and frowned, "This is retarded."

* * *

"Would I say it was worth it?" Kirby thought for a moment, responding to eating the waffle during the challenge. "Yes."

* * *

Out in the jungle, Samus got Roy, Luigi, and Kirby together to converse about the upcoming tribal council.

"Alright, so I guess we just vote off Pikachu then, huh…" Kirby said sadly.

"No, I thought I went over this, Pikachu stays because he's not trying anymore, we vote off Young Link instead."

"We could-a vote off-a a stronger…." Luigi trailed off.

"What did you say?" Samus took hold of Luigi, demanding an answer.

"I…uhh…er…nothing."

"Fine, whatever, just stick to the plan." Samus let go of Luigi and walked off. Kirby and Luigi followed.

Roy stood, staring blankly at you.

* * *

"I-a almost let-a slip my plan today…" Luigi confessed, "I-a just talked to Kirby about it now-a. I-a think it'd be-a more advantageous for us to vote out the-a stronger threat here-a, Samus. Unfortunately, I don't-a think I'll be-a able to convince any one else to-a vote with us…so-a tonight I suppose we'll-a vote with her."

* * *

Before tribal council, Pikachu stood up while everyone was waiting around the camp fire.

"Everyone, I just want to make sure you are all voting for me tonight," Pikachu looked around for approval. Seeing none, he reiterated, "Are we clear?"

"I'm with you Pikachu! You've got my support!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Pikachu threw his hands up in frustration, "No! Vote against me, people said they would, vote against me, like Young Link!" Pikachu eyed Young Link. Feeling pressure, Young Link threw up into the fire, extinguishing it.

* * *

"I think that went well," said Young Link confidently, "So long as Pikachu thinks I'm voting for him, he'll never see it coming when I vote for myself. This'll be the greatest blindside in history!"

* * *

"Uhm…" Captain Falcon sat, pondering who he was voting for, "Pikachu wants my support, but support to against him, like Young Link…Or was it he wanted my support to vote out the unsupporters, like Young Link. Maybe he said to vote out all supporters…dagnabbit, I can't remember now. At least I still have this shoebox." Captain Falcon stepped inside and went to sleep.

* * *

"No," Pikachu was exasperated, "No, do you know what's going on tonight? I give these people a simple option and they twist it around on me! So no, I have no idea who I'm going to vote for, no less who anyone else is voting for. Why can't I just go home!" Pikachu fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

TRIBABABLE COUNCILOFIGUS!!!

The tribe walked into the council grounds and sat down in their respective seats facing the fire. Teal was on the other side, opposite of his altar.

"Who's ready for tribal council!" Teal weakly fist pumped the air, then noticing the disinterest amongst the tribe resumed, "You guys are a real downer. Or should I say a real upper?…er…no. uhm…forget it, that didn't even make sense, I apologize."

The tribe was not phased by Teal antics. And by tribe I mean everyone but Captain Falcon.

"Do another one, Do another!" Captain Falcon pleaded.

"Uh…" trying to ignored Captain Falcon, Teal moved on, "Let's just get to-"

"DO ANOTHEEEERRRR!" wailed Captain Falcon.

Wincing, Teal continued, "-tonight's tribal coun-"

"AAANNNOOOOOTHEERRRR!" persisted Captain Falcon

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Another joke please," Falcon said, modestly.

Teal sighed, "Fine. Did you hear about that guy who got hit by a car over in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No, we've been on this island for four years," Pikachu responded morbidly.

Teal continued on, "well this guy-"

"It-a wasn't anyone I-a know was it? I'd-a hate to laugh if-a it-a was someone I-a knew." Luigi asked.

"No, shut up, Ok, so he got hit by a car and lost his whole left side."

"And he lived?!" Kirby exclaimed.

"That's physically impossible." Samus stated.

"SHUT UP! Yes, he's alive. He lost his whole left side, but it's ok, he's **all-right **now."

Luigi chuckled a little.

Appreciative of some response, Teal thanked Luigi.

"I don't get it." Captain Falcon said, disappointed.

"He's all right now, like he's alright mentally and all right physically." Teal explained.

"But how, he should be dead, it's a miracle he's even alive, I doubt he's alright mentally or physically. This story is horrible! That man must be in so much pain!"

"No, it's a joke! Damnit, whatever, get on to voting!" Teal commanded. Pikachu began to get up when Captain Falcon spoke out again.

"Hold on!"

"What now…" Teal asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"I give Pikachu my immunity necklace!" Captain Falcon handed over his immunity necklace to Pikachu, who held it in his hands unsure of what to do with it.

"Psst, I got your back buddy! No one will see this coming!" Captain Falcon whispered to Pikachu.

Pikachu was not sure whether to be angry and sad. He was stunned.

"Falcon…you gave this to me in the open. Everyone can see it coming," Pikachu said as calmly as he could, then went on, "Can I…decline this?"

Teal took out his rules book, found the page on immunity necklaces and said, "According to the rules, no."

"Why not." Pikachu said, raising his voice.

"Because," Captain Falcon said softly, holding Pikachu's hand, "It's not your time."

Pikachu whipped his hand away and looked toward Teal for the answer he wanted. Teal opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shrugged.

Based on this turn of events, the competitors started to whisper amongst themselves on who now to vote off.

Pikachu threw the necklace on the ground and stormed off to vote.

After the tribe voted and sat back down, Teal went and tallied the votes. He came back with the urn and read the votes aloud. "First vote, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon winked at Pikachu.

Pikachu slumped down in his seat.

"Second vote, Young Link. Third vote Captain Falcon. Fourth vote, Samus. Fifth vote, Samus. Sixth vote Young Link."

At this point, Captain Falcon sat happily unaware that his plan made no sense, Young Link sat eager to see if his "major blindside" would happen, and Samus looked angry, as usual.

"The next person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros…"

Young Link was biting his fingernails, nervously.

Samus was biting her metal gloves, inefficiently.

Captain Falcon was biting his fingers off, painfully.

"Young Link! Young Link, the tribe has spoken, good bye."

"HAH! Suckers! Gotcha all! Didn't see that coming huh? Blindsided! Woooo!"

With the press of Teal's remote, Young Link was shot out of his seat into the sky.

Captain Falcon jumped up and hugged Pikachu, "We did it!"

Pikachu sobbed.

* * *

That was painful.

Troy and Jenkins...would did become of those two? Who cares, you don't remember. Maybe they'll come back next chapter.

Maybe they won't.

Maybe pokemon is set in an atheistic world. Evolution run rampant there.

Darwin would be proud.

Assuming he likes Pokemon.

But that's self evident, everyone loves Pokemon. Speaking of which, yes, Pokemon: Soul Silver is amazing, just beat Red so now I can say that 40 dollars only lasts about 20 days.

I wonder who even still inhabits this site after I've been gone for so long. That's what I get for thinking I grew too mature for this kind of thing.

Although I'm probably right, as usual.

Yes, that also means you're wrong.

Sucka.


	17. They Call Me Chapter 17 46 thru 48

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooooooo…toniiight…

Oh hello. I didn't see you. I was just singing. Beautifully.

No need to compliment me, I know I'm great.

However, you, I think need a compliment, you raggedy, old slob.

So go ahead, make something up. You know yourself better than I. Make yourself feel good about it.

You know what it is. You may think it was right, but you know it was wrong. Yea. You're not the only one who knows.

Think about it.

By the way, fun fact, this is my longest chapter to date. AP English demands so many words, I just...I just don't know how to write small amounts anymore without feeling bad about myself!

And now…**TEALFROG WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU….**

**CHAPTER 17 STARTS NOW!

* * *

**

"Jenkins, how goes it old friend!" The infamous cargo plane, driven by Troy and Jenkins, was once again circling the island.

"Troy, I must say, it has never been better. We've been off for three years, and due to a misprint in our contracts, we've been paid the entire time!" Jenkins responded.

"Well, that certainly sounds fantastic! This calls for a celebration!"

"Indeed it does, let's whip out the balloons!" Jenkins exclaimed, pressing a button on the dashboard, releasing balloons throughout the cockpit.

"And the confetti!" Troy pressed another button, releasing confetti from the ceiling.

"And the radioactive waste buckets!" Jenkins pressed another button, opening the cargo bay door, allowing for the radioactive waste to fall onto the island.

"Jenkins! I believe you may have just destroyed all the wildlife on the island!" Troy was taken aback.

"Don't worry my friend, the entire island is already covered with pesticides, it shant do much harm!"

"But Jenkins, you dropped radioactive waste, that isn't the same thing as pesticides!"

"Tomato, tomahto!" Jenkins said innocently.

The two pilots laughed.

...

"And the radioactive waste!" Jenkins suddenly exclaimed again.

Jenkins pressed the button again, unloading more waste off into the ocean.

"Jenkins, I do believe you've just done it again!" Troy said, appalled.

"Hah!" Jenkins retorted, "What harm could it do, we're over the ocean!"

The pilots laughed, tapped each others' coffee glasses and took a sip.

"Indeed, I suppose we are." Troy responded, back to being his carefree self.

"And look at it this way, at least now we're taking some of the heat off of BP and that devastating oil spill!" Jenkins pointed to all the fish and sea life being horribly massacred by the waste.

"We may have even created super heroes from this venture!"

"Ohoho hahaha" The two pilots chuckled and continued driving the plane.

Down on the ocean floor, Aquaman wept. Realizing, however, since he was underwater and tears wouldn't come, an overwhelming urge of pointlessness came over Aquaman. He wept even more.

Seeing this, the local dolphins swimming by stopped and laughed at him.

Before turning horribly disfigured by the radioactive waste.

As the final six castaways returned back to camp, Pikachu struck up conversation.

"So where do you think the castaways go when they get voted off?"

"Probably some luxurious mansion to wait until we finish the game," Samus said bitterly.

"Well, remember when Captain Falcon lost his words and suffocated to death?" Kirby asked, "He went to that a kind of hellish dimension where Jigglypuff and the other castaways were."

These memories frightened Captain Falcon so much he tried to change the conversation, "Well I…uh…LOOK!" Captain Falcon pointed across the beach to himself, donning a top hat, cape and cane.

"How did-a he just-a do that?" Luigi was puzzled.

To this, Captain Falcon responded, "_It was magic..." _he said, lowering his voice to sound mysterious.

"I'm going to sleep." Samus started back for the camp.

"Wait!" Falcon dropped a smoke blast in the sand, and visibly ran out across the survivors in front of Samus.

"I promise, it'll be an utter spectacle!" Falcon began to giggle at his last words.

"What?"

"I love magic!" Kirby yelled childishly from behind, clapping his hands giddily.

"An utter spectacle…" Falcon repeated, "or an OTTER SPECTACLE!" Captain Falcon's mouth remained cheerfully open wide after this exclamation. He shot his right arm into the sky.

"What?" Samus repeated again.

An otter burst out from Captain Falcon's sleeve and plummeted down on the beach and skidding a few yards down from where it landed.

"That was utterly unexpected!" Falcon smiled smugly, then said, "or should I say….OTTERLY UNEXPECTED!"

Captain Falcon raised his other arm. The tribe waited.

"…Well?" Samus said impatiently.

An otter shot from Falcon's other sleeve and hit Samus in the face, knocking her down.

"How utterly uncalled for!" Kirby protested.

"Or should you say….OTTER-….BLURGELFLUH!" The tribe watched in horror as Captain Falcon vomited out a baby otter.

"Ta-da…" Falcon fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Standing in silence, the tribe looked upon the scene that had unfolded.

"Worst. Magic Show. Ever." Kirby said disappointed.

Day 46

"What is _this?_" Samus was over by a knee high pile of a neon green gelatinous goop.

Pikachu looked over from the shelter, still laying on the ground.

"Looks like that baby sea otter is crapping on your foot."

Samus looked down. Disgusted, she kicked the baby otter off her foot.

"No I meant this," Samus pointed to the neon waste.

"Whooaa, looks like someone got hit hard by the rice!" Captain Falcon declared.

Pikachu and Samus stared at Captain Falcon questionably.

"You know, like someone pooped it up."

"That…that just…no. That's physically impossible." Pikachu tried to explain.

"Not if it was whole grain rice!" Captain Falcon explained, trying to reason back.

Pikachu rolled back over in his cot, mumbling, "I want to go home, I want to go home," until he fell back asleep.

* * *

"We-a found this pile of strange-a, green-a muck on the ground near-a-by the campsite. We-a didn't really know-a what to do with it, so we-a just-a threw one of our-a tarps over it," Luigi pointed over to the covered waste. Captain Falcon was jumping up and down on top of it.

"Surprisingly, it's-a made of an amazingly bouncy material. Some of us are-a using it as a trampoline."

Luigi looked back over at Falcon, who was attempting a back flip. When that failed, Captain Falcon landed head first and tore through the tarp. He was stuck; his head was completely submerged.

Luigi looked back to the camera and opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and then sighed.

"I-a gotta go…"

* * *

REWAAARD CHALLENGE!

"HEELLLOOOO CONTESTANTS!" Teal echoed, exuberantly.

Various mumbles and mutterings came from the group.

"Well fantastic!" Teal smile soon turned to a frown when his eyes crossed Captain Falcon.

"What happened to him?" Pointing to a newly formed tumor the size of a basketball sticking out of top of his head.

"He…uhh…landed in-a some toxic waste." Luigi explained.

"Right, right, nothing too major then I suspect?"

"They say it's malignant!" Falcon exclaimed proudly.

Teal turned away from him and changed the subject.

"Let me explain the challenge," Teal turned around, presenting six wooden structures, resembling totem poles. They were broken down into five different sections from top to bottom. Each section had a significantly thinner and smaller notch cut into it the closer it was to the ground.

"Today, you'll have to each stand upon one of these poles. Starting from the top and moving down every ten minutes, you have to be the last one standing. Or else."

"Wait, or else what?" Samus asked.

Teal snapped his fingers and the floor under the poles opened up, revealing a pit of flying monkeys.

Taking in the situation, Pikachu this time spoke up, "So…a pit of flying monkeys? Won't they just fly out? What's the risk of falling in?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Teal snapped his fingers again and the flooring to the pit of flying monkeys opened up. Below the pit was a stage show act, featuring Carrot Top.

The castaways gasped in horror.

"You…wouldn't?" Kirby yelped.

"HAHAhaha," Teal then snapped his fingers again opening up another hole going even deeper.

"And as an added bonus, the first to let go will fall aaaallllll the way down to the depths…..of HELL!"

The castaways knew this "hell" well. It was where Jigglypuff and Peach took up residence once they were voted out. It was where the Oompa Loompas lived. It was where William Shatner's career had ended up.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kirby yelled, trying to hold back tears of terror.

"The first to fall will also be eliminated from the game and have to spend the remainder of it down there."

As of late, it was the first time Pikachu did not think about leaving the game. The thought of being down there scared him immensely.

Horrified, the players readied themselves on their respective poles.

"Survivors ready? The challenge starts…NOW!"

The order of the challengers, from left to right, was Samus, Roy, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Luigi. Swarming below and above were the flying monkeys, each equipped with their own spear like harpoons. Occasionally they would prod a player, causing them to wince in pain.

After about seven minutes, Pikachu had second thoughts about quitting.

"I can't stand this anymore, any place is better than this torture…" Pikachu started to slowly make his way down the pole. On the last foothold, Captain Falcon caught the eye of Pikachu. He was chuckling.

"Don't you mean…better than this tortoiseARHHHHHRGH!" bursting out of his tumor, a small tortoise arced over Pikachu. It landed heavily upon Roy, causing him to lose his grip. Upon reality.

Roy fell. Through the stabbing of the flying monkeys, through the prop comedy act of Carrot Top, straight into the depths of the deep. When Roy landed, he was immediately surrounded by the Oompa Loompas, of which each promptly kicked him in the groin.

"Woooohoo…That settles that then, huh?" Teal said, quite proud of the outcome. "Looks like Roy is outta here!" Teal pressed a button, sealing Roy down below.

"Tch," Pikachu started to band his head against his pole.

"Something wrong Pikachu?"

"Other than the fact that that was just kind of predictable, yea, there's plenty wrong. I'm depressed, tired, and-"

"Whoa, did you just say predictable?" Teal sounded angry.

"…Yea."

"Is this predictable!" Teal threw a taco at Pikachu, exploding on contact. Pikachu fell.

Satisfied, Teal sat back down. Then Kirby coughed.

"You have something to say, too?" Teal said, standing back up.

"I don't know, it's just…don't think you think that was kinda predictable, too? It seems like all your 'unpredictable' humor stems from an exploding piece of food."

"…So? That's what the kids like these days, explosions and food."

"Well, being the food connoisseur that I am, I personally prefer my food to be a little less…combustible."

Just then Luigi spoke up, "And-a going off what-a Pikachu said, couldn't you have done better than-a Roy? I-a mean, he hasn't said a word since-a chapter 15."

Teal glared at his competitors.

Teal threw exploding eggs at both of them, causing them to fall.

Fifteen minutes in and Samus and Captain Falcon moved down to their next foothold. It was only them left.

"Hey Falcon, if you let go, you'll win." Samus said, trying to coerce Falcon. She was struggling to hold on.

"Not if I can help it!" Falcon yelled back.

"What…?"

A steamboat ran over Samus.

She fell.

"And the winner is Captain Falcon!" Teal exclaimed, standing up.

"What do I win!" Falcon asked eagerly.

A steamboat ran over Captain Falcon.

* * *

"Just to clear things up, yes, Roy is gone," Pikachu explained to the camera.

"Seems a little lazy on the author's part, he didn't even give the kid any character. Oh well, I guess that's better for the tribe, he was starting to creep everyone out a little…"

_The day before…_

"You know we don't need a fire in the middle of the day, right Roy?" Pikachu walked into the camp; Roy was sitting, staring at the fire.

Roy neglected to say anything.

"Roy…?"

Roy sat, enchanted by the firelight.

Pikachu slowly backed away.

Pikachu was run over by a steamboat.

_End flashback_

"No big loss."

* * *

Later on in the night, the five remaining castaways sat joined at the fire. With Captain Falcon's steamboat reward, they found some old hot dogs and buns in the mess hall on board. They decided to cook them over the fire.

"I was thinking of what Teal said in the challenge," said Kirby, "That kids just like explosions and food…is that really true?"

"Probably…" Pikachu retorted, "We're just washed up Nintendo characters stuck in this stupid story that isn't going to make sense to anyone who read it now. We've been here for years…"

"They can't still like just explosions and food now…it's like you said, it's been years. There has to be some changes in society we can create humor about now." Kirby said hopefully.

Luigi piped in with a suggestion, "I hear-a sexual innuendos are-a still on the rise…"

The tribe sighed at the notion of creating such crude and immature humor.

"FAIL WHALE!" Captain Falcon yelled angrily.

"Yea, it is a…wait, what?" Pikachu was confused.

"Fail whale, it's what the cool kids are saying nowadays on like, Facebook and stuff."

"Guys!" Kirby popped up, "What if we make our own cool rhyming expressions!"

Everyone agreed that it could work. They proceeded to take their hot dogs off the fire, and placed them on the buns and started to eat.

"How about…like, the Wow Cow!" Kirby started off.

Just then, a rainbow colored cow landed from the sky. It donned a sombrero and had a party blower sticking out of its mouth. When it blew into the blower, a loud mooing emanated from it.

"Wow…"

Kirby smiled, "No…Wow Cow!"

"What about-a…uh..the Loser Puma!" Luigi weakly suggested.

The tribe was hesitant to accept his idea, and Kirby said, "I don't know…that doesn't even rhyme.."

Off in the distance, a three legged, declawed, and half blind baby orphan puma wearing a dunce cap upon its head limped off sadly, meowing softly.

"How about the Hah…STAH!" Falcon yelled exuberantly.

Letters decorated like those you might see on Sesame Street formed together to form the word STAH. It ate Captain Falcon alive.

"Well that makes sense…" Samus grumbled sarcastically.

Kirby then jumped and landed across Samus's legs, completely stretched out over her.

"Whoa Kirby what are you doing?"

"Putting my wiener in your buns."

Everyone sat, appalled at such an advancement.

"I don't know where my bun went, and I saw you had an extra." Kirby proceeded to place his cooked hot dog on the hot dog bun lying on the other side Samus.

Everyone laughed because deep inside you know it's funny.

You crude and immature child.

Day 47

* * *

It was early the next morning; Luigi sat at the camera.

"So-a, that-a waste pile we-a covered up a couple-a-days ago now suffices well for-a type of waterbed…"

The camera shifts to a view of Captain Falcon lying on top of the pile.

"That's-a what Captain Falcon says at least-a…Of course no one else-a is-a going to try it."

Falcon then rolled around, pulling the sheet between him and the radioactive waste over his body, thereby exposing him completely to the dangerous material.

Luigi shook his head solemnly.

"I-a gotta go…"

* * *

Immunity Challenge!

"Gather one, gather all!" Teal exclaimed, herding the survivors in from the jungle.

The castaways walked toward Teal who was standing behind a podium.

"Good to see you all here and well.." Teal looked at Captain Falcon, who did not appear to be well.

"What happened to you now?"

Captain Falcon looked down at his body, riddled in newly formed tumors, and looked back up. He shrugged.

"He-a laid in more-a radioactive waste…" Luigi said on his behalf.

"That's not even funny." Teal frowned.

"Alright, let's just get to the challenge. Today you'll have to play a game of checkers. On top of a Robo-shark. Blindfolded. Covered in honey. Surrounded by bears."

"No." Pikachu walked back to camp.

Teal smiled awkwardly, "Sure, okay, the rest of you come on up here."

They all walked up to the dock harboring a giant robot shark. Blindfolds and honey jars on a stand near the checkers table, bears surrounding the perimeter; all on the back of Robo-Shark.

"I-a don't-a get it. Checkers is a two player game, but there-a is-a four of us." Luigi was confused.

Robo-Shark devoured him.

It was decided that Kirby and Samus would face each other, and then the winner was to face Captain Falcon. After dousing themselves in honey, Kirby and Samus tied the blindfolds upon their heads and sat down to play. Falcon stood nearby watching patiently, waiting.

As Kirby made his first move, Robo-Shark released itself from the dock and started to whip and thrash wildly up and down, spraying the checkers everywhere. In anger, Samus flipped over the table and ripped off her blindfold.

"This is unbearable!"

"Or should you say….UN-BEAR- AARGHFRG!"

Falcon was mauled by the surrounding bears, before he could finish his horrible animal pun.

"Kirby wins!" Teal exclaimed from the beach.

"What?" Samus yelled back.

"You took off your blindfold and Captain Falcon was a victim to the bears!"

Kirby cheered.

A steamboat ran everyone over.

Day 48

It was a long night for the castaways, sleeping long because of the injuries sustained at the challenge the evening before. When they woke, they began to discuss the upcoming tribal council that night.

"I still implore each of you…vote me out." Pikachu begged the rest of them.

But the rest of the tribe had their own plans.

* * *

"I've been talking to Luigi recently, and he says we should vote off Samus," Kirby confessed to the camera, "But the more I think about it the more I think Samus should be kept around. If I was in the final 3 with her and Captain Falcon, I have it in good faith that I'd win. If I stuck with Luigi, I don't have that confidence…All I know for sure is that I'm not gonna vote off Pikachu. Hmmm…"

Kirby rubbed his chin. Off.

Distressed, Kirby desperately tried to reattach it, but fumbled it and lost it in the sand.

His eyes grew wide, producing tears. His lips began to quiver in sadness.

"Waaaahhhh!"

* * *

"Looks like I'm going to have to vote off Luigi," Samus said, "It would've been Kirby if he didn't win."

Samus thought for a moment, "Yea, I'm not voting for Pikachu…I do need his and Captain Falcon's vote tonight though.."

* * *

Pikachu sat in front of the camera, softly crying.

"I just…don't like it here…"

* * *

Answering the assumed question, Luigi replied, "Probably-a Samus.."

Luigi then noticed the camera man looked behind him, and commented on what he was seeing, "Yes-a…We're still-a using the radioactive waste for-a something."

The camera focused on the pile of waste, now formed delicately into a posh arm chair.

"It's-a like one of those-a modern art pieces you-a see at a museum…or Ikea.."

Captain Falcon could be seen walking away from the heap and depositing some of it into their food supply.

"Hold-a on, I'll-a be right-a back."

* * *

Luigi hurriedly ran towards Captain Falcon, and slapped the waste out of his hands when he reached him.

"What-a are you-a doing?"

"I thought we started using it as a sort of extra ingredient for our rice now. I just mix it in and you can't even tell it's there."

"How-a long have you-a been doing this, Falcon? You-a can't be serious!"

"Yea, sure I'm serious. Or should I say…SEALRIOUS?" A seal then burst out of his nose into the sand where it lay lifeless.

Luigi backed away in disgust.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled out from the forest. Luigi and Captain Falcon looked to where it came from and noticed a man jump out into view.

"Hey-a, isn't that-a Aquaman?"

"No! Not any longer…"

Just then, Samus walked up after hearing the commotion.

"Who's this?"

"Aquaman," Luigi told her.

"No, I am Geographically Topical Man!" said Aquaman, standing tall and proud affront the castaways.

"Sounds like something an 18 year old kid with a terribly limited vocabulary would come up with," said Samus, scoffing his new name.

You, the readers, laughed because you caught on to the subtle joke Tealfrog wrote about himself.

Then, even the dolphins laughed at Aquaman's new name and profession.

Then they laughed more, catching the deeper meaning behind the actual joke.

BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY.

…

…

…

Geographically Topical Man frowned.

"Look, I'm just here to tell you I don't approve of all this animal cruelty that has been occurring on this show, and I've come to put a stop to it."

"What are you going to do? You don't have any powers above the sea," replied Samus, sneeringly.

Geographically Topical Man scratched his head. He looked around him for an answer. He came across a rock near him. He picked it up, presenting it in the air, and called out to them, "Vile vermin, don't force me to use this!"

Samus laughed and walked off.

Geographically Topical Man laid the rock down and brushed himself off.

"Let this be a lesson to you, foul fiends!" He declared triumphantly to Luigi and Captain Falcon, who was still standing by.

"That's what she said!" Cried Captain Falcon.

Luigi dropped his head and led Falcon away from the scene.

Upon arriving back to camp, Samus collected Pikachu and Captain Falcon behind the tent.

"Alright guys, I need you both to vote out Luigi tonight," Samus explained, "It's either him or you."

"I would like it to be me," Pikachu replied hopefully.

"No, by you I mean me, it's always about me, come on."

Pikachu crossed his arms and frowned, "Then forget it."

"What if I promise to vote you out next tribal council?" Samus suggested.

A slight smile began to form on Pikachu's face. Captain Falcon then slapped him.

"Ow! What the heck Falcon?" Pikachu rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry, thought I saw a zombie."

Letting it go, Pikachu resumed speaking, "Alright…deal."

"And you, Falcon?" Samus asked.

He replied by slapping her in the face.

"Sorry, thought I saw anthrax."

"Cut it out and just answer the question," Samus growled.

Falcon slapped her again.

"This time I definitely saw some syphilis."

Samus grabbed Captain Falcon's head in one hand and punched it with the other. She brought her face close to his. She snarled at him menacingly.

"Vote…Luigi..."

TRIBAAAAAAAAAAAAL COUNCIL!

"Welcome everyone once again to tribal council!" Teal greeted the survivors as they entered and seated themselves around the fire.

"So only five people left, huh? And after tonight, only four…Can you guys believe this is almost all over?"

Murmurs and mumbles came opposite from the fire.

"You guys really need a pick-me-up or something, you're so lifeless..."

"Between all the crap you put us through and Captain Falcon's "magic shows"…" Pikachu sighed, "I'm just…tired. Tired of it all."

"Magic?" Teal asked, "Speaking of magic, I've got this awesome idea. You guys wanna here it?"

He looked hopefully onto the crowd.

More murmurs and mumbles.

"Good, alright so it has just occurred to me, as of late, that if you could shoot confetti out of your sleeve at will, it would be the coolest thing ever," Teal imagined the possibilities, "Stick with me now, okay? Think about it, someone prompts you give them knucks. You commit to this strange form of social interaction. And then. Then you begin to draw your fist away. But before releasing back to far, you suddenly flip your hand around, palm open!"

All the while, Teal was moving his hand in correspondence with what he said.

"It is at this very moment you shoot the confetti from your magician approved cuff-link, laying quite handsomely around your wrist. Your friend is blasted with an explosion of colors, confetti, and happiness. You have just created a miracle in front of their eyes."

Teal smiled emphatically.

"So, what do you think?"

Captain Falcon giggled and clapped his hands.

"Did you know your name backwards is Gorfleat?"

Falcon laughed childishly.

This time Teal sighed. "Okay…now I'm depressed. Let's just get to the voting."

Teal plopped down in his seat and waited until all the votes were cast. He got up, tallied the votes, then came back and presented them to the survivors.

"Alright…since Kirby has immunity, no one was allowed to vote for him…as I'm sure you all know by now," Teal proceeded to pick up the pieces of parchment and read them aloud, "First vote, Samus. Second vote, Luigi. Third vote, Luigi. Fourth vote, Samus. Fifth vote…Obama."

Teal reread the vote, then in a fit of rage threw the vote in the fire which knocked over the urn holding the previous votes into the flames as well.

"Great, now we have a tie!" Teal exasperated.

"Don't blame me, I voted for McCain." Falcon said calmly in his defense.

Teal peered over at the parchment lying in the flames. It still read Obama.

"No…No you didn't."

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, standing up defensively.

"We can't…they're in the fire.." Teal was visibly angry, trying to restrain himself now.

Captain Falcon managed to sputter out of his lips, "I AM NOT A CROOK!"

"No one said that, what are you-"

"FOUR SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"LET THE EAT CAKE?" Falcon yelled back.

"FALCON SIT DOWN!"

"REMEMBER THE MAINE!" Falcon continued to spew out more lines he felt appropriate. However, misinterpreting Falcon's last cry, Spanish soldiers came in to put down what they thought was another attempt at a Texan revolt. Falcon was carried away, continuing to scream hysterically historical quotes.

Teal rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Alright…so. Being a tie, I suppose we have to do a tiebreaker of sorts, correct?"

The remaining four survivors looked at Teal blankly. A tie had never occurred before.

"Great, so…let's see. How about a flip of the coin?" Teal suggested, taking out a quarter from his wallet.

"Samus, call it in air."

"Hey whoa," Samus cut in, "You're leaving this up to chance? That's unfair! You don't even know what we've been through to make it this far!"

Teal stared at Samus for a moment, looking unresponsive.

"Samus is heads, Luigi is tails," Teal declared, "Whichever comes up goes home."

"But-!" Samus still tried to protest, while Luigi sat biting his nails in suspense. The coin was flipped and landed in Teal's hand. Covered, he flipped the coin onto his wrist and announced the verdict.

"Heads. Samus goes home."

"NO! I can't believe this-!"

But it was too late; Teal had already pulled the lever, flinging Samus out of her seat and into the dark depths of the sky.

Teal gave them a weak salute and walked off to sleep, for he was very tired and happy to end the chapter.

The tribe got up and walked silently back to camp, unsure on how exactly they should feel. Luigi was relieved that he dodged a bullet, Pikachu was thoroughly disappointed he'd have to stick around, Kirby was hungry, and Captain Falcon was off in the woods being tortured by the Spanish army.

It looked like it'd be a long night for all of them.

* * *

It's done!

Now I demand reviews.

This is no joke.

You're the joke.

So shut up.

Jerk.

But seriously, review.

...please?


	18. That Boring Recap Episode

Teog: Sup.

Alfr: SHUT UP.

26: That was rude.

Tealfrog26: Guys guys guys…Let's put aside the fact that you're all just made up characters that I created to make believe I have friends and settle down.

Teog: Lets git on to da story!

Alfr: ARGH

26: That was rude.

HAHAHAHA.

STORY NAO.

* * *

It was early morning. The sun was rising. The early birds were getting their worms.

And then a cargo plane drove on to the scene. It viciously chopped up the birds and their worms as it glided majestically in the air.

Troy and Jenkins sat in their assigned seats and were sipping their glasses of coffee.

"Hello everyone!" Troy said, in his best announcer voice.

The portly Jenkins replied back to his lean friend, "Well hello to you, pal!"

Troy laughed, "Not you Jenkins! I was saying hello to the viewers!"

"Just don't start referring to them as meat whackers!" Jenkins replied wittily, nudging Troy, reminding him of an inside joke.

"Oho, of course not Jenkins. So long as you stay away from those potato suckers!"

They chuckled.

"But really folks, thanks for dropping by today, it truly is a great day for baseball." Troy announced.

Jenkins put his hands up, "Whoa whoa there buddy, I thought this was the game of Survivor?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be steering the plane!" Troy joked, taking his hands off the wheel to point at Jenkins.

They both laughed, seeing how no one was now guiding the plane. Due to their misdirection, the plain plummeted a hundred feet, tearing through the world's known golden flying manatee.

"I hope that wasn't anything close to extinction!" Troy exclaimed as he steered the plane back to the correct altitude.

"Who cares! I'm sure it was just something stupid." Jenkins gleefully shot back.

"Just like global warming!" Troy shouted.

"And Republicans!"

Troy and Jenkins looked at each other with wide smiles. They both shouted simultaneously, "And Glenn Beck!"

The two high fived at their jab at Glenn Beck. Uproaring with laughter, they lost control of the plane again, this time breaking through a bus of diseased orphans. They took a sip out of their coffee mugs to cool themselves down.

"Alright, alright, enough fun and games, let's get back to the show. Let me just press the button here to start the video feed…"

After pressing the button, a loud and blinding light flashed in the sky. Looking back to the island below them, the pilots realized that the island had disappeared.

"This can't be a blatant rip off of Lost, can it Troy?"

"No, no, my friend, that would be copyright infringement. On the other hand, if we were to say that the island had been transported thirty years into the past…"

_30 years earlier…_

There were now four castaways left after the sudden two eliminations of Roy and Samus in the last couple of days. Kirby, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu lay in their wooden shelter made up of large branches and leaves.

Kirby was the first to wake. He stumbled over to the fire to get it start. In all his days out on the island, he struggled to remember how and if the author ever even explained the fire making process, or if it was just assumed he had flint to start one.

The fire was soon burning.

After everyone woke up, they all sat by the fire, contemplating. Never did the end seem so close at hand. They'd never have to deal with Captain Falcon again. They were almost done. Pikachu decided let out what was on his mind.

"Hey guys…it just so recently came to my attention that we never had a jury put into place during our last tribal councils."

Everyone scratched their heads, realizing it presented a substantial problem within the already loose story format presented in this aged parody. Luckily for them, a major plot hole like this would just have to be ignored. FOR NOW!

Deep threatening music played as thunder sounded in the distance.

Kirby jumped, "What was that about?"

The live studio audience applauded.

"And what are they-a still doing here-a? Didn't we-a get off that-a joke a few chapters ago?"

"And why is this cell phone not an IPHONE?" Captain Falcon yelled horrified, as he chucked the large rectangular cellular device at a rock, shattering it to pieces. Staring at the broken bits of the phone, Falcon whispered in a low menacing voice, "It's almost as if…we've transported thirty years in the _past_."

More thunder sounded in the distance.

"Wait, where did you get that figure? I'm pretty sure no form of cell phone was around in the 80's." Pikachu retorted.

"Actually, I'm surprised you don't know that Martin Cooper placed the first wireless phone call on April 3, 1973, while acting general manager of Motorola's Communications Systems Division. I thought it was common knowledge," Captain Falcon just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess some people just choose to be ignorant."

Pikachu picked up a rock and began to beat it against his head.

* * *

"Yeah, I've endured a lot in my time on the show…" Pikachu said mournfully, "But I guess now that I'm this close, and my only chance to get voted off was eliminated yesterday…I might as well keep on going. In fact, I'm sure I'm going to the end already. Whoever wins immunity, Luigi or Kirby are the targets to go home."

* * *

"I can't shake this feeling of being in the 70's," Kirby said uncomfortably, "Nor can I shake this urge to disco jam."

His foot began tapping to the beat of Stayin' Alive. A look of terror washed across his face. He lunged for the nearest tree and held tightly. He tried to resist the dance, but his feet kept the groove.

"NOOOooooo!"

Suddenly, another loud bright light flashed, and the castaways found themselves on the ground, heads throbbing.

* * *

Kirby got up and stumbled over to the others.

"What's going on?"

"We traveled through time again," Falcon responded confidently.

No one bothered to question his awareness of the situation.

"So then where are we now?" Pikachu asked, holding his head.

Luigi pointed toward a sign on the beach. It read "Welcome to Hawaii". They hadn't seen that sign in awhile. Not since…THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Thunder rolled at the cue of more dramatic music.

Pikachu glared at the sky, "Are you serious? What are we supposed to do?"

"Remember…" Captain Falcon said peacefully, "Remember those who are not here today. Those we have voted off. Without them, we would not be here."

Strange looks were exchanged and Luigi asked, "So this-a is-a like one of those-a 'remember the fallen challenges' where-a we all-a go around saying something-a good about the fellow contestants?"

Captain Falcon shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

Kirby beckoned everyone to look at the horrible grammar written in chapter one. "Guys, look how bad this is! Teal uses the word 'women' when he meant 'woman', among other novice mistakes. What a chump!"

"He-a also uses literally present tense-a," Luigi noticed, snickering softly.

"He also got five reviews for this piece of crap. That's more than he got in his last three chapters combined," Pikachu commented.

Another flash transported them to chapter two before any more condescending comments could be made.

"Holy God," Kirby said gravely, "Remember how DK had an English accent?" he pointed to the ape walking around before them, unaware of the castaways presence.

"And Ganondorf had a southern drawl. Yeah, I remember…I hated those guys," Pikachu complained.

"This-a is-a where we got our-a tribe names," Luigi commented, "Roknae and-a Chutton."

To this day, Teal still has no idea where he came up with those names.

"That was when Jigglypuff was voted out, too, right?" Kirby remembered.

The group witnessed the scene.

"_Jigglypuff the tribe has spoken. Now leave."_

_Jigglypuff starts laughing manically, "hehe…hehehe….I knew you would turn, all of you! Hehehehehe…. AH HAHAHAHA! Now you shall all suffer the consequences. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jigglypuff starts glowing threateningly_

_Teal quickly pulls a lever and off goes Jigglypuff into the sunset._

"Horrible, just plain horrible," Pikachu muttered, shaking his head in shame.

"You think that was a reference to her FINAL SMASH?" Captain Falcon joked, nudging Pikachu.

"No. Brawl wasn't even out at that time, that was five years ago."

"Her FINAL SMASH?" Falcon reiterated, nudging Pikachu.

Kirby sighed, ignoring Falcon, "Yeah…Jigglypuff was insane."

Another flash. Chapter two.

A scene of Luigi pounding a piece of flint stone appeared.

Luigi was embarrassed at the scene in front of him, "Why-a did I think that-a would create-a fire?"

"Because back then none of us had personality, we all just were there to fill in for Teal's jokes," said Pikachu, looking very cross as a scene of Captain Falcon in a fish suit trying to attract fish in the ocean.

Captain Falcon giggled at the sight, "I look like a fish suit!"

Pikachu looked around for the rock he was earlier beating his head with.

"Here's the elimination guys!" Kirby said, pointing to the scene.

_"Well Ganon, the Rocks have spoken, you have been voted out of the tribe."_

_"That's ain't in the least bit fair! This is because I'm southern ain't it? You racist bigot!"_

_Teal pulls a lever and off he goes._

The group was unamused.

"Did any of us even know him?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, you three were on his tribe…" Kirby pointed out.

The three scratched their heads. They couldn't think of anything nice to say about Ganondorf.

Chapter four.

A scene involving Donald Trump enveloped before them. Falcon laughed, "Haha…Teal got his personality dead on!"

The others had to agree, it was at least a mildly humorous sketch parody of The Apprentice.

Kirby also pointed out the first alliance formed between him and Bowser and Falco.

"I wonder what happened to them…" Kirby pondered, as a scene unfolded between Popo and Young Link battling each other with Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"O Sanity Where Art Thou…" Pikachu mumbled.

"What?" Kirby asked suspiciously, as if Pikachu was trying to hint at another story blatantly ripping off Teal's idea from back in the day, but at the same time only really joking around about it because the two authors are actually friends and Teal is actually not even really being serious here because he just wants to make a really long and extended joke that only a few people will even begin to understand so that by the time the reader is finished with this sentence he'll either realize this has been a colossal waste of time or he'll appreciate the fact that he understood the deep and confusing joke that Teal was trying to pull off within this segment of his chapter.

"Nothing," Pikachu responded simply.

_"First vote…Popo. Second vote…..Ness. Third vote….wait….aw screw it the rest of 'em say Popo, so Popo the tribe has spoken, good bye._

_"You may have beaten me this time Ness but next time I'll get you!"_

_And with a pull of a lever off Popo goes into the sunset._

"What a short-a lived rivalry between those-a two-a kids…" Luigi said.

Kirby put his hand up to interrupt, "does it bother anyone else that Teal always wrote Young Link's name as Y. Link?" Kirby frowned at the thought.

"He also abbreviates minutes as min. on-a occasion," Luigi reminded him.

"Loser." Pikachu concluded.

Chapter Five.

The reward challenge played back before the four. It was the bug eating challenge. They never wanted to see that much vomit again in their lives.

"To be honest," Pikachu said covering his eyes as he watched his past self puke on the ground, "Ugh…well…honestly that's really not the worst of things that have happened to us out here."

Past vomit found its way splattering around the group. They moaned.

As the scene faded, it switched to Captain Falcon force feeding himself a pile of wooden sticks on the beach.

They all eyed Falcon strangely.

"I thought they were delicious," he said in his defense.

"I'm pretty sure you lost us immunity because of that stunt," Pikachu told him.

Captain Falcon threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "How was I supposed to know that a neat assembled pile of sticks and rope labeled 'Immunity challenge raft materials' was actually what it was labeled as?"

Luigi pat Pikachu's shoulder to try to comfort him as he cried.

Tribal council flashed by.

…_Next vote Peach, And then Peach again, Peach, the tribe has spoken, see ya freak!"_

_"FLUFFER NUTTER JAMBOREE! WEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"_

_And with the pull of the lever, off went Peach._

"What the heck?" Kirby asked, confused.

Luigi explained, "Peach went insane-a."

"Why?"

Luigi shrugged, "Comic relief?"

Chapter Six.

In the scene before them, Fox was aggressively leaning on DK, who was tied to a tree. Luigi was standing behind DK with a hand on his shoulder. Fox was pointing a gun at DK screaming at him, demanding the whereabouts of the beans and Cheerios.

"Now what's happening?" Kirby asked.

Luigi couldn't really think of a good way to put it, "We're uh…looks like we're torturing DK."

"How come nothing ever cool happened at my camp…" Kirby sighed.

"Wow really?" Pikachu said behind them looking at a scene of the reward challenge. "That's the same challenge layout of one from chapter sixteen."

Kirby ignored Pikachu and pointed to a more pressing matter.

"Tom Nook!"

The group gasped as they saw the apparition of Tom Nook appear before them.

_First vote….wait, Teal? Very funny, guys….wait, the next vote is Teal? Ah! They're all Teal! Oh, except this one. It says Pichu. Well then I guess Pichu is going. Bye."_

_Pichu screams as he gets flung off into the sunset._

_A raccoon then walks into the council._

_"I think you're mistaken Tealfrog26, you're the one with the most votes, so now the tribe has spoken. Good bye."_

_"What, Tom Nook? It can't be!"_

_Tom Nook pulls the lever and shot Teal off into the sky._

"I hate Tom Nook!" yelled Kirby, as he proceeded to boo.

Chapter Seven.

"What was the point to bring in Tom Nook anyways? Since when did this story turn into a crossover?" Pikachu complained.

"Aren't we all just living in a massive crossover world?" Captain Falcon said prophetically, "One where all Nintendo based characters are brought together for the sole purpose to fight one another?

They pondered the idea as the tribal council scene appeared.

_First vote, Captain Falcon. Second vote, Yoshi. Third vote, Yoshi. Fourth vote Yoshi. Fifth vote Captain Falcon. Sixth vote DK. The rest are Yoshi. So Yoshi, you are the weakest Link, goodbye."_

_"What? This is Survivor. Not Weakest Link, and besides, that show was like canceled a year ago wasn't it?" Yoshi protested._

_"That's nice." Tom Nook said, showing no interest in what Yoshi said._

_Nook pulled "The Lever" and shot Yoshi into the horizon._

_Then a voice emitted from the shadows._

_"Tsk Tsk Nook, did you really think you'd get away with this?"_

_"Who said that?"_

_Tealfrog stepped out into the light of the flickering torches. Everyone gasped._

_"Well that's too bad Mr. Frog." Tom whips out a red light saber and lunges at Teal. Teal quickly dodges the attack and pulls out a blue light saber of his own._

_Nook lights up and charges at Teal in extraordinary speed. Teal, though, holds out his light saber and impales then on coming Nook. Teal then kicked Nook out of his saber, and he fell to the ground._

_Tom Nook lay wheezing on the ground, "You can't…do this…I gave you a house to live in…I gave you everything!"_

_"This is...not the end of me….You will be punished…for your actions…"_

_"This….This is for the rabbit." Teal said before landing the finishing blow upon the heinous creature._

"What rabbit?" Pikachu looked around to see the rest of the tribe as baffled as him, "This is a horrible idea, why don't we actually just get to the challenge instead of rehashing old jokes. It's like Teal doesn't have any new material to use anymore."

…

Tealfrog's feeling were hurt.

"Booooo!" Kirby said to Pikachu.

"Pumpernickel." Captain Falcon said, trying to sound original.

"Yoshi was a cool-a guy…" Luigi said, trying to change the subject.

Chapter Eight interrupted.

They group watched as scenes of camp life and the challenges flashed by. Some pointed out the first spectacular appearance of Troy and Jenkins into the story, of whom would become regulars. This also seemed to be the point in which Teal finished rewriting the story due to the previous deletion due to infringement on the NO SCRIPT WRITING rule he stubbornly ignored, and began writing new and original material. But no one really cared. Tribal council arrived.

_"First vote…Dk, second vote….Zelda. third vote….Zelda," Zelda looked shocked after receiving 2 votes._

_"Fourth vote….Dk, Fifth vote…Dk, sixth vote….Zelda, seventh vote….Dk. last vote….Zelda."_

_They all gasped at the sudden tie that no one could've ever guessed would've happened._

_Teal looked disappointed, "So here we are with a tie. You will both fight in a fair match on Final Destination. The winner stays and the loser gets to go home to fame and fortune."_

_Five minutes later Teal popped back out of the rift with Zelda and a tray of cookies._

_"I'm back! With cookies!" Teal showered the team with cookies and they ate them joyously._

_"Well, in case you're wondering why I brought back Zelda…well she lost, so I'm gonna catapult her off in the air."_

_"Well Zelda, the tribe has spoken."_

_"Don't I get a cookie?" She asked teary eyed._

_Teal answered with a pull of the lever._

_Then DK fell through the interdemensional rift and let out a cargo plane which unloaded a pile of anvils on Dk's head._

_"HAHA! We did it again Jenkins!" The pilot yelled to the other._

_Jenkins high fived his partner, and drove the plane away into the sunset._

Luigi and Kirby laughed at the two crazy pilots' appearance.

"They were funny before they were overused and made the same jokes every chapter." Luigi agreed with Kirby, both finishing their laughter.

"Hey, remember when we voted out Zelda!" Falcon asked.

Pikachu slapped his hand to his face.

Chapter Nine

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Captain Falcon paused everyone, "This is that chapter where I die."

"Yeah, so?" Pikachu asked, lacking care.

"It's where I go and meet Jigglypuff and Peach…and the Oompa Loompas," He shielded his eyes as if something scary had just appeared before him.

"This-a is the first-a and only chapter that-a was-a given a 'part two', too, right-a?" Luigi tried to clarify.

Kirby nodded his head.

Pikachu frowned, "So why are we wasting time if no one was voted off in this cha-

-CHAPTER NINE PART TWO (AKA Chapter Ten)-

-pter…Alright." Pikachu was satisfied, "Now how about the tribal council scene?"

_"So here you are after losing the immunity challenge. Any thoughts you'd like to share?" Teal inquired._

_"Well it was Bowser's fault, he told us to dig in the sky." Samus replied accusingly, "But we decided Mario is unfit to go on."_

_"We also hate him." Y. Link piped in._

_"So, you're all agreed then? Mario is going?"_

_"Yea." The whole tribe said._

_"I'd like to say something on my behalf." Mario said still without his Italian accent._

_"Make it quick, I gotta go eat dinner."_

_"Waffles are the universal solvent."_

_Teal just looked at Mario, trying to take him seriously. In a minutes Teal spoke again, "Alright, Mario come over here with your torch, you're going home to get some help."_

_At that point in time, the ground opened up under Teal. Flames shot out, consuming him inside. Then as if the fire wasn't satisfied, it took Mario too. Just before the crevice in the ground closed, Chutton could hear Teal scream, "DAMN THESE PLOT TWISTS!"_

The group continued to watch Teal get harassed by Jigglypuff and Peach below the Earth's crust. They would force him to condone to a challenge where the cast offs could fight to come back into the game.

"I really didn't see the point to break down this into two chapters. It was more like two short intermissions. Teal was really lazy enough to think this would fly as two complete chapters?"

Kirby slapped Pikachu.

"Boooo."

"I hope-a Mario is okay now-a…" Luigi said.

Captain Falcon picked his nose.

Chapter Eleven.

They four of them sat around and watched the reward challenge appear.

"Oh no, is this what I think it is?" Pikachu asked apprehensively.

_"Hey everyone!" Teal said, as he parachuted down from the sky._

_"I thought you were sucked down into the fiery bowls of hell?" Samus asked._

_"One would guess that, but I actually had a splendid time with Jigglypuff and the rest of the castaways in an Oompa Loompa factory eating pizza._

_"Oh of course," She said, unable to see why she hadn't known that._

_"So anyways, in this challenge…"_

_"PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head._

_"SCREECH HAW!" screeched the pterodactyl._

_"ARGH!" screamed the survivors._

_"SCREECH HAW!" screeched the pterodactyl._

_"ARGH!" screamed the survivors._

_"SCREECH HAW!" screeched the pterodactyl._

_The pterodactyl flew away to attend to his funky jam disco party he was hosting._

_"Yea, so like I was saying…"_

"_PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head._

Pikachu brought his hands to his head and covered his eyes, "This is when Teal learned how to use repetition as a comedic writing style…"

The group sighed.

"PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head.

Pikachu threw a rock at it, making direct contact in its head. It fell down dead.

"Not funny." Pikachu said kicking the dead dinosaur.

_"First vote, Bowser. Second vote, Y. Link. Third vote Y. Link. Fourth vote Bowser. Fifth vote Bowser. Sixth vote, Y. Link. Next person voted out of Survivor is...Bowser._

_"I hate you all!"_

_Teal pulled the lever and off Bowser went._

"You know, I kinda liked Bowser," Kirby confessed.

"Why-a was he voted out-a?"

"I think it was something to do with overworking small children," Kirby tried to remember, "Yeah…he was a cool guy."

"PTERODACTYL!" Everyone screamed pointing toward the giant pterodactyl flapping its wings over head.

Chapter Twelve.

_"Alright, so…first vote, Mewtwo. Second vote, Capt. Falcon. Third vote, Pikachu. Fourth vote Mewtwo. Fifth vote, Captain Falcon. Sixth vote, Mewtwo. Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros….Mewtwo."_

_Teal pulled the lever and Mewtwo flew off into the air._

"Hmm..what do you guys have to say about him?" Kirby asked.

Luigi scratched his chin, "He-a was…a strange-a guy. Teal seemed to go-a out of his-a way just to make-a sure-a he was the most-a awkward character."

Pikachu agreed, "Yeah, he continually made it known Mewtwo was just a clone and had no gender. I think it made Mewtwo pretty confused."

"And he's gay!" Captain Falcon yelled, reminiscent of an old and immature reoccurring joke.

"I just think that's uncalled for," Kirby said disapprovingly.

"Your mom's uncalled for," Falcon retorted, in an old and immature reoccurring joke kind of way.

Kirby looked at Captain Falcon for a few seconds.

"Booooo!"

Chapter Thirteen.

Half way through the chapter, Pikachu spoke up.

"Wait…what ever happened to that challenge between Jigglypuff and the rest of the outcasts and us?"

Teal searched lethargically through the previous chapters to come to the conclusion that nothing really changed in the game at all, despite the hype of it all.

"PTERODACTYL!" Captain Falcon yelled before getting slapped in the face.

A scene from the end of the reward challenge passed by.

_"Alright, you guy will go back to camp and meet back here tomorrow for the immunity challenge." And with that Teal walked off._

_And so did the tribes._

_And did the giant mole men._

_With bean burritos._

_Shaped like chicken wings._

"Oh god, this is when Teal found out the random extended joke." Pikachu complained again.

"Why do you have to be such a negative Nancy?" Kirby was frowning with his arms crossed.

_"That blast was like….like.."_

_"Like Hiroshima!" Jenkins said laughing._

_"Ahah, yes like Hiroshima." Troy laughed along._

_The studio audience on the plane laughed too._

_The Japanese were offended._

_Godzilla cried._

_The taco bell dog ate some tacos._

_Everyone laughed._

_Happy day!_

Pikachu pointed at the scene that just played to prove his point.

Kirby resignedly nodded, "I guess you're right, those really aren't that funny."

"Here comes-a the tribal council," Luigi pointed ahead.

_"First vote, Falco. Second vote, Kirby…and …the rest are Falco."_

_"Surprise, surprise…"Falco muttered grimly._

_"Well Falco, the tribe has spoken. See ya." Teal pulled the lever and Falco soared off into the clouds._

"Haha! That was when I sold out my only friend and framed him for eating all of the food meant for our merge feast!" Kirby laughed, and wiped his eyes, "Wooo…"

The other three stared at him.

"You…lied about that?"

Kirby realized he just confessed to something that still had bearing in the game.

"Uh…did I say I framed him? I meant I…craned him."

"What-a does that-a mean?"

"You know, when two good friends like…crane…each other…"

"I dislike you!" Captain Falcon stated loudly.

Chapter Fourteen.

_When the tribe got back to camp, Pikachu and Luigi walked off into the forest to talk strategy._

_"Now, you and I are just about the only logical people left in this game, so I say we team up and off some threats to us." Pikachu suggested, "We gotta start looking after ourselves."_

_Luigi pushed away a branch from his face, "I agree-a…"_

Pikachu and Luigi sat uncomfortably.

"Wow…I completely forgot that we teamed up," Pikachu confessed.

Luigi coughed a little, "Yeah…This-a is-a embarrassing."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"PTERO-" Captain Falcon was cut off by a rock smashing into his face.

_"Alright the two people with the most votes gets voted out. Easy._

_First vote….DK. Second vote…DK. Third vote…Pikachu. Fourth vote…DK. Fifth vote…DK. Sixth vote….Link. Seventh vote….Link. Eighth vote…Link. Ninth vote….Pikachu. Tenth vote Pikachu. Last vote….Link. Link, DK, the tribe has spoken, good bye._

_Teal pulled the lever and sprung both of them up and gained 300 point combo kill. Plus a free ten dollars off Domino's Pizza._

_The Pillsbury Dough Boy cried as his hero was plunged into the sky._

"You know, for all his British-ness, DK wasn't that bad. He was actually pretty sensible," Pikachu admitted.

"Looking back-a, why did we-a get rid of him-a?"

Captain Falcon interjected, "And why did you vote off my friend Link!"

"Well Link was an idiot, just like you. You two were basically clones of each other, so it was either him or you," Pikachu explained.

"I must say, I quite resent the fact that you old chaps view me as such and such an idiot. Indeed, it is indubitably demoralizing," Captain Falcon spoke in an educated and frankly British manner.

"What, now that we have so few characters you're going to take on different personalities now?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm the MOST RANDOM CHARACTER!" Falcon exclaimed, justifying his actions.

Pikachu sighed again.

Chapter Fifteen.

"At least we are almost through this…" Pikachu said, stretching out his muscles.

Kirby suddenly exclaimed, "Muffentop McFinkleton!" and pointed over at the incoming scene.

_The two turned around to see an alligator standing upright wearing a suit and top hat and carrying a briefcase. Following closely behind was his wife and two younger gators_

_"Hello there my good men, my name is Muffentop McFinkleton and this is my family. We were just on our way to a water park and it would seem we have lost our way. Would you have any ideas on how…what are you doing with those harpoons?" McFinkleton slowly started backing up when Kirby let out a war cry and lunged at the alligator._

_"Janice! Take the kids and run!" Muffentop shouted before Kirby made contact._

_The three other gators ran away, never seeing Muffentop McFinkleton again._

Kirby smiled at the memory.

The others slowly inched away from Kirby.

_"Alright, alright, so can we get on with this," Teal asked, recovering from his beating._

_"Actually, I thought that we could take this opportunity to thank the people that got us this far." Captain Falcon said._

_Teal sighed, "Fine, thank away."_

_"What?" Capt. Falcon asked._

_"You were gonna thank the people that helped you get this far…?"_

_"No, no, it's pronounced FAHL-CUN, like the bird." He answered, smiling politely._

_Teal clapped his hands together then ordered the tribe to vote before he lost his sanity._

_So they all voted, and then all sat back down. Teal collected and tallied the votes and then came back._

_"Allllright, first vote, Fox. Second vote, Y. Link. Third vote Capt. Falcon. Fourth vote, Fox. Fifth vote, Captain Falcon. Sixth vote, Fox. Seventh vote, DK…" Teal put down the parchment and glared at Captain Falcon. He smiled._

_"Eighth vote, Y. Link. Last vote…the next person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros, Fox."_

_Teal pulled the lever next to him and Fox went flying into the night time sky. With a sigh of relief, Teal jumped on the back of a lion and galloped off into the jungle._

"Haha, FAHL-CUN," Captain Falcon repeated the joke he found funny.

Ignoring him, Pikachu commented on Fox, "I wonder if he ever did reconnect with that Chia pet he found and nurtured."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Kirby said, inconspicuously burping out a small rock with green vegetation growing on its back.

"What's-a that?" Luigi asked as every stared at the object.

"Look, Jersey Shore!" Kirby yelled, making a pop culture reference.

As the three looked the other way, Kirby re-swallowed the Chia pet.

Chapter Sixteen.

"Hey this is the chapter that was updated as of about three months ago!" Kirby noted.

"Yeah, like two years after the chapter fifteen," Pikachu commented.

"NESS?" Falcon screamed out questionably.

The other three looked to see what he was speaking of. Then they realized Ness was gone from the story entirely. Tealfrog26 had completely erased him from the story because he didn't feel like looking back a few chapters to see if he ever voted him out.

Ness had been cheated.

"That's just wrong, there's really no excuse for this," Pikachu was upset.

"Well…he wasn't going to win anyways," Kirby said.

"In fact," Captain Falcon said on behalf of the author, "The final five were planned out ever since the reworking of the story after the infamous deletion of the original script format layout. Samus and we four were always going to be the final five, and it wasn't until the last chapter that Teal actually had to think about who he was going to vote off. And it was truly decided by a coin flip, as was depicted in the story."

"Oh…thanks." The group silently went back to watching the scenes.

_After the tribe voted and sat back down, Teal went and tallied the votes. He came back with the urn and read the votes aloud. "First vote, Captain Falcon."_

_Captain Falcon winked at Pikachu._

_Pikachu slumped down in his seat._

_"Second vote, Young Link. Third vote Captain Falcon. Fourth vote, Samus. Fifth vote, Samus. Sixth vote Young Link."_

_At this point, Captain Falcon sat happily unaware that his plan made no sense, Young Link sat eager to see if his "major blindside" would happen, and Samus looked angry, as usual._

_"The next person voted out of Survivor: Smash Bros…"_

_Young Link was biting his fingernails, nervously._

_Samus was biting her metal gloves, inefficiently._

_Captain Falcon was biting his fingers off, painfully._

_"Young Link! Young Link, the tribe has spoken, good bye."_

_"HAH! Suckers! Gotcha all! Didn't see that coming huh? Blindsided! Woooo!"_

_With the press of Teal's remote, Young Link was shot out of his seat into the sky._

_Captain Falcon jumped up and hugged Pikachu, "We did it!"_

_Pikachu sobbed._

Pikachu sobbed again, remembering how much he wanted to go home.

"When-a did Young Link go insane-a like Falcon?" Luigi asked, unclear.

Teal smacked Luigi for pointing out yet another fallacy within the storyline.

Chapter Seventeen.

"Look, we get it!" Pikachu said, wiping off the tears, "This all just happened in the last three days now. Roy and Samus got eliminated and you made some more horrible jokes. Now please can we finish up this dumb challenge and get to the immunity challenge? I really just wanna get this story over with," Pikachu pleaded.

PART 1 COMPLETE.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR SURVIVOR: SMASH BROS. CHAPTER 18 PART 2!

"NOOOO!" Pikachu jumped up and down waving his arms, "You can't do this! Nothing even happened in this chapter! It was just a stupid warped appreciation of you work disguised as a recap episode! This is so unfair! I want to go home, why won't you finish the story! I can't believe…"

Pikachu complained for hours, but unfortunately Teal called it quits for the day. It was 3:34 AM and he was quite tired.

And at 6,000 words, Teal figured that this recap wasn't too shabby after all, and maybe it would even entice newer viewers to read his story.

And maybe even review it!

Teal could hardly wait.

He was just so very excited.

PTERODACTYL!


End file.
